The Hell I Live In
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: DISCONTINUEDPoor Malfoy is starting a new year. What's so dreadful you might ask? Well, his sister's one of his teachers for starters! As well as other turmoils that are involved at Hogwarts!R&R please!Some Humor!My first HP fic EVER so please be nice.DM
1. This year will be hell

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina.

A/N:  This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic so please be nice! Thanks!  Hope you like!  R&R please!

C-E-F-Y

**Now on to the fic!…**

The hustle and bustle around Platform 9 ¾ was expected considering it was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Young witches and wizards were running around trying to get where they needed to be.  Even the Slytherins were quite excited for the new year. 

          However, one Slytherin was not so happy about the upcoming year. 

Draco Malfoy sat in his usual seat on the train near a window watching all of the students happily run about with their belongings and friends.  Draco would be just like them.  He would have been rushing about excitedly if he didn't know any better.  Draco sighed somewhat angrily as he thought about this morning.

          "Draco, eat.  You're going to be late if you don't hurry."  Draco's mother Narissa said with an exasperated sigh. 

Draco took a bite of toast and glared at his mother. 

"Happy?"  He asked aggrivated. 

"Don't give me that."  Narissa said giving him an icy glare. 

"Sorry."  Draco mumbled. 

Narissa smiled as she took his plate and Draco gave her one of his rare smiles as he left the room. 

"Go get Marlaina up please."  Narissa called to her departing son. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he ran up the stairs to his sister's room.

          Draco's sister Marlaina wasn't your typical Malfoy.  She was four years older than her brother and had moved back into the Malfoy mansion when she returned from her trips in Africa.  She was well tanned, well mannered girl of 20 years old.  She was relatively nice to most people and had a soft spot for her younger brother.

          When Draco reached the door he knocked lightly and the door immediately opened. 

"Hey kiddo."  Marlaina said cheerily as she ruffled her kid brother's hair. 

Draco scowled as he attempted to fix his hair. 

"Why are you in such a good mood?"  Draco asked somewhat angrily. 

"Why aren't you?"  Marlaina laughed kissing his cheek. 

"SIS!  I'm not a little kid anymore!  Would you stop doing that?!"  Draco yelled angrily. 

Marlaina just grinned as she headed downstairs. 

          Marlaina had the typical blond hair that every Malfoy seemed to inherit.  It was to her shoulders and flipped out in layers.  She had no bangs but a pair of sunglasses rested on the top of her head holding her hair in place.  She wore a pair of short jean shorts and a baby blue shirt that hugged her upper body.  Her complexion was quite pale as was most of the Malfoys.  Her outfit was topped off with a pair of white sneakers and low cut socks.

          Draco went to his room to get his things for the new year.  When he brought everything downstairs he saw his sister waiting for him. 

"Where's mom?"  Draco asked confused. 

She usually drove him to the trainstation.  Just then Narissa came around the corner with a worried smile. 

Draco paled. 

"What's going on?"  He asked sternly. 

"Marlaina is going to take you to the trainstation."  Narissa said giving Draco an expression that said 'Don't argue.' 

Draco glared at the two women before him. 

"Why does she have to go?  She never came before."  Draco grumbled with his unwavering stare. 

"Well, your sister is going to Hogwarts with you."  Narissa said sternly with a smile. 

Draco looked completely shocked as his sister grinned.

By the time Draco was over the shock they had arrived at the trainstation and Marlaina put him on the train as she went to find someone. 

"This year will be hell."

Please R&R I'm sorry this is so short but I just wanted to see what people thought before I continue.

C-E-F-Y


	2. I'll take it

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina.

A/N:  Well, so far I have only gotten one review thank you **PadfootLIVESon**!  You're a great friend! Lol. I dedicate this chapter to you Padfoot from Moony! Lol.  Luv ya lots!  R&R and please enjoy! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

By the time Draco was over the shock they had arrived at the trainstation and Marlaina put him on the train as she went to find someone. 

"This year will be hell."

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…(ring any bells padfoot? Lol)**

"This year will be hell."  Draco mumbled as he came out of his daydream or should he call it a living nightmare? 

Just then the compartment door opened and in came his smiling sister.  Draco continued to glare at his her. 

"Don't give me that Draco Lucious Malfoy."  Marlaina said angrily.

Draco sighed as he continued to look out the window.  Marlaina got up and left the compartment with a sigh. 

In ways she thought her brother had grown up so much but other times she knew he had a lot to learn. 

She walked down the train as she heard the whistle and the train started to move. 

Marlaina saw a woman with a trolly cart full of candy and couldn't help but smile at the excitement. 

She remembered the train rides with her friends to Hogwarts and eating all of the candy along the way. 

Suddenly Marlaina was taken out of her thoughts when her stomach growled.  She smiled sheepishly as she walked up to the trolly and paid for some candy.  After paying she turned around to find herself in front of a young girl.  Marlaina couldn't stop herself in time as she ran into the girl. 

"I'm sorry."  The young girl said with a smile. 

Marlaina appologized as well. 

"It was entirely my fault."  Marlaina said with a smile as well. 

"It's ok."  The girl continued as she looked at the young woman in front of her. 

"Are you a new teacher at Hogwarts?"  The girl asked. 

Marlaina looked this girl over and realized she wasn't much younger than herself. 

"Sort of.  My name is Marlaina."  Marlaina said with a smile. 

"I'm Hermione."  Hermione said with a smile as well. 

"Nice to meet you Hermione.  Maybe we'll meet later."  Marlaina said with a genuine smile. 

Hermione smiled as well. 

After Hermione payed for her treats she walked back to her compartment with Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. 

"Took you long enough Hermione.  We were about to send out a search party."  Ron said jokingly. 

"Did you get lost?"  He continued. 

"No, Ron, I did not get lost.  I ran into…well, I'm not sure if she's a teacher or not."  Hermione said thoughtfully.  

Ginny and Luna gave her a curious look as Hermione shrugged. 

"Well, she ran into me and then we got to talking.  She seems very nice."  Hermione said. 

"Who exactly are you talking about?"  Harry asked. 

"Her name is Marlaina."  Hermione explained. 

Harry shrugged. 

"Never heard of her."  He said leaning back in his seat.

Marlaina walked back to the compartment with Draco and noticed he was still alone. 

"Don't you have any friends?"  She realized it wasn't the best thing to say to her brother as he just glared at her. 

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it like that."  Marlaina appologized. 

Draco stayed silent as he looked out the window still.  Marlaina sighed as she decided not to say any more. 

Within a few hours the train had finally stopped at Hogwarts and the students piled out of the train. 

They were all ushered into the Great Hall where they would wait for the First years to be sorted into the four Houses. 

Marlaina was told to sit next to Professor Dumbledore to discuss why she was there. 

The First years were brought in and sorted accordingly.  Dumbledore gave a speech and then the food appeared and he told everyone to eat.

It didn't take long for students to get curious about the new woman sitting at the Head table talking to Dumbledore. 

"Who is she?"  Dean Thomas asked. 

"I don't know."  Neville answered while staring at the blond laughing with Dumbledore. 

"She looks familiar."  Ron said thinking. 

"She's the woman that ran into me on the train."  Hermione said. 

"Maybe I saw her on the train.  You know how some new professors also ride the train to Hogwarts."  Ron said as he went back to his food. 

"She can't be a professor?  She doesn't look much older than us."  Harry said thoughtfully. 

Hermione and Ron shrugged. 

The other tables were talking as well including Slytherin. 

"Hey Draco?  You haven't said much.  Um…what do you think that new girl does?"  Crabbe asked. 

"I think she's going to teach a new class.  Maybe foods?"  Goyle put in thoughtfully. 

"Yea, wouldn't that be cool."  Crabbe said dreamily. 

"You oafs!  She's too young to be a teacher.  She looks too nice."  Pansy said with discust. 

Malfoy clenched his fists but immediately calmed down. 

"I bet she failed and has come back to be a student."  Pansy said with an evil hight pitched laugh. 

Draco rolled his eyes.  It was time to stop this. 

"I think she used to go here and then moved to Africa after graduating and now has come back because Dumbledore has asked for a favor."  Draco said with a small smirk. 

"Wow, that's a good guess Draco."  Goyle said amazed. 

Draco sighed at his 'friends' stupidity and continued to eat away his sorrows.

"Marlaina, I'm so glad you could come on such short notice."  Dumbledore said. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"I was happy to come.  Now, what exactly am I here to do?"  Marlaina questioned curiously. 

"Well, I know that you have come from Africa after four years and I was thinking you would be a great assistant to Hagrid.  He deals with many great animals and I know how facinated you are with different types of species."  Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"I'd love to."  She began but stopped with a small frown on her pretty features. 

She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw her brother looking more depressed than ever. 

Dumbledore seeing her troubles smiled. 

"You may talk with him to make sure it's alright then tell me what you decide."  Dumbledore said and Marlaina smiled appreciatively. 

"Thank you Head Master."  She sighed. 

At the end of dinner the food disappeared and Dumbledore again stood up. 

"Off to your dorms for a good night sleep!"  Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face.

Marlaina looked toward Draco and gave him a nod. 

He nodded as well and as everyone left he stayed behind. 

"What is it now?"  Draco asked boredly. 

Marlaina scowled at her brother's tone. 

"Dumbledore offered me a job and I wanted to make sure it's ok with you."  Marlaina said calmly. 

"Sure!  Why the bloody hell not!  Why don't you just become Head Master while you're at it?"  Draco asked sarcastically. 

"I asked you because your opinion means a lot to me!  If you don't want me to take the job then say so Draco!"  Marlaina argued. 

"Fine, I don't want you to take the job."  Draco said calmly. 

Marlaina's mouth opened slightly. 

Draco glared at her for a moment before speaking. 

"I know how much you want this but…"  He began. 

"You still won't let me take it?"  Marlaina asked. 

"Listen, if people find out that my sister is teaching a class then they might think that the only reason I'm passing is because you talked to the other professors."  Draco explained. 

"So you're pretty much just worried about your reputation?"  Marlaina asked amazed. 

"Of course!  What else do I have?  I'm a pureblood Malfoy, Marlaina!  I don't want you here!"  With that Draco ran out of the room and Marlaina sighed.

Marlaina turned around to see Professor Dumbledore with a sad smile. 

"I'll take it."

Well?  R&R please…I hope this is getting a little more interesting and don't worry the romance will be on the way.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	3. Deal

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina.

A/N:  YAY more reviews!  Thanks to **Black Hat Insanity** and **Rial** for your reviews!  Now, Thanks to **Rial** and **Padfoot** I have made a few mistakes…oops.  I meant for Marlaina to be graduated before Malfoy came to school but because of my adding difficulties..lol…I messed up. So, now I've found a way to cover up my mistake and to keep my story a little more interesting..you'll have to read more to find out though! ::smiles::  Now, my other mistake was I misspelled Draco's mother's name..oops!  I called her Narissa instead of Narcissa so please excuse my math and english skills. Or should I say, lack there of.  Thank you!  R&R!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "So you're pretty much just worried about your reputation?"  Marlaina asked amazed. 

"Of course!  What else do I have?  I'm a pureblood Malfoy, Marlaina!  I don't want you here!"  With that Draco ran out of the room and Marlaina sighed.

Marlaina turned around to see Professor Dumbledore with a sad smile. 

"I'll take it."

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

"I'll take it."  She said then left the room. 

Dumbledore smiled as he left the Great Hall as well.

The next day Draco woke up quite pleased. 

"By this afternoon my sister will be gone from here."  He smirked. 

He quickly got dressed and leisurely walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Hermione and her friends were already sitting at their table eating animately.  Hermione ate hurriedly so she could make it to the library before class.

Draco finished pretty quickly and left the Great Hall just as Hermione came out. 

"Off to the library Granger?"  Draco sneered. 

"Wow, I'm surprised you know what that is, Malfoy."  Hermione glared at him. 

Draco glared back as he kept his hand near his wand. 

"I think it's time to show you where you belong, you filthy little mud…"  Before Malfoy could finish a voice yelled down the hallway. 

Draco rolled his eyes angrily as he knew the voice behind him.

"Now, that wouldn't be Mr. Malfoy getting himself into trouble now would it?"  Marlaina asked. 

Draco glared at Marlaina. 

"Don't give me that glare Draco or…"  She began. 

"Don't even threaten me Marlaina."  Draco said crossing his arms to start walking away. 

Once he was gone Hermione turned to Marlaina. 

"I guess you know Malfoy."  Hermione began with venom. 

"He can be a bit of a pain but most teachers ignore him."  Hermione smiled. 

Marlaina decided to play innocent. 

"I take it you don't like Draco very much?"  Marlaina asked. 

Hermione snorted but covered her mouth. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"He can be tough on the outside but he's quite sweet once you get to know him."  Marlaina smiled as she left a confused Hermione. 

Hermione shrugged and continued to the library.

Later the Gryffindors had a class with the Slytherins and guess what class that was? 

Marlaina stood with Hagrid as the groups showed up outside. 

"Class, this is…"  Before Hagrid could finish Marlaina interupted him. 

"You may call me Marlaina."  She said with a smile. 

Hagrid nodded. 

"She just came from Africa…"  Hagrid continued. 

This time he was interupted by Crabbe. 

"Nice guess Draco!"  Crabbe said happily. 

The other students turned around to see Draco rolling his eyes and sighing angrily. 

"O.k…anyway, she's here to tell us a little bit about where she's from and what types of creatures she's encountered."  Hagrid finished looking towards Marlaina. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"I spent the last four years in Africa where I studied many different species.  I should have been here but thanks to Dumbledore I could go on this expidition before graduating and still get full marks"  Marlaina continued talking with a few questions mostly from Hermione about the different creatures. 

"Wasn't that so amazing?  She practically traveled the world in only four years after graduating!  One of those years she should have been here but Dumbledore let her go because it was an excellent oportunity."  Hermione rambled on and on about Marlaina. 

"Hermione?  We were in the class.  We know she's been in Africa and all that."  Ron pointed out. 

Hermione sighed. 

"Sorry."  She said. 

"But, it's so exciting."  Hermione said excitedly.

Hagrid quite enjoyed Marlaina's tales as well. 

After class Draco stalked over to Marlaina. 

"What are you still doing here?!"  He yelled. 

Hagrid didn't have a clue what was going on. 

He didn't know Marlaina was Malfoy's older sister. 

Frankly, they were nothing alike as far as he could tell. 

"I'm doing my job Draco."  Marlaina calmly replied. 

"You graduated years ago!  Will you stop trying to relive your stupid days at Hogwarts when you were miss know-it-all?"  Draco yelled.

Marlaina narrowed her eyes. 

"I know you're upset because your big sister is here but that doesn't mean I'm out to ruin your rep.  Noone even knows I'm your sister so get over it Draco!"  Marlaina yelled. 

Hagrid gasped and Draco narrowed his eyes. 

"Fine, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Deal?"  He asked. 

"Deal."  Marlaina said angrily. 

Draco stormed off as Marlaina clenched her teeth trying not to scream. 

"Since when was her cute little brother an evil backstabbing git?"  Marlaina thought.

Well?  I'm still waiting for my cookie Black Hat Insanity? Lol.  J/p hope you liked it!  And I hope I explained clearly that Malfoy thinks his sister is only there because she missed her last year with all her friends and somehow teaching will bring back those good times.  Well, if the story didn't, then I just did. Lol.  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	4. The start of a plan

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina.

A/N:  Alright, another update! YAY for C-E-F-Y! lol.  Now I want you all to keep in mind that when I first started writing this I had a COMPLETELY different idea in mind.  It's changed a lot into what I think will be a better story so try to work with me through the messed up little details…thank you!  R&R please!  Thanks to all my reviewers! I love your constructive critism!  I will try to use your advice to the best of my ability…thank you…now..on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "Fine, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Deal?"  He asked. 

"Deal."  Marlaina said angrily. 

Draco stormed off as Marlaina clenched her teeth trying not to scream. 

"Since when was her cute little brother an evil backstabbing git?"  Marlaina thought.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Malfoy was steaming.  He stormed all the way back to Hogwarts and down the hallway to the Great Hall.  That happened to be their last class of the day. 

Malfoy stopped as he heard tons of voices down a hallway.  He turned to see a large group of mixed houses standing in front of a doorway. 

He slowly walked over and saw that most of the girls looked quite happy except for a few exceptions and the guys were all depressed. 

After shoving a few people out of his way Malfoy made it to a sign posted on the doors.  He read it quickly and his mouth dropped open. 

H O G W A R T S   S P R I N G   B A L L !

All students are invited to the Hogwarts Spring Ball.  You may however, not invite anyone from another school.  The ball will be in two weeks from this Saturday and you are all required to wear dress robes.  This ball is a little different from most because we are allowing the girls to choose whomever they would like to bring to the ball.

          It continued on about what time and was signed by Dumbledore but Malfoy was just skimming and didn't really care.  This year was turning into a definite nightmare. 

"How can my life get any worse?"  He asked himself. 

Just then Pansy came running up to him. 

"Oh Draco!"  She called happily. 

Malfoy's eyes became wide as he ran for his life.

          Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Malfoy run by them looking rather pissed as well as terrified. 

At first they looked confused until they saw Pansy chasing him screaming, "DRACO!! YOU'RE COMING TO THE BALL WITH ME!!"  as she ran after him. 

They all three began to laugh hysterically. 

"You know, I actually almost feel bad for Malfoy."  Hermione said. 

"Key word, _Almost_."  Ron pointed out as they walked up to the sign and paled.

          "This sucks."  Ron said boredly. 

The three went up to the common room after reading the sign. 

"I think it's sort of nice."  Hermione said. 

Harry and Ron stared at her as if she had three heads. 

She sighed. 

"I mean, finally giving the girls a chance to pick who they want to bring.  Usually we have to wait around for someone to ask and if they don't we look stupid for not having a date."  Hermione trailed off as she thought of past experiences. 

Ron and Harry just shrugged.

          Draco had finally escaped Pansy when he hid in an empty classroom to catch his breath. 

"Draco?"  A voice asked. 

Malfoy's head shot up as he saw his sister looking at him worriedly. 

"Oh thank god it's just you."  Draco calmed considerably. 

"What's going on?"  Marlaina asked sitting next to him. 

He glared at her. 

"My whole life is falling apart that's what!"  Malfoy began to get angry now that he wasn't so terrified. 

          "Will you stop snapping at me and just tell me what's going on?"  Marlaina asked crossing her arms. 

"Fine, there's a ball coming up…"  Draco started. 

"Oh, a ball?  That's lovely.  I remember the balls at Hogwarts they were absolutely…"  Marlaina stopped once she saw Draco's bored expression. 

"Do you want to hear this or not?"  He asked somewhat agrivated. 

"Sorry.  Yes of course."  She said listening. 

"Well, this time the girls get to choose who they want for dates."  Draco said shivering slightly as he thought of Pansy. 

"So? What's so wrong with that?"  Marlaina asked. 

Draco gave her a depressed look and she smiled teasingly. 

"So, my little brother has found himself a girl huh?"  Marlaina asked quite pleased. 

"She's not _MY _girl.  She just has a bit of a crush on me is all."  Draco said with a blush. 

He wasn't exactly comfortable in telling his sister this. 

"So, who is this young witch you've managed to charm?"  Marlaina continued to tease. 

Draco sighed. 

"Pansy…"  He began. 

"Her?"  Marlaina said with a laugh. 

"Oh, I see you've met the bimbo?"  Draco said with a fake smile. 

Marlaina frowned. 

"Why are you so mean to people?"  Marlaina asked. 

Draco just stared at her blankly. 

She shook her head and gave up. 

"Well, if you could choose to go with someone, who would it be?"  Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

"You really think I'd tell you?"  Draco laughed. 

"That's funny."  Draco said. 

Marlaina smirked. 

"I'll figure it out _'Mafloy'._"  She said in a teasing, roll your eyes, sort of way. 

With that Malfoy left the room.

Draco snuck down to the Slytherin common room without so much as a shreik from Pansy. 

He sighed happily as he sat down on the couch and pulled out a book of Potions. 

"Hey Draco."  A voice said. 

Malfoy moved the book from his face and stared up at the hazel eyes of a fellow Slytherin girl. 

"What?"  He asked trying to sound annoyed but instead he was amazed at her bright hazel eyes. 

The girl smirked.  She sat down next to Malfoy and continued to stare at him. 

"I need your help and I think you'll be ready to jump at my offer."  She said calmly. 

Malfoy looked curious but confused. 

"Continue."  He urged. 

She smiled lightly then began her proposition. 

"Go to the Ball with me."  She began. 

"I know you don't want to go with Pansy…"  The girl said with discust at her very name. 

"You'll be hard pressed to find someone else to go to the Ball with before you run into Pansy again, especially since girls are supposed to be asking."  The girl finished. 

"True, but why do you want to go with me?"  Malfoy asked with a smirk. 

The girl rolled her eyes in discust. 

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy.  Everyone knows that Carnigan will want to go with me and frankly I don't want to go with him.  So, you get me out of going with him while I help you stay away from Pansy."  She said quite pleased at her plan even though her face showed no emotion.

Malfoy looked her over. 

She was quite tall with shoulder length brown hair with red highlights that was layered to shape her face.  She had clear skin and bright hazel eyes that could put you in a trance if you weren't careful.  Her face and body was quite slender.  Overall, she was cute.  Dangerous, but still cute. 

"Alright…"  Malfoy began questioningly. 

The girl smirked. 

"Larissa Devon."  She said shaking his hand. 

Malfoy nodded.

Yes, I put myself in here…I always wanted to be evil…it looks more fun. Lol.  Anywho, R&R please.  I hope you like this.  It'll get more interesting in later chapters that I've started but I still want your advice it really helps when I have my blond moments.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	5. At his expence

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina.

A/N:  Alright, I know some of you don't like my story but I thank you for your reviews…I'm trying to figure out how to put in Marlaina and a romance with Draco and Hermione…it's quite difficult to think about this and to correct silly mistakes or try and make the fic better but I hope I am improving.  Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for their patience!  I do appreciate it more than you know.  That's all, on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "Alright…"  Malfoy began questioningly. 

The girl smirked. 

"Larissa Devon."  She said shaking his hand. 

Malfoy nodded.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

"Help me!"  Ron whispered in a strained voice. 

"What?"  Hermione and Harry asked. 

Ron had finally found Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall doing homework.  He sat down at the table to catch his breath. 

"I hate this ball idea."  Ron said looking around suspiciously. 

"We know, you've told us a hundred times, at least."  Hermione pointed out. 

"Yes, but I didn't know that I would actually get asked to the ball!  I thought you know, noone would bother and I could just stay in the common room all night.  I wouldn't mind really, but no!  I've been chased by at least five girls who started arguing who was going to ask me!  I'm stuck in the middle of their stupid girly problems and it's driving me mad."  Ron said as he hit his head on the table once and rested it there.

"Alright, I'll help you."  Hermione said to her depressing friend. 

Ron shot up. 

"You will? How?"  Ron asked curiously. 

"You can go with me.  That way all those girls will leave you alone."  Hermione said with a shrug. 

Harry just smiled at his two friends as Ron was in a much better mood. 

"Is this also to get you out of asking someone Hermione?"  Harry asked teasingly. 

"Of course not.  I don't have anyone in mind and you both are my friends and I figured you'd want to go with G…"  Harry covered Hermiones mouth and smiled nervously as Ron looked at them curiously. 

The next day while Hermione was walking to Potions she was stopped by Parvati and Lavender. 

"Is it true?"  They asked. 

"Is what true?"  Hermione asked having an idea of what they were going to ask but decided to play innocent instead. 

"That you're going with Ron?"  The girls said at the same time discustedly. 

"Yes."  Hermione said somewhat angrily. 

They looked at eachother and ran off giggling.  Hermione shrugged and went to class.

"There you are Draco!  I've been looking everywhere for you!"  Pansy said with an evil smirk. 

"How many times do I have to tell you…it's MALFOY!"  Malfoy said angrily crossing his arms. 

"Whatever you want."  Pansy said seductively reaching for his arm. 

Malfoy gave her a look of discust as he pulled away from her. 

"What do you want Parkinson?"  Malfoy asked. 

Marlaina was on her way to visit her favorite teacher before class started.  While she was walking to Snape's classroom she overheard her brother and stopped behind a corner to spy on him. 

"How many times do I have to tell you…it's MALFOY!"  He yelled as Pansy giggled and Marlaina could clearly see her grab Draco's arm. 

"Whatever you want."  She said as Marlaina stifled a laugh at her brother's expence. 

"What do you want?"  He asked pulling away. 

"I want you to go to the ball with me."  Pansy said with an evil smile. 

"Sorry, can't."  Malfoy said as he turned from her. 

Marlaina could clearly see his face of releif and annoyance. 

Pansy's eyes began to become dark with anger as she glared at the back of Malfoy's head. 

"Why not?"  She asked with venom in her voice. 

"Already been asked."  Draco said with a shrug walking towards Snape's classroom. 

"By who!?"  Pansy asked appauled. 

She remembered clearly telling EVERY Slytherin girl not to ask Draco to the ball or they would be severely punished.

It was the first night that Hogwarts students found out about the ball.  At night all of the girls were discussing who they would ask. 

"Listen, I don't care who you all invite to the ball but remember this…Draco Malfoy is mine!  If any of you even DARE to look at him in a suggestive way then I suggest you sleep with your eyes OPEN!"  Pansy said with a glare to every single girl. 

"Calm down Parkinson.  Noone wants your precious Malfoy."  A voice said with a snort. 

Pansy turned to see a girl her age with a frown of discust. 

"Devon."  Pansy said with venom. 

"They better not."  Parkinson then left the dorm room to the common room.

Pansy came out of her thoughts as she saw Draco was staring at her with an amused expression. 

"Who?  Who asked you?"  Pansy asked venomously. 

"Why do you care?"  Draco asked. 

He wasn't stupid.  If he got Devon in trouble than he would have hell to pay. 

"You'll find out soon enough."  Draco said as he left. 

Pansy just stood in the hallway dumbfounded.

Marlaina came around the corner after hearing this and smiled. 

"So, you got yourself a date.  I wonder who the lucky girl is."  Marlaina thought as she walked into the classroom. 

Snape turned to see Marlaina and just stared at her. 

"What can I do for you Miss…"  He began. 

"Marlaina.  Thank you. I just came to visit my favorite teacher."  Marlaina said looked over and saw Draco with a sigh of releif. 

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I will be conducting a class soon so if you would be so kind as to leave."  Snape said sitting at his desk. 

Marlaina smirked. 

"Haven't changed a bit have you Snape?"  Marlaina shrugged as she left the room and Malfoy sniggered. 

"Problem Mr. Malfoy?"  Snape asked. 

"Uh…no Professor."  Malfoy said as he shut up and turned to his book.

The class ended rather quickly to the delight of Harry and his friends. 

"That class actually wasn't that bad."  Hermione said as she hummed a little tune to herself. 

"Humming?"  Ron and Harry both stopped. 

"What?"  Hermione asked coming out of her daze. 

"What's wrong with you?"  Ron asked putting a hand to her forehead. 

"I'm fine."  Hermione laughed. 

Ron and Harry looked at one another before grabbing Hermiones arms and dragging her down to the Medical Wing. 

By the time they were down there Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at them when they told her Hermione was in too good of a mood.  Madame Pomfrey took a look at Hermione who was glaring at her friends. 

"There is nothing wrong with me!"  She yelled storming out of the room. 

Ron and Harry grinned sheepishly as they ran after her.

Thanks for the great reviews!  I went camping this weekend is why it took so long to update…Please R&R!  Thanks!  Oh, and I especially want to thank **Black Hat Insanity** for your kind words!  Oh, and the cookie! lol.  My deepest appreciations towards you!  I love hearing from you!

C-E-F-Y

Ps.  I'll update soon…promise!


	6. A little trouble never hurt anyone

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  YAY! Another cookie for me! Lol.  Thanks for the great reviews!  I'm so pleased!  Now, don't worry, I just have to tell you all this.  I do plan to make this a Hermione/Draco fic.  There is NO POSSIBLE way I could change my mind so don't worry.  I love 'em too much! Lol.  You'll see what I have planned…I think it's a pretty good idea and I think you'll all be pleased.  Enjoy the chapter!  I tried to make it longer than usual because I had a plan so I hope you like it!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 By the time they were down there Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at them when they told her Hermione was in too good of a mood.  Madame Pomfrey took a look at Hermione who was glaring at her friends. 

"There is nothing wrong with me!"  She yelled storming out of the room. 

Ron and Harry grinned sheepishly as they ran after her.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Draco was the last to leave the class and as he left he ran into someone. 

"Watch it!"  He yelled until he saw who it was and smirked. 

"I hear Parkinson has been asking who you're going with.  What'd you tell her?"  Devon asked holding on to Malfoy's shirt as she stared at him with an emotionless face. 

"Don't worry, I said she'd find out eventually.  I didn't tell her who."  Malfoy said as he took her hands and got them off of his clothes as he began to straighten out his robes. 

Larissa still had no expression. 

"Good.  It better stay that way."  She said as she walked away. 

"Don't worry so much Devon!"  Malfoy called as he left back to the Slytherin Common Room.

          "We're sorry Hermione."  Harry said. 

"You sent me to the med. Wing just because I was in a good mood!"  She barked. 

"Well, that usually…"  Ron began. 

Hermion stopped walking abrubtly and turned to her friends. 

"What?  Doesn't happen?  I'm not usually happy so there MUST be something wrong.  I'm sorry!  From now on, I'll be pissed off!"  With that she turned around and began walking briskly again. 

"But Hermione…"  They began. 

She flipped them off as she continued down the hallway mumbling about not asking anyone to the dance and turned a corner out of sight.

          Harry and Ron walked back to the common room which was in the opposite direction.  They walked in silence most of the way there until Ron finally spoke up. 

"Do you think she'll still go to the ball with me?"  He asked Harry. 

Harry's head shot up from the floor to stare at Ron dumbfounded. 

He sighed. 

"I think we need to appologize."  Harry said. 

"Why is it always us appologizing and not her?"  Ron asked sadly. 

"Because we were in the wrong."  Harry said. 

Ron sighed. 

"Alright."  He said as they entered the portrait hole.

          On the way down to the Slytherin Common room Larissa walked by a Gryfindor girl that happened to be crying against a wall.  Larissa looked around before leaning down to examine the girl. 

"Hey."  She said. 

Hermione's head shot up and once she realized it was a Slytherin girl she glared at her. 

"What?"  Hermione asked as Larissa smirked. 

"Go ahead.  Yell at me for being near your precious dorms!"  Hermione said angrily. 

"Hey.  I'm not here to yell at you."  Larissa said still looking around to make sure noone was coming. 

"Then what do you want?"  Hermione asked confused. 

Larissa bit her lip but smiled evilly.

          Malfoy continued on his way down to the portrait hole. 

On his way he ran into Carnigan. 

Malfoy planned to walk right by him but suddenly Carnigan pushed Malfoy up against a wall.  Malfoy grabbed his wand and pointed it in Carnigan's face as he smirked. 

"STOP!"  A voice yelled. 

Both boys looked over to the voice and Carnigan dropped Malfoy. 

Malfoy landed in a huge heap on the floor.  Carnigan was quite a bit taller than him. 

          Malfoy sat up and looked at who had yelled.  He prayed it wasn't Devon.  She would be pissed that Carnigan found out and would probably break the deal to go to the ball with him.  Then he'd have to find someone else before Pansy found out he was single again.  That would take some time that he didn't have. 

He looked up and frowned. 

It was worse…much, much worse.

          "No way!  I refuse!"  Hermione yelled. 

Larissa rolled her eyes. 

"Listen you wouldn't just be doing me a favor.  It's for you too."  Larissa said nicely. 

"How?"  Hermione asked. 

"You wouldn't have to go with Ron anymore.  You said you were mad at him."  Larissa pointed out while playing with the hem of her robes. 

"Yea, but we always forgive eachother.  It's not like we stay mad forever."  Hermione said. 

Larissa sighed sadly. 

          "How does this benefit you anyway?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa blushed. 

Hermione looked at the girl a moment curiously but smiled. 

"You like…"  Hermione began but Larissa covered the girls mouth. 

"Will you shut up?  If you haven't noticed I'm a Slytherin.  We don't just yell out our feelings like you Gryfindors."  Larissa said.  Hermione bit her lip.

          "I can't.  What about school work?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa would have smiled if she wasn't so good at hiding her emotions.  She knew soon Granger here would agree to her plan and it would all be smooth sailing from then on. 

"I already thought of that."  She said calmly. 

She pulled out some parchment and handed it to Hermione. 

"What's this?"  Hermione asked taking it. 

"For a smart girl you sure don't know how to read."  Larissa said sarcastically. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she unrolled it. 

She gasped.

          "Well, I suspect I won't have to tell you to drop Mr. Malfoy since you already have, Mr…"  Marlaina asked. 

"Carnigan."  He said with a smile. 

"Mr. Carnigan.  I hope that you will kindly keep your hands away from Mr. Malfoy here?  Can I trust you with that?"  Marlaina asked. 

Carnigan looked at Draco who was glaring at his sister dumbfounded. 

"Yes."  He said. 

"Good, you may go."  She said with a distant wave of her hand. 

Carnigan smiled at getting off the hook so easily and ran around the corner quickly.

          Marlaina turned to her brother. 

"I know you're mad but…"  She began. 

"I'm not mad."  Malfoy whispered. 

"Furious then?"  Marlaina asked seriously. 

Malfoy laughed. 

"There's that smile I missed so much."  Marlaina laughed. 

Draco laughed as well despite himself as Marlaina helped him off the ground. 

"You know, you're not very popular with many people."  She pointed out.

          "What do you expect?  I'm a Malfoy."  Draco said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Draco, you know just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean you have to live up to the rep.  You can be so much better than that.  I know you can."  Marlaina said ruffling his hair. 

He sighed. 

"Look at…"  She began. 

"You?  No thanks sis, I'm perfectly happy being a spoiled brat that everyone respects."  Draco said with a smirk. 

Marlaina didn't laugh. 

"Listen, I have to get to the common room.  I guess I'll see you around now that you're here to stay."  Draco said trying to sound depressed. 

Marlaina nodded as she saw him walk away.

          Hermione was walking back to the Gryfindor common room at a leisurely pace.  She had a lot of thinking to do. 

She thought back to the proposition Larissa had offered to her.

          "I need your help."  Larissa said. 

"Help?  With what?"  Hermione was in such a state of shock that a Slytherin of all people in that school would want her help. 

"You're friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley right?"  She asked. 

"Well,"  Hermione began. 

"You're not friends anymore?"  Larissa asked. 

"Well, yes but we had a fight if you must know."  Hermione said distressedly. 

Larissa nodded. 

"Alright, there is this guy, Carnigan.  Well, he wants to go with me to the ball…"  Larissa began. 

"What does that have to do with me?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa sighed angrily. 

"It doesn't.  I'm just telling you this for the hell of it."  Larissa said sarcastically. 

          "Fine, I'm listening."  Hermione said. 

"Well, I had to find someone else to go with so that I wouldn't have to go with him."  Larissa began. 

"But, girls get to choose their dates so why not just not ask him?"  Hermione asked. 

"Because, there is only one other person that I wouldn't mind going with…and he has a date.  I didn't know this until I already told Carnigan I wasn't going with him and now he keeps hounding me about who I'm going with and so I asked…Draco Malfoy to go with me…"  Larissa continued with a frown. 

"What?  But I thought every Slytherin girl wanted Malfoy.  He's like a dream to you girls…"  Hermione stated matter-of-factly. 

"Not to all of us.  Believe it or not but he can be a real pain to even his own house."  Larissa said with discust.

          "So, what does this have to do with me?"  Hermione continued to ask. 

Larissa smiled despite herself. 

"Well, I was hoping…for the ball…we could switch places."  Larissa said with an expressionless face. 

"Are you kidding?  Pansy'll beat me up!"  Hermione yelled. 

"No she won't.  Draco won't let her."  Larissa explained.

          Switch places. 

It sounded sort of sneaky and she actually thought she might enjoy…being a Slytherin.  After all, she was just doing it to help out Larissa…she was helping a Slythering girl!?  What was wrong with Hermione now-a-days?  She was acting completely insane! 

This had absolutely nothing to do with her! 

Nothing. 

So why did she feel so excited about it? 

Maybe because she's in love? Lol.  R&R! What do you think of my plan? Good?  Bad?  Indifferent?  Lol.  I like it but I would like some opinions thanks!  I'll update soon!  Don't worry!  I'm so glad my first HP fic is working out so well!  Who would of thought!

C-E-F-Y


	7. Invisible to you

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  WOW!! I got like ten reviews yesterday for this fic!  I'm so proud.  ::hands out cookies:: one for **Black Hat Insanity, DragonSpirit7037, KeWlGaL9tH, insanity-is-my-life, Court12, paprika90, surfergurl990** and **Lain-Iris!  **Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 Switch places. 

It sounded sort of sneaky and she actually thought she might enjoy…being a Slytherin.  After all, she was just doing it to help out Larissa…she was helping a Slythering girl!?  What was wrong with Hermione now-a-days?  She was acting completely insane! 

This had absolutely nothing to do with her! 

Nothing. 

So why did she feel so excited about it? 

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Draco made it to the common room and saw no sign of Pansy. 

He gave a sigh of releif. 

He did however notice Devon sitting on a chair reading a book. 

As he got closer he noticed the book was upside down and Devon had a slight frown on her face. 

"Stressed there Devon?"  He asked sitting on the couch across from her. 

She looked up with an expressionless face as always and sneered. 

"No of course not."  She then took a closer look and smirked. 

"Got in a fight?"  She asked. 

          Malfoy then remembered being dropped by Carnigan. 

"No thanks to you.  I ran into your stupid boyfriend on my way here."  Malfoy said angrily. 

Devon smirked. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes as he sighed and went up the stairs to his bed where he immediately dropped and fell asleep.

          Hermione made it back to the common room and sat on a chair.  She stared at the flames in the fireplace trying to figure out the right thing to do.  A student was asking her for help.  Of course she should help.  Although, she did only agree to help another Hogwarts student if it was for school, she never thought anyone would ask to switch places with her. 

She sighed as she removed her gaze from the dancing flames.

          "Hey Hermione?"  Ron walked into the common room surprisingly without Harry by his side. 

He sat down on the floor in front of her and gave her a half smile. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry about earlier.  You know, with bringing you to the medical wing.  I know it was wrong of Harry and I to do that and you should have every right to be angry with us.  I-I'm sorry."  He appologized. 

          "Drat."  Hermione said. 

Ron gave her a questioning look. 

"I can't stay mad at you Ronald Weasley."  Hermione smiled. 

Ron smiled also. 

"So, will you still go to the ball with me?"  Ron asked angelically. 

Hermione nodded half-heartedly. 

"Thanks Ron."  She said. 

"For what?"  He asked. 

"For making up my mind about something."  She finished as she smiled and went up to her bed and fell asleep.

          It was finally a weekend.  The first weekend that would be spent in Hogsmeade. 

All the students were quite excited to go especially the girls who hadn't bought dress robes yet. 

Hermione happily skipped down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole. 

She told Larissa she'd meet her after breakfast to discuss what they were wearing and possibly shop together. 

Hermione had a feeling that they probably wouldn't be able to agree on anything so she wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting but a day in Hogsmeade would do her good.

          Malfoy yawned as he got out of bed.  He looked around and noticed that only a few boys were still in bed.  He stretched out and got up to head down to breakfast. 

He walked into the common room and went out into the hallway on his way to the Great Hall. 

Today he would have to go…

shopping.  For dress robes.  He sighed quite depressingly just thinking about it.

          After Hermione finished her breakfast she looked over to the Slytherin table. 

She saw Larissa looking towards her and she nodded. 

Hermione excused herself from her friends to say she was going to the library and they nodded. 

"Don't be late.  Remember, Hogsmeade today."  Harry pointed out taking another bite of an apple. 

Hermione nodded and quickly left the Great Hall after Larissa did.

          Larissa stepped outside of the Great Hall and waited as she saw Hermione come out as well. 

"Jeez, took you long enough."  Larissa pointed out. 

"Sorry."  Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

"So, what's the plan?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, I'm going to buy Green and Black robes and you will buy your Red and Gold ones I suppose.  We are switching bodies so there really is no need to shop together."  Larissa said. 

Hermione nodded. 

"When will I see the robes?"  Hermione asked. 

"How about once we get back.  I'll show you what I've picked and you can do the same."  Larissa said. 

Both girls nodded as they headed towards the group of students forming to go to Hogsmeade.

          Malfoy wasn't the only guy that wasn't looking forward to shopping. 

Harry and Ron were also quite depressed. 

Ginny ran up to them and Harry smiled as she blushed slightly. 

"Hey Gin."  Harry said. 

"Hey Harry."  She said playing with a lock of her red hair. 

"Have you seen Hermione?"  Ron asked.  

"No, not today."  Ginny said. 

"What do you bet she's still in the library at Hogwarts."  Ron said with a slight laugh. 

"No I'm not."  Ron turned to see Hermione with an amused smile. 

          "Hey Hermione.  Let's go."  Ginny said dragging her friend away. 

"We're going to get some makeup and such you two go get your robes."  Hermione said. 

They nodded. 

"See ya Gin."  Harry waved. 

Ginny blushed as she waved back. 

"Jeez, you guys got it bad.  Have you told Ron yet?"  Hermione asked. 

Ginny frowned. 

"No."  Ginny said. 

"He'll understand…"  Hermione began. 

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione. 

"Ok, sorry I forgot it was Ron we're talking about."  Hermione said. 

Ginny nodded.

          Larissa walked into a dress shop. 

She noticed Ron and Harry over in a corner looking at some dress robes. 

Larissa smiled as she watched them goofing off.  She walked closer where she saw some girls dress robes. 

Ron and Harry walked by her and she actually smiled.  Neither of them noticed as they continued. 

Larissa frowned slightly. 

"He'll never see me until I'm Hermione."  She thought as she sighed aloud.

          Draco continued looking at dress robes with a large amount of boredom. 

He moved on to another store where he finally saw it. 

The perfect robes. 

They were black with green trim on the collar and the bottom. 

Draco smirked. 

"Thank god this shopping is almost done."  He thought while taking the robes and paying for them.

Well?  R&R please!  Next chapter should be more exciting…hope you like! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	8. You're on!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Thanks for the great reviews!  I'm glad you all enjoyed your cookies. Lol.  **Court12**- I love chocolate chip too! And I'm glad you liked your cookie! lol.  **Slips DeGrins**- I'm glad you like my little story.  Hope you keep reading!  **Lain-Iris**- Thank you for the cookie!!  **Black Hat Insanity**- That is ironic! I've never heard that song! Lol. I will try to have more Draco/Hermione interaction soon.  Thanks guys!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

          Draco continued looking at dress robes with a large amount of boredom. 

He moved on to another store where he finally saw it. 

The perfect robes. 

They were black with green trim on the collar and the bottom. 

Draco smirked. 

"Thank god this shopping is almost done."  He thought while taking the robes and paying for them.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

After shopping for their outfits, Larissa and Hermione left back to Hogwarts. 

When they got there they went into an empty classroom. 

"What'd you get?"  Larissa asked. 

Hermione held up her dress.  It was dark blue with black trim and glitter and would fit her nicely. 

Larissa nodded with a smile. 

Hermione smiled too. 

"What'd you get for me?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa held up her dress.  It was a black dress with green trim and pearls. 

"Oh, wow."  Hermione said happily.

          "So, when and how do we switch?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, we should switch an hour before the ball so we have time to get ready.  As for how, I found this spell in the library."  Larissa explained showing Hermione the spell. 

"Oh, alright.  How long does it take to create the potion?"  Hermione asked. 

"It says it takes a week.  I started it this morning so we should have it just in time."  Larissa explained. 

Hermione nodded. 

          The girls were about to leave the classroom when Larissa turned around to face Hermione. 

"Um…I just wanted to thank you.  I mean, not many Gryffindors would of done this for me."  Larissa said. 

"No problem."  Hermione smiled. 

Larissa smiled back and they ran to their own common rooms.

          Marlaina was bored.  Being a teacher wasn't what it was cracked up to be.  Especially an assistant.  She sighed boredly as she took yet another lap around the castle.  Suddenly an idea hit her. 

"Everyone's gone to Hogsmeade…you could easily get onto the field…you brought it with you."  Marlaina smiled as she ran to her room.

          Harry, Ron and Ginny came back from Hogsmeade as well to look for Hermione.  They lost her in one of the shops and after searching everywhere they decided to come back to Hogwarts. 

"Where do you think she is?"  Ron asked. 

They walked to the library and surprisingly didn't find her in there. 

They walked towards the common room when they spotted her walking from there. 

"There you are Hermione."  Harry said. 

"Sorry guys.  I didn't mean to leave you so fast."  She appologized. 

"It's ok."  Ginny said. 

          "Well, now that we found you, you want to practice our Quidditch?"  Ron asked turning to Harry. 

"Sure."  Harry smiled. 

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as they headed out to the field. 

When they got there Ron and Harry were about to fly off when Hermione and Ginny stopped them. 

"What?"  They asked turning to the girls. 

They were staring into the air so the boys followed their gaze to see someone flying in the air already.

          Marlaina stood on her broom as though she was surfing and flew around through the loops and laughed.  She did a flip and started to fall.  As she fell she pulled out her wand and directed her broom back to her and landed on it just before hitting the ground. 

"Wow, she's good."  Harry said. 

Ron nodded. 

Marlaina continued doing tricks as the four sat down to watch. 

          Malfoy got back from Hogmeade and decided to pracitce on his broom.  He thought he deserved it after shopping. 

He flew out onto the field just to find his sister flying around doing tricks.  He laughed as he flew closer. 

He hadn't noticed the four friends watching his sister. 

Marlaina stopped doing tricks and turned to her brother. 

"What do you say to a little competition?"  Marlaina asked. 

"You're on."  He said as they shook hands.

          Marlaina stood up on her broom and Draco did the same.  She flew in a loop around him and spun around as the broom continued it's course. 

Draco tried to do it also but couldn't spin on the broom. 

"Try this."  She said as she kept her broom stationary and spun around. 

Draco did that easy enough and Marlaina began to move his broom. 

"Hey!"  Draco said sitting down again. 

Marlaina laughed.

          "What are they doing?"  Ginny asked. 

"I don't know.  It seems like she's teaching him."  Hermione said. 

"They look like they've done this before."  Harry said. 

Ron shrugged as they all continued to watch. 

Marlaina and Draco then began to do loops around the field racing. 

"Whoever does 10 laps first wins!"  Draco called as he passed the four friends. 

"YOU'RE ON DRACO!"  She laughed chasing after him. 

          Draco went faster. 

"You'll never catch me Mar!"  He yelled looking back at his sister. 

"DRACO!"  Marlaina screamed. 

Draco turned back around and his eyes became wide as he saw one of the towers directly in front of him. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!"  He yelled as he hit it. 

Marlaina flew over as fast as she could and landed near the tower.  She ran over and found her brother scratched up and unconscious.

          When Harry and the others saw Draco hit, they just stood up shocked. 

Marlaina used her wand to lift her brother up and began to hurreidly run to the Medical wing. 

Hermione followed even after hearing Ron and the other's calling. 

Later, after Madame Pompfrey bandaged him up he could have visitors. 

Hermione walked in as though she had something else to do but looked over and saw Marlaina sitting by him.

          Hermione began to walk over when Marlaina looked up. 

"Will, he be ok?"  Hermione asked. 

Marlaina smiled and nodded. 

"You'd need more than a few bruises to stop…"  She paused. 

"Mr. Malfoy."  She finished. 

Hermione noticed the pause but didn't think much about it. 

"Well, now that I'm sure he's in good hands I guess I'll be heading out."  She said as she left the med. Wing. 

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed a frown on his face since Marlaina left. 

"I hope you get better, I need a date."  She laughed slightly as she walked away.

Well?  R&R please!  Thanks!  I'll update soon!  Hope you liked this.  It's sort of boring but don't worry the ball is coming up soon.

C-E-F-Y


	9. Oh! Don't worry about me!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Well, I loved reading the reviews but I only got 4…thanks **padfoot**. Lol.  And thank you to everyone else who sent one!  Here's the next chapter…I hope you like.  **Black Hat Insanity**, I was kinda confused with your review.  Could you be more specific about what you liked in last chapter.  Thanks!  I'm glad I did something you liked! Lol.

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

"You'd need more than a few bruises to stop…"  She paused. 

"Mr. Malfoy."  She finished. 

Hermione noticed the pause but didn't think much about it. 

"Well, now that I'm sure he's in good hands I guess I'll be heading out."  She said as she left the med. Wing. 

Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed a frown on his face since Marlaina left. 

"I hope you get better, I need a date."  She laughed slightly as she walked away.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Malfoy opened his eyes to see noone there. 

"Figures, noone wants to visit me."  He whispered. 

"Actually you'd be surprised."  A voice said. 

Malfoy turned his head to see Devon sitting next to the bed. 

"What are you doing here?"  He asked hiding his happiness at having a visitor. 

"Just making sure my date is ok."  She said. 

Malfoy frowned. 

"Oh."  He said. 

Larissa looked down sadly. 

"Maybe if you were a little nicer you'd have some friends come to see you."  She pointed out. 

"Oh, and look who's telling me this.  Miss personality."  Malfoy said rolling his eyes. 

"Hey, at least I have friends."  Larissa said crossing her arms. 

"How much you have to pay them?"  Malfoy asked seriously. 

Larissa glared at him. 

"FINE!  You can have one less visitor."  She stormed out.

Malfoy sighed sadly as he got up out of bed.  He stood on his leg and yelped.  

He fell back on the bed in a huge amount of pain. 

"God, what have they done while I've been in here?  Nothing obviously!"  He thought angrily. 

Madame Pomfrey came to his bed and shook her head. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay off that foot."  She said angrily. 

"Why hasn't it been fixed yet?!"  He yelled in an enormous amount of pain.

She pushed him back on the bed and took out her wand.  She pointed it at some bottles and they floated over.  She put some liquid in a glass. 

"Drink this.  As for your question, you can't drink while you're asleep."  She said rolling her eyes and walking away. 

Malfoy plugged his nose as he drank the liquid and tried to keep his lunch down. 

Marlaina came into the med. Wing and saw her brother holding his nose with a discusted look on his face and a glass to his lips. 

She smiled.  It was just like when he was little. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked up to him. 

"How you feeling?"  She asked. 

He gave her a discusted look as he put down the glass. 

She laughed as she sat on his bed. 

"How long have I been here?"  He asked. 

"Two days."  Marlaina said moving his hair out of his face. 

Draco leaned back and ran a hand through his hair putting it back in his eyes. 

"Why do you do that?"  She asked. 

He shrugged. 

Marlaina smiled knowingly. 

"For the girls?"  She asked. 

Draco blushed. 

"I wish you'd stop making this out to be something with a girl."  He said looking away.  

"But it is.  I can see it on your face.  Who is it?"  Marlaina asked getting comfortable. 

"I already told you I'm not telling you who."  He said looking away. 

"Fine."  She sighed.

          Hermione was sitting in the library doing a weeks worth of work.  She had just finished another assignment when she turned back to the parchment she received from Larissa.  It was a lesson plan for the following two weeks from all of her teachers.  She wasn't sure how Larissa got it but she was thankful to get all of her work done before and after the ball.  She wanted to be completely focused on Malfoy. 

"Who would of thought."  She thought with a sigh.

          At first she didn't believe that the parchment was actually a lesson plan until in class her teachers assigned exactly what it said on the parchment.  She had to believe Larissa now. 

They were getting quite close since she brought up her plan for the ball. 

They had a lot more in common then Hermione thought.  She was quite smart as well but didn't like to be the center of attention.  They both despised Malfoy as well so Hermione thought they would become good friends.

          "Still doing that work?"  A voice asked. 

Hermione turned to see Larissa with a friendly smile on her face. 

Hermione nodded with a sigh. 

"What about you?"  Hermione asked. 

"I already did all of mine.  I wish it showed us more than two weeks.  I could do the entire year and never have homework."  She laughed. 

Hermione smiled. 

          "So, what's up?  Are we ready for tomorrow?"  Hermione asked. 

"Yep.  Everything's turning out perfect.  The potion is almost complete."  Larissa said. 

"Good.  Can I ask you something else?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, you didn't give me much of a chance to say no but go ahead."  Larissa joked. 

"How long have you liked Ron?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa's mouth opened. 

"Well, I hadn't expected that."  She answered thoughtfully. 

"I'd say it was since second year.  He was so funny after breaking his wand."  Larissa said deep in her thoughts as she smiled. 

Hermione smiled at her as well.

          Tomorrow would be the night of the ball and all the students were very excited.  It was Malfoy's first day out of the hospital and he was doing much better.  After that juice he got from Madame Pomfrey he was walking again. 

Larissa came up to him only once that day just to make sure he would still be able to go. 

He nodded and she left.

          Harry and Ron were in the common room when Hermione and Ginny walked in. 

"You guys should get ready."  Ginny said. 

"We only have an hour until the dance."  Ginny said looking at her watch. 

"What?  Only an hour?"  Hermione asked. 

Ginny nodded. 

Hermione ran upstairs and grabbed her dress.  She hurriedly made her way out of the portrait hole and to the girls bathroom.

          Larissa looked at her watch.  It was five of.  She walked up to her room and grabbed her dress before heading to the haunted girls bathroom.  When she got there she waited for almost five minutes before Hermione arrived. 

"Sorry I'm late."  She said breathlessly. 

"No problem."  Larissa said with a smile. 

She went into one of the stalls to change and Hermione did the same.

          When they came out they admired one another. 

"Wow."  Hermione said. 

"Think when I do my…your hair."  Larissa said with a smile. 

Hermione smiled also. 

"Alright.  Where's the potion?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa nodded and walked over to the sink.  There was a cauldron sitting in it with a shiny purple liquid. 

Larissa poured two glasses of the juice and looked at Hermione. 

"Cheers!"  They said as their glasses clinked and they drank the purple liquid.

Next chapter will probably be the start of the dance!  YAY!  Hope you like…please R&R!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	10. The start of something GRAND!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Thanks to **Court12** and **Anigen** for your great reviews!  I'll try to make my chapters longer for you and as you can see I'm updating! Lol.  Thanks!  ::gives you both a LARGE cookie:: Keep up the reviews please.

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "Alright.  Where's the potion?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa nodded and walked over to the sink.  There was a cauldron sitting in it with a shiny purple liquid. 

Larissa poured two glasses of the juice and looked at Hermione. 

"Cheers!"  They said as their glasses clinked and they drank the purple liquid.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Hermione was expecting to feel sick like in her second year when she was turned into a cat, but this time, it didn't feel like anything. 

"Did it work?"  Hermione asked. 

She looked at Larissa and they turned to the mirror's.

Just then a slow moving, bright round light flew out of their mouths.  They watched on in amazement as the light traveled to the other and went inside the opposite body it had come from.  Once this happened they both took in a deep breath and passed out. 

After about two minutes they woke up.

          "What happened?"  Hermione asked. 

"Wait, this isn't my voice."  She thought as she sat up. 

She looked over and saw her own body laying on the floor.  She smiled. 

"It worked."  She whispered as she crawled over to Larissa and shook her awake. 

"What?  Did it work?"  She asked. 

"Open your eyes and find out."  Hermione said. 

Larissa did as she was told and was staring at herself. 

"YES!"  She said as Hermione helped her up.

          "Now the real challenge comes.  Getting ourselves ready."  Larissa said as she looked down at her watch. 

"Where's my?  Oh right."  She said looking at Hermione. 

"Oh."  Hermione looked at her watch and told Larissa what time it was. 

"Ok, we have 45 minutes until we have to meet our dates."  Larissa said. 

"Let's get ready."  She said with a smirk. 

"Ok, first thing's first.  No smirking.  Try smiling."  Hermione said. 

Larissa smiled and it actually looked quite nice. 

Hermione smiled. 

"I don't smile.  Try smirking."  Larissa said giving Hermione a fake smile. 

Hermione laughed but smirked anyway. 

"Been practicing?  It looks good."  Larissa said. 

Hermione blushed. 

"Alright, time to do our hair then we'll do the makeup and be on our way."  Larissa said. 

Hermione nodded as she looked in the mirror.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks as Ginny bit her lip and nodded at Harry. 

He sighed as he turned to Ron. 

"Uh, Ron, there's something I need to tell you."  Harry said. 

Ron looked at his best friend curiously. 

"I…well, I asked Ginny to the dance with me."  He said. 

Ron continued to stare at him with an expressionless face. 

"Could I have a word?"  Ron asked and before Harry could answer Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him to a corner.

"If you hurt her I swear Harry…"  He began.  

"I know, I know."  Harry said. 

Ron looked at Ginny who looked like she was about to pounce on Ron if he took a swing at Harry. 

Ron sighed. 

"When did you ask her?"  Ron asked. 

"Well, um…she asked me the day after the sign was posted."  Harry said. 

"Oh, right."  Ron said. 

"Have fun…but not too much fun!"  Ron said as Harry smiled and gave a sigh of releif. 

"Thanks Ron."  Harry said. 

"C'mon, we have to get ready!"  Ginny said running up to the girls dormitory.

There was only five minutes before Larissa and Hermione would have to meet their dates. 

Hermione's hair was straightened slightly and put up in an elegant bun with some strands hanging down in her face. 

Larissa's hair was put into curls as it hung down to her shoulders. 

Their makeup was done very well with the perfect shades and amounts.

"I think we're ready."  Hermione said. 

"Hermione…I'm nervous."  She said as they were walking down the hall. 

"Don't be, it's just Ron."  Hermione laughed. 

Larissa gave a half smile and Hermione sighed. 

"He'll love you.  Don't worry.  Just put on some of that charm and you'll do fine."  Hermione said with a smirk. 

Larissa smiled and they were off.

Ron and Harry met Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. 

She was wearing a gold dress that looked very well with her red hair.  It was put up in a clip with some bangs in her face. 

Harry walked up to her and kissed her cheek. 

"You look great."  He said with a grin as she smiled. 

"Thanks Harry."  She said. 

Ron looked around. 

"Where's Hermione?"  Ron asked. 

"Here I am."  Ron turned to see Hermione in a her dress robes and looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. 

He walked up completely speechless and Larissa smiled. 

"What do you think?"  She asked spinning around. 

Ron gulped and nodded. 

"You look great Hermione."  He  finally said. 

Larissa smiled. 

"Shall we go?"  She asked.

Malfoy was standing outside of the common room as Hermione approached. 

He looked up and back down and up again just to stare at her his mouth slightly open. 

Hermione smirked. 

"Like what you see Malfoy?"  She asked. 

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he held out his arm. 

She took it and they walked to the Great Hall. 

"You do look nice."  He said as he looked away from her. 

"Thank you."  Hermione said.

When they arrived Hermione looked around for Larissa. 

She spotted herself next to Ron and saw her laughing with him. 

Hermione smiled then smirked as she turned back to Malfoy. 

Pansy was standing with her date in the corner until she saw Malfoy walk in with Devon. 

Pansy walked up to him.

"So, she's the one that asked you?"  Pansy asked. 

Hermione was getting nervous. 

"Yea, she did ask Parkinson so back off."  Malfoy said walking away while taking Hermione's hand. 

Pansy stood completely dumbfounded. 

She stared after Malfoy until she lost him in the crowd then she walked back to her date.

All the teachers were sitting up at the front table to watch the students. 

Marlaina sat looking around for her brother.  She was sure he would ask this mystery girl to go with him. 

She finally saw some blond hair and saw her brother.  She smiled as she looked around him and saw some brown hair. 

Marlaina couldn't see her face though and couldn't tell who it was. 

Draco noticed her staring and glared at her.

"You want to dance?"  Malfoy asked. 

Hermione looked shocked. 

"Malfoy can dance?!"  She thought. 

"Yes I can dance." Malfoy answered. 

"I didn't say anything."  Hermione said. 

"I know, but the look on your face was clear as day."  Malfoy said. 

Then he looked confused. 

"You never show your emotions."  He said giving her a confused look. 

"Well, sometimes when I'm shocked I slip.  Even I make mistakes."  Hermione said. 

Draco shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her and they danced.

"Thanks for coming with me."  Malfoy said. 

"Sure, I mean, it was no problem."  Hermione said. 

"No problem?  You hate me don't you?"  Malfoy asked. 

Hermione backed up slightly to look him in the eyes. 

She could see all the hurt he felt but also the power he thought he had. 

"Was it really worth that much to him?"  She thought. 

"I don't hate you."  She whispered as she went back to putting her face next to his.

"I never knew you were this funny."  Larissa said still laughing. 

Ron grinned. 

"Usually you don't laugh."  He said giving her a smile. 

Larissa nodded somewhat nervously. 

"I'm having a great time Ron."  She said changing the subject. 

"Me too."  He said with a smile. 

"Do you want to dance?"  He asked with a slight blush. 

"Sure."  She said as he took her hand and they headed out on to the dancefloor.

As Ron spun her around Larissa began to look for Hermione. 

She finally spotted her in Malfoy's arms.

Hermione then noticed Larissa looking in her direction.  She smiled knowingly and Larissa blushed with her arms still around Ron. 

Larissa then decided to tease Hermione as well. 

She winked at her and Hermione blushed as well with her arms around Draco.

I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be but I'm working on a few problems in the next chapter so I can't give too much away.  Next chapter will be longer…I hope lol.  R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	11. A secret revealed and a kiss to remember

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Thank you again! Lol.  Most of the reviewers were the same as to what you thought is going to happen but I have another plan in mind but don't worry, it'll all turn out the same!  R&R please!  Thanks!  By the way, I'm glad you like Marlaina!!  I was worried noone would but you seem to enjoy her personality. Lol.  (everyone hates me…lol j/p)

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

As Ron spun her around Larissa began to look for Hermione. 

She finally spotted her in Malfoy's arms.

Hermione then noticed Larissa looking in her direction.  She smiled knowingly and Larissa blushed with her arms still around Ron. 

Larissa then decided to tease Hermione as well. 

She winked at her and Hermione blushed as well with her arms around Draco.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Their dates decided to turn them at that moment and Marlaina finally saw the face of the girl her brother was dancing with. 

She smiled as she saw Draco dancing very close with her.  She looked at his face but he was looking over at Pansy who was glaring at him from behind her date Carnigan. 

Marlaina sighed.

"Why can't he just enjoy himself?"  Marlaina thought. 

She sighed as she looked at the other teachers who were chatting away. 

The song changed into a fast song and the couples broke apart. 

"Do you want a drink?"  Ron asked. 

Larissa nodded. 

"Thanks Ron."  She said with a smile. 

He smiled also as he went to the punch bowl. 

She looked over to Hermione once Ron was out of sight and found her alone.

"Where's your hott date?"  Larissa teased. 

Hermione blushed. 

"He's getting me a drink."  Hermione answered. 

"Ron?"  She asked. 

"Drink."  Larissa answered. 

"How are you doing?"  Larissa asked. 

"Good, we only ran into Pansy once."  Hermione explained. 

Larissa nodded. 

"I'd watch yourself though.  She'll be back."  Larissa said. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Thanks."  She said.

"I'll talk to you later."  Larissa said noticing her date coming back.

"Wait, when does the potion wear off?"  Hermione asked. 

"I don't know actually."  Larissa said sheepishly. 

"WHAT?!"  Hermione yelled. 

She then lowered her voice to a whisper. 

"You don't…"  Before she could finish Ron came over with a drink for Larissa. 

"Here you go Hermione."  Ron said giving her the drink. 

Hermione turned around to make it look as though she wasn't standing with Larissa.

"There you are."  A voice said. 

She turned and found Malfoy with a drink. 

"Thanks."  She said taking the cup and drinking it all in one gulp. 

"Thirsty?"  He asked with a smirk. 

She nodded. 

"Something like that."  She said. 

They walked away and Hermione looked back to Larissa but she was already gone. 

She turned back to Malfoy.

"It's getting hot in here.  Do you want to go out on the balcony?"  Hermione asked. 

Malfoy shrugged. 

They walked out and Hermione looked over the side trying to think. 

"When does the potion wear off?  Why didn't I read it more carefully?!  It could go any minute and I might not even know!"  She screamed inside her head. 

"Are you alright?"  Malfoy asked standing next to her.

She nodded. 

"I will be.  I just need some fresh air."  Hermione said. 

Malfoy nodded as he looked at the sky. 

Hermione noticed how calm he was and actually found it hard to believe he was the guy who had tormented her all these years. 

When she came out of her thoughts she noticed he was looking at her with his head slightly tilted and a confused expression on his face. 

"What?"  Hermione asked turning away.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking."  Malfoy said turning away. 

"Oh."  She said looking at the stars as well. 

Malfoy heard the music and turned to Hermione. 

"Would you care to dance again Devon?"  Malfoy said giving her a true smile as he held out his hand in a gentlemenly fashion. 

Hermione nodded with a smile. 

"Who cares if I change back.  I might as well make this night worth remembering."  She thought as she smiled as well.

Harry and Ginny had been dancing to every song that came on.  They finally took a seat next to Hermione and Ron. 

They were laughing and having a great time and Harry and Ginny were happy for them. 

Hermione and Ron didn't even notice when Harry and Ginny sat down.  They were too far in their own little world. 

"Well, you guys are hitting it off."  Ginny pointed out. 

"Well, I never knew Hermione would have such a great sense of humor."  Ron said with a smile. 

Larissa gave a nervous smile. 

"Me either."  She said as she looked away.

"Would you like to dance again?"  Ron asked. 

Larissa nodded. 

"Sure."  She said leaving the table. 

When they left Ginny turned to Harry. 

"Do you think it's weird how Hermione is acting?"  Ginny asked. 

"She is acting a little odd, but maybe she's starting to like Ron."  Harry said with a shrug. 

Ginny shrugged also as she looked at Harry. 

"Uh, Gin, I've been wanting to ask you…would you be my girlfriend?"  Harry was staring at the table until he had finished. 

He glanced up at Ginny she was grinning as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Malfoy brought Hermione onto the dancefloor and put his arms around her again. 

"I think we're doing ok.  Carnigan and Parkinson haven't come near us."  Malfoy whispered. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Larissa must have told him about Carnigan just so he'd take her to the dance."  She thought. 

"I'm actually having a good time with you Malfoy."  Hermione said. 

Malfoy pulled back to look at her surprised. 

"Really?"  He asked. 

"You seem surprised."  Hermione said with a playful smile. 

"Well, um…I'm not."  He said pulling her closer again. 

"Malfoy, you can't hide your feelings from everyone you know.  You have to have some friends."  Hermione said. 

"We've already talked about this."  He said. 

Hermione bit her lip. 

"We have?"  She asked. 

"Don't you remember?  In the hospital.  How noone came to see me."  Malfoy said getting slightly upset at the memory. 

"Oh, right.  Well, I-I'm your friend."  Hermione said softly.

Malfoy again leaned back to look at her. 

"You?"  He asked. 

"Well, yes."  Hermione answered. 

"Why?"  He asked dumbfounded. 

Hermione stared at him a moment before looking around to see all of the dancing couples. 

She took his hand and brought him back to the balcony.  When she stopped she turned around to face him.

"Even though you are a Malfoy, you really don't act that bad around your own house."  Hermione began. 

"Now you sound like my sister."  Malfoy said rolling his eyes. 

Hermione gave a confused look. 

"Sister?  You have a sister?"  She asked. 

Malfoy turned back to her quickly. 

"No."  He said just as fast. 

Hermione gave him a stare. 

"Yes you do.  You just said it."  She pointed out. 

Malfoy sighed. 

"Why are you ashamed?  Having a sister can't be that bad.  I've always wanted one."  Hermione said.

Now Malfoy looked at her questioningly. 

"You have three sisters Devon."  He said confused. 

Hermione laughed nervously. 

"Right, um…I just haven't um…seen them for awhile…yea that's all."  She said giving him a fake smile. 

Malfoy gave her a confused look. 

"Whatever Devon."  He said. 

"Listen…"  Hermione stopped to think. 

She thought back to the hospital.  Marlaina smiled and nodded. 

"You'd need more than a few bruises to stop…"  She paused. 

"Mr. Malfoy."  She finished. 

Hermione continued to think back. 

"YOU'RE ON DRACO!"  She laughed chasing after him. 

Draco went faster. 

"You'll never catch me Mar!"  Everything seemed to be falling into place. 

"She looks familiar."  Ron said thoughtfully. 

"She's the woman that ran into me on the train."  Hermione said.  

"But, that's not why she was familiar.  The blond hair, why didn't I see it before?"  Hermione thought. 

She looked up at Malfoy. 

"Marlaina, she's your sister."  Hermione said surprised. 

Malfoy's eyes became wide.

Ron and Larissa continued to dance and have a great time. 

Ron took her hand at the end of one of the songs and took her to a balcony.  He sat on the side still holding her hand. 

"What's changed about you?"  He asked. 

"What?!  What do you mean changed?"  She asked quickly. 

"I just mean, well, I usually think of you more like…well, like a sister, but tonight I can't help but see you as a beautiful girl."  He said with a blush as he looked into her eyes.

Larissa looked surprised but then smiled. 

"I've seen you as more than a brother for awhile Ron."  Larissa confessed. 

"Really?  How come you never told me?"  Ron asked taking her other hand. 

"We couldn't…I was a Sly…"  She stopped. 

"I-I was afraid we'd ruin our friendship."  Larissa said. 

Ron smiled. 

"I doubt that would ever happen.  After tonight.  I feel like a new Ron Weasley."  He said. 

Larissa laughed. 

"Ron, no matter what happens…will-will you always remember tonight.  I mean, the fun we've had…laughing and dancing?"  She asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Of course Hermione."  Ron said getting down from the railing to look her in the eyes. 

He gave her a half smile as she pushed back the tears. 

Ron leaned closer to her and finally their lips met. 

Larissa slowly wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting to loose him.

Malfoy stood completely shocked. 

"How'd you figure it out?  You've never even talked to my sister."  Malfoy asked. 

"Of course I've talked to her.  She's…"  Hermione stopped. 

"She's a teacher."  Hermione said quickly. 

Malfoy sighed. 

"I guess I should've seen it coming."  He said. 

"Why are you so ashamed of her?  She's amazing.  She's traveled…"  Hermione began. 

"To Africa before finishing here.  I know."  Draco said boredly.

"Aren't you proud of her?"  Hermione asked. 

"Of course I am…there's just no place for a woman in the Malfoy family."  Draco explained. 

"Oh."  Hermione said angrily. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?  It's the same with you and you know it."  Draco said crossing his arms. 

"What do you mean?"  Hermione asked. 

"Don't play dumb Devon.  You're family needs an heir like mine does.  You're brother will be the one to take all the money and power while your father tries to marry you off to wealthy men."  Draco explained. 

Hermione stood there shocked. 

"No wonder Larissa wanted to switch places.  She loves Ron and he's the farthest thing from wealthy."  Hermione thought. 

She narrowed her eyes at noone in particular. 

"She never intented on switching back!"  Hermione thought angrily. 

"Devon?"  Malfoy asked slightly worried. 

"She set me up!"  Hermione yelled angrily. 

She stormed into the Great Hall to look for Larissa. 

Malfoy followed her confusedly. 

"What are you talking about?"  He asked after grabbing her upper arm.

"That witch tricked me!  I don't have time to explain!  Find Lar…Hermione!"  Hermione said angrily. 

"Granger?  What do you want her for?"  Malfoy asked with discust. 

Hermione got out of his grip. 

"Oh, I don't have time for this."  She said walking away. 

She walked around with Draco right behind her. 

"Where is she?"  Hermione thought. 

She spotted Harry and Ginny sitting at a table and walked up to them.

"Where's Hermione?"  Hermione asked angrily. 

"Why?"  Ginny asked confusedly. 

"I need to find Hermione and I will with or without your help.  So, if you please?"  Hermione asked politely. 

"What's this all about?  Why are you consulting with Potter and Weasley?"  Draco asked completely confused. 

Hermione sighed. 

"Will someone please just tell me where she is?!"  Hermione yelled.

By now she had more than a few people staring at her. 

"What's going on?"  Hermione turned to see Ron and herself. 

"You tricked me."  Hermione said angrily at Larissa. 

"I don't know what you're talking about."  She said. 

Hermione's mouth hung open. 

"You're me!  The only reason you're with Ron is because I let you switch places with me!"  Hermione said royally pissed. 

"Larissa stop it!"  Draco said taking her arm and pulling her away.

"You better go with your stupid Slytherin boyfriend."  Larissa said with a smirk as Draco dragged her away. 

"I told you she was insane Draco but you didn't listen.  Too bad you can't have me back."  Pansy decided to get into the argument. 

"Shut up Parkinson."  Draco said. 

Carnigan walked up to Draco.  Draco let Hermione go once Carnigan hit him in the face. 

Hermione marched up to Larissa and punched her in the face. 

She was then punched by Ginny because wands were not aloud in the great hall. 

Noone thought they'd need them for a dance, besides, where would you put them?

"Get him Carnigan!"  Pansy called as he lunged at Draco. 

Draco punched him in the face and kicked him to the ground. 

He jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face over and over. 

Carnigan still got in some good hits and Draco's face was covered in blood. 

Meanwhile, Larissa got up and wiped the blood from her mouth as she walked over to Hermione and kicked her side. 

Ginny watched in shock. 

"Hermione.  Hermione stop!"  Ginny called. 

Larissa smirked as blood began to come out of Hermione's mouth. 

Draco finally knocked Carnigan unconscious as he went up to Larissa and punched her in the face and lifted Hermione off the ground. 

"STOP!"

Well, is that long enough and exciting enough?  Hope you all liked!  PLEASE R&R!! I never thought I'd be begging…lol.  This will probably be my one and only long chapter but I might try to write another one later in the fic.  I really hoped you all liked it.  What do you think of the idea?  Crappy?  Well, please put it (nicely) in a review…lol.  Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	12. What's his plan?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  YAY! Reviews!  And most of them were really nice!  Thanks to **insanity-is-my-life, Amoria, Lain-Iris, HuNKyDraco, ****RelientKroxmysox721, paprika90, Black Hat Insanity**(I missed you! Hope you had a good trip), **Anigen** and **TheDreamerLady**!  I'm so glad you're here to review!  And you all seem to hate Larissa so I hope you are reffering to the one in my story lol j/p.

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Meanwhile, Larissa got up and wiped the blood from her mouth as she walked over to Hermione and kicked her side. 

Ginny watched in shock. 

"Hermione.  Hermione stop!"  Ginny called. 

Larissa smirked as blood began to come out of Hermione's mouth. 

Draco finally knocked Carnigan unconscious as he went up to Larissa and punched her in the face and lifted Hermione off the ground. 

"STOP!"

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

When noone stopped from this voice a spell was cast by Dumbledore and the whole room froze.  He slowly walked down to the group and unfroze the eight people who were involved.

In a snap Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Larissa, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Carnigan were in Dumbledore's office. 

"Alright, I'd first like to ask Miss Devon to explain."  Dumbledore turned to Hermione. 

"You heard him."  She said with a death glare towards Larissa. 

"I haven't a clue what she's talking about Head Master."  Larissa said defiantly. 

"Yea right!"  Hermione yelled angrily. 

"This never would of happened if you hadn't tricked me!"  Hermione yelled. 

"You should stay out of other people's business!"  Pansy joined in feeling depressed that she wasn't the center of attention.

"You attacked Hermione!"  Ron yelled. 

"She tricked me!"  Hermione said pointing at the brown haired girl. 

"Stop blaming Hermione!"  Ginny said angrily. 

"Ginny, please."  Hermione begged. 

"Don't blame this on Ginny."  Harry said protectively. 

"If you didn't decide to go with him!"  Carnigan said with disbeleif. 

"Then I could've gone!"  Pansy yelled. 

"Yell at her!  She's the one…"  Hermione said. 

"I beg your…"  Larissa said. 

"I warned you…"  Pansy began. 

"Poor Ginny…"  Harry said. 

"Hermione…"  Ron said. 

"She should of…"  Carnigan began. 

"She's crazy…"  Ginny shouted. 

"SHUT UP!"  Everyone stopped and turned to Malfoy.

He glared at everyone until his gaze landed on Hermione. 

He took one long glare at her before he turned to Dumbledore. 

"I've had enough."  He then proceeded to leave the room. 

"See what you've done?!"  Hermione yelled at Larissa following Draco out. 

The others turned to Larissa. 

"She's insane!"  Larissa said crossing her arms.

Draco was already half way down the hall to the Slytherin common room when Hermione caught up with him. 

She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

He glared at her. 

"Why'd you leave?"  She asked ignoring his gaze. 

"What do you expect me to do Devon…Granger whoever the hell you are."  Draco said angrily. 

"You sound nuts!"  He said turning back around to continue walking. 

"WAIT!"  Hermione begged. 

"What?"  Draco asked once he stopped. 

He didn't turn to look at her though.

Hermione walked up in front of him and made him look her in the eyes. 

"Do you believe me?"  She asked hope filling her eyes. 

Draco stared at her a moment and saw all the emotion come out. 

"That's one thing Devon would never do.  Show any emotion."  He thought. 

Draco sighed. 

"I'm sorrry ok, I don't think you're nuts."  He appoligized. 

Hermione sighed. 

She then had an idea. 

"If I stay like this, I can ruin Larissa's reputation and then tell everyone who I am!  Brilliant!"  She thought. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not acting myself lately."  Hermione said. 

Draco nodded. 

"I guess we have more in common then I thought Devon."  Draco said with a knowing smirk. 

Hermione shrugged. 

They headed off to the common room once again. 

"We could always go back to the dance…I mean, I doubt the other's are there anymore."  Hermione suggested.  

"Naw, I've had enough with that.  You can go though if you want."  He said. 

"No, I'd rather stay with you."  She said nonchalantly. 

Draco continued smirking. 

"I bet you would Granger.  I bet you would…"  He thought.

Back in the office Dumbledore turned to Larissa. 

"Would you like to tell me anything?"  He asked. 

Harry looked at Larissa with a confused face. 

Dumbledore only said that if you actually had something to hide. 

"She's insane.  She must be jealous or something."  Larissa said. 

"Professor, it's all Larissa's fault!  She wasn't supposed to ask Draco to the dance!"  Pansy cried. 

"She was supposed to go with me."  Carnigan said. 

"Now I'm stuck with this bimbo."  He said annoyed. 

Pansy glared at him.

Harry turned to Ginny then back to Dumbledore. 

"I doubt they'll return to the dance Professor so would it be alright if we left?"  He asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. 

When the group returned everyone was having a great time as though a fight never even erupted. 

Ginny turned to Larissa. 

"You think you'll be ok?"  She asked. 

"Yea, I'm fine."  She said as she looked towards Ron. 

Harry nodded and took Ginny on to the dance floor.

Well?  R&R please…sorry this chapter wasn't very long…I'm really tired but before the end of this you'll have a really long chapter…PROMISE!!  Now, R&R while you're waiting! Lol.  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	13. Out of my dress

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Hey peeps!  **Black Hat Insanity**-I'd love to talk to you!  My AIM SN is **L Babycakes 14**.  I hope it made more sense the second time you read it…what didn't you get?  Maybe I can change it so it makes more sense.  Larissa was not based after me…I'm so much nicer lol…I just love Tom Felton so I keep telling my friends I'd like to be in Slytherin and they say I need to be mean so this is how I came up with myself if I were actually mean.  **Lisi**-I completely agree…it was sad and real friends would know it wasn't her so I used your advice and put that in there although it's sadly not in this chapter.  I'm sorry if you've already read this chapter…I was having a bad day and I took it out on you guys.  I'm TERRIBLE sorry and I feel horrible for the way I acted.  Sorry again.

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

When the group returned everyone was having a great time as though a fight never even erupted. 

Ginny turned to Larissa. 

"You think you'll be ok?"  She asked. 

"Yea, I'm fine."  She said as she looked towards Ron. 

Harry nodded and took Ginny on to the dance floor.

Now on The Hell I Live In!… 

Malfoy and Hermione made it to the Slytherin Common room and went inside. 

It wasn't surprising that noone was in sight. 

Hermione took a look around the common room and realized how…unfriendly it seemed. 

Draco just stared at her quite amused on the inside but put on a confused face. 

Hermione turned to see him looking at her and she blushed. 

He sighed as he sat on the couch lazily. 

"So, what was going on back there?"  Just because he was mad at Devon didn't mean Granger didn't have to pay.

Hermione cursed herself on the inside. 

"I thought you trusted me?"  She pointed out sitting down. 

She then realized she was still in her ball gown. 

"I'm going to go change."  She said looking up to see Draco shrug as he put his hands behind his head. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change. 

Once she entered the room she realized just how hard this was going to be.  She looked around the dimly lit room for Larissa's clothing.

"Aha."  Hermione said once she found a trunk at the end of one of the beds. 

"Larissa Devon."  She said with discust as she opened the trunk at all of her belongings. 

She quickly found some pajama pants and a spagetti strap to wear to bed and went back downstairs. 

When she was half way down she saw Malfoy laying propped up with some pillows on the couch with an electric guitar in his hands strumming away. 

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. 

She had learned so much already about Malfoy that it was hard to believe he was the same rotten kid who teased her to no end. 

She made it down the stairs and realized he had changed also. 

Draco was now in a pair of lounge pants and a wife beater.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar."  She said as she sat down on the opposite couch. 

He turned to her and gave her a blank expression. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me."  He said then turned back to his guitar. 

"I'm just surprised.  That's more of a muggle thing to do."  She said with a smile as he turned to her with an irritated face. 

"What would you know about muggles Devon?"  He asked smartly. 

Hermione's eyes became wide. 

"Nevermind."  She mumbled as she leaned back on the couch. 

Draco smirked as he began to play again.

Hermione listened a moment and recognized the tune.  It was a fast beat and Draco actually did a pretty good job at playing it. 

Hermione began to sing with a smile as she tried to remember the words. 

Draco stopped playing a moment to look at her. 

She blushed as he looked at her with a look of confusion and surprise. 

"Sorry."  She said looking away from his cold eyes. 

"What is it?"  He asked. 

"What?"  She asked looking at him. 

"What is the song?"  He asked as though it was obvious.

"It's Bad Reputation."  Hermione answered. 

"Where'd you hear it?"  She asked. 

Draco shrugged as he looked back at the guitar. 

Hermione smiled. 

"You play it pretty well for someone who doesn't know what it is."  Hermione said. 

Draco ignored her and started to play again. 

Once he got to where the lyrics came he stopped and looked at Hermione. 

She just stared blankly at him.

"Sing."  He said. 

"You know, we're past the stone age so if you wouldn't mind using sentences…I know you know what those are, this is a school after all."  She said crossing her arms. 

Draco sighed angrily. 

"You were never this bitchy."  Draco pointed out. 

"How would you know?  You never talked to me before this."  Hermione said forgetting again who she was. 

Draco sighed still ignorning her. 

"Will you just sing the words Devon?"  He asked as politely as possible. 

Hermione stared at him a moment. 

Draco looked at her a moment then stood up. 

"Where are you going?"  Hermione asked standing up also. 

Draco rolled his eyes as he went into the boys dormitory and came back out with a glass bottle. 

He walked back downstairs and showed the bottle to Hermione.  She was about to yell at him but he interupted her. 

"It's not going to kill you Devon.  Besides, you used to be fun."  Draco said as though he had known. 

Hermione shrugged. 

She took the bottle and opened it to take a long guzzle of the bitter liquid inside.

Near the end of the dance when everyone was leaving Harry and Ginny walked up to Ron and Hermione. 

"Everyone back to their dormitories!  There will be no classes tomorrow!"  Dumbledore yelled out. 

Everyone in the Great Hall cheered as they rushed off back to their house dormitories. 

Marlaina stayed behind to talk with Dumbledore.

"Professor?"  She asked as the other teachers left. 

"Yes Miss Malfoy?"  Dumbledore asked.

Marlaina smiled lightly.  She missed being called that. 

"Might I ask what the fight was about that my brother was involved in?"  She asked worriedly. 

"It was simply a matter of dates Miss Malfoy.  Nothing to worry about."  Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Marlaina smiled as she left the Great Hall.

Slytherin students made it to their common room when there was a long line outside already. 

"What's going on?!"  One student yelled. 

"How come we can't go in?!"  Another called out. 

"What's all that racket?!"  Another voice shrieked. 

Carnigan and Parkinson made it to the group and pushed everyone aside to see what was happening. 

Pansy shreiked and Carnigan growled.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"  Marlaina yelled. 

"Please sis, I have a headache!"  Draco said rubbing his head. 

"Your sister's nice.  How come you aren't?"  Hermione asked while attempting to whisper. 

"Not so loud."  Draco said covering his ears. 

"Sorry!"  She called. 

Draco groaned. 

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Devon this is a serious problem.  I give you both detention for a week with Snape."  Dumbledore said. 

Hermione suddenly burst out laughing. 

"I think we should wait for them to sober up a little."  Marlaina said looking at her brother and his date. 

"What did we do wrong?"  Draco asked his sister. 

"You were drinking and making an awful racket that practically woke up the whole school!"  Marlaina said. 

"Jeez, that's horrible.  Why weren't you more quiet?"  Malfoy asked Hermione. 

She just laughed harder.

"Go to bed.  In the morning I shall repeat your punishment."  Dumbledore said sending them out the door. 

"We got off the hook!"  Hermione yelled. 

"Shhhh!!"  Draco said waving his arms at her. 

"Hi!"  She said happily waving her hand at him. 

Draco laughed at that. 

"You're pretty funny when you're drunk Granger."  He said with a smile. 

"I am not DRUNK!  How dare you fiend!  I am just a little…out of it!  That's all!  I shall be fine!  Don't you worry mister…mister…well, whoever you are!  I AM GOING TO BED!"  Hermione announced as she passed out on the cold floor in the middle of a corridor.

Draco watched her fall and when he heard the thud he laughed and tried to pick her up.  The only problem was, he was a little wasted still and obviously couldn't lift her higher than an inch. 

"Jeez, you're heavy."  He said sitting on the floor next to her. 

He shrugged and layed down also.

"Oh, my head."  Draco said groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. 

He saw white all around him and rolled over to see Madame Pomfrey. 

"Was it a dream?"  He thought as he remembered being in here for his broken leg. 

Suddenly he heard a noise next to him and looked over to see Devon in the next bed. 

She grabbed her head and groaned.

"Not a dream then."  Draco thought as Hermione sat up and then suddenly stopped moving. 

She got up quickly and ran as fast as she could to the trash can and threw up. 

Draco looked discusted as he saw her being comforted by Madame Pomfrey. 

"I really wish it wasn't the trash can missy…"  Madame Pomfrey continued. 

Draco layed back down and groaned. 

His head was killing him.

"Good, you're awake."  Draco groaned again but this time not from pain…at least not physical pain. 

"You deserve every bit of pain you're receiving."  Marlaina said sitting in a chair by his bed. 

"Don't they have a spell to clear this up?"  Draco asked. 

"Yes, but Dumbledore has agreeingly put a spell on both you and Larissa so that you have to endure the muggle…hangover."  Marlaina said with a shrug. 

Draco sighed.

"So, what do you want?  To make this worse?"  He asked. 

Marlaina rolled her eyes. 

"As much as I love to make you miserable.  I mean, it is what I live for."  Marlaina began rolling her eyes. 

"I came to give you your detention slip."  She said setting it on the table. 

Draco sat up to examine it. 

"Snape?"  Draco asked. 

Marlaina nodded. 

Draco turned from the paper and layed back down. 

"My life is hell."  He said out loud. 

Marlaina had to laugh at that one. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Feel better."  She said with a smile. 

Hermione came back to the bed and layed down looking incredibly pale. 

This was going to be a long morning.

I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter…(this pretty long chapter that took over two hours to write!!) or maybe this story…I know I kind of made them out of character getting drunk and Malfoy playing the guitar but there is a reason for all this so please don't be too upset.  I'll update soon…like tomorrow!  So far I've updated every day since I posted!!  I'm so proud!  R&R!!!!!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	14. Falling into place

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.  I also don't own the song Bad Reputation by Halfcocked.

A/N:  YOU LIKE IT!!!  grins!! I was worried you were all mad at me.  I do appologize again for my first chapter I posted.  I was very angry and I took it out on you.  I'm so sorry.  I'm glad you liked the chapter though!!  And I hope you like this one too!  R&R!  Thanks to all of the reviewers!  

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

"My life is hell."  He said out loud. 

Marlaina had to laugh at that one. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Feel better."  She said with a smile. 

Hermione came back to the bed and layed down looking incredibly pale. 

This was going to be a long morning.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

At breakfast everyone was talking about Devon and Malfoy.  Especially the ones who saw them. 

"What happened?"  Harry asked looking around at all the gossiping students. 

"I don't know.  I haven't heard anything."  Ron said looking around also. 

Larissa walked into the Great Hall and noticed everyone talking as well. 

She sat down to find out what was going on. 

"What's going on?"  She asked Ron. 

"I don't know…"  He began. 

Suddednly Ginny sat down with a smile. 

"What's going on Gin?"  Harry asked. 

"Well, at first I thought it was about me being your girlfriend.  You know since everyone is always bothering you."  Harry sighed. 

"Jeez, they never leave me alone."  He said agrivated. 

"Don't worry, it's not about us."  Harry looked up quickly with confusion. 

"I know, then I thought well, it must be about Ron and Hermione but that's not it either."  Ginny explained.

"Will you just tell us what everyone is talking about?"   Ron asked. 

"Malfoy and Devon."  Ginny said taking some toast. 

"Devon?  Who's she?"  Ron asked. 

Larissa was slightly hurt but then thought 'I'm Hermione' so she smiled. 

"Devon, you know, Malfoy's date."  Ginny said obviously. 

Ron rolled his eyes.  

"What's it about?"  Harry asked. 

"They were caught in the Slytherin Dorm last night aparently drunk and making a racket and not letting anyone in the room."  Ginny said.

Harry and Ron looked confused. 

"I got it on tape!"  A kid suddenly yelled. 

Everyone turned to him and ran over. 

"I can't see!"  One Ravenclaw yelled. 

"Move!"  A Slytherin screamed. 

"I want to see."  It continued a few more moments until the kid with the camera finally sighed. 

"Then let's watch it on a big screen."  He said.  

Everyone agreed and a very large screen appeared at the front of the room.  Everyone sat and stared at it as it suddenly showed the events of last night.

Draco was standing on a coffee table in the middle of a dimly lit room surrounded by couches. 

He was in his lounge pants and a wife beater. 

Draco was slamming on his guitar as Hermione was holding on to a bottle and drinking away happily. 

She was wearing Larissa's spagetti strap top and a pair of pajama pants. 

Draco stopped the guitar playing a moment as she stopped drinking and began to sing and yell.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation  
  
Oh no, not me  
  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my stature  
An' I'm only feelin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
When I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
  
I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation  
  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
  
Break it down!  
  
Draco started playing as Hermione danced around the room and laughed.  He jumped off the coffee table and stood next to Hermione giving her a smile as she began to sing again.  
  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation, anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, Not Me,  
oh no, not me

Suddenly Professor Snape showed up and walked in front of the camera as Malfoy looked up with a little kid face of surprise as though he was caught getting into the cookie jar. 

Hermione looked at Draco and back at Snape and noone saw her reaction because the tape went dead. 

When it stopped some Slytherins started to laugh and other houses looked surprised that Malfoy even knew what a guitar was. 

At the Gryffindor table Larissa sat absolutely speechless. 

"An entire lifetime to be someone else, someone well known.  One day, and she made my entire existence known to the world."  Larissa thought with sadness.

Larissa got up and hurriedly left the Great Hall. 

"Have you noticed she's been acting strange?"  Ginny asked as she watched her friend leave the Great Hall. 

"Probably just tired from last night."  Harry suggested. 

"She seems fine to me."  Ron said with a smile. 

"I mean before the dance.  You know, how she used to…I don't know, she was just…different."  Ginny whispered. 

Ron shrugged. 

"I'll see you guys later.  I have to go make sure my girl isn't in the library on our day off."  Ron grinned as he left.

By that afternoon Draco and Hermione were feeling much better. 

"I am never EVER having another drink of alcohol again."  Hermione said as she shook her head from the memories. 

"I don't know Devon, I thought you were actually fun."  He said with a smile as they continued walking down the hallway. 

Hermione looked at him questioningly. 

"I am just as much fun sober thank you very much."  She said defiantly. 

Draco shrugged. 

Ron was walking down the hall confusedly. 

Harry noticed him up the hall and ran to catch up. 

"Ron…what's wrong?"  He asked. 

"Hermione, I don't know where she is.  I checked the library, the common room, I had Ginny check the dorm and I went back to the great hall and the medical wing and she's not in any of those places."  Ron said counting the places on his fingers.

"That's odd.  Hermione has been acting weird lately."  Harry said. 

Ron gave him a confused look. 

"Ron, she's never liked you more than a brother before."  Harry explained. 

Ron decided to take this as an insult. 

"Sure she has.  She told me so.  Why would Hermione lie?"  Ron asked. 

"I don't know, I'm just saying she isn't herself and I think something's wrong."  Harry said. 

"You know, this is just like when we brought her to the hospital wing.  She's not aloud to be happy?  She's happy with me and there's nothing wrong."  Ron said walking away to continue his search.

Larissa decided to go to her favorite place in the world. 

She sat on the bleachers in front of the Quidditch field just to think. 

She loved coming here because noone bothered her.  Unless they had practice or something but even then noone noticed her.  She always wanted to play Quidditch but never had enough nerve to try out. 

It was depressing really, how scared she was of almost everything. 

But, being scared of trying out and being brave enough to switch lives with someone was different. 

She badly needed to be someone else.  No matter what it cost. 

Then why did she feel it was so wrong? 

"What's wrong with wanting…no needing something so badly that you'd do anything for it?"  She asked herself. 

"Because you know it isn't fair to others."  Her conscience said. 

She sighed angrily as she burried her head in her hands.

"It wasn't fair.  Nothing's fair!"  She screamed to herself. 

"Hermione?"  A soft voice asked. 

Larissa's head shot up to look at the face of Ron. 

She loved him.  There was no denying it. 

But he had to know the truth. 

Even if he hated her forever.  She could live knowing he was mad at her or even if he hated her but she couldn't live knowing he wasn't in love with the real Larissa. 

"Ron…I need to tell you something."  She said slowly as he sat down next to her with a concerned face.

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall just to be greeted by stares. 

"Um…"  Hermione said surprised at all the people staring at her. 

Draco took her by the arm and lead her to the Slytherin table. 

They sat down and were still being stared at. 

"What?"  Draco asked. 

Once he said this the floor was open for questioning. 

"Are you two going out?"  One girl asked. 

"Where'd you learn to play the guitar?"  Another Slytherin boy asked. 

"You are so lucky!"  Someone yelled happily. 

"Do you have any more of that drink?"  A kid asked. 

Draco and Hermione looked at one another before looking shocked at the group.

Later Draco and Hermione took the long way back to the common room because they were being hounded by all the students. 

"Why do they care so much?  What did we do?"  Hermione asked. 

"You don't remember?"  Draco asked. 

Hermione thought a moment. 

Of course she remembered dancing and singing but she only did that so that Larissa would be made fun of. 

This wasn't working how it should. 

"Of course I remember.  It's just…not supposed to be like this."  She said thoughtfully. 

Malfoy nodded. 

"Granger isn't supposed to be fun."  He thought angrily at himself for enjoying her company.

"What's wrong with me?  You're here to mess up her life as well as that stupid Devon.  Not become friend's with her!"  Draco screamed at himself. 

He didn't realize Hermione had stopped walking.

"Draco?"  She asked. 

He stopped walking and turned around to see Hermione waiting with a confused look. 

"What?"  He asked calmly. 

"You called me…Granger last night."  She said. 

"What?  Why would I call you Granger?"  Draco asked feeling slightly nervous. 

Hermione smirked. 

"You knew it was me.  Why didn't you say anything?"  She asked. 

Draco smirked. 

"You're really too smart for your own good."  Draco said shaking his head. 

"You want to get back at Larissa don't you?  That's the only reason you got drunk.  But it isn't working."  Draco said. 

"Yea, so what does this have to do with you?"  She asked crossing her arms. 

"I want to get back at her too.  She made a fool out of me."  Draco said angrily. 

Hermione studied him for a moment. 

"Why?  Just because she made you go to the dance with a 'mudblood'?"  Hermione asked while glaring at him.

"No.  She stood me up.  It wouldn't of been too bad if she had at least told me who my real date was."  Draco said without realizing how sweet that actually sounded. 

Hermione smiled. 

"You know, you're not that bad Draco."  She said. 

Draco shrugged. 

"Yea, well, noone else seems to think so and you better not say a word to anyone…"  He began threateningly. 

"Don't worry Draco,  who am I gonna tell in this body?"  Hermione asked sadly. 

Draco nodded. 

"Guess all we have is eachother huh?"  He asked slowly. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Guess so."  She said.

Well?  Do you still like?  Hope so!  R&R please!  I'd like to thank **Black Hat Insanity, ****RelientKroxmysox721, TheDreamerLady, Smrt cids, pat-vampire** and **regina-terrae**!  Thanks for your great reviews!  Keep reading and I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys!

C-E-F-Y


	15. The enemy

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  I'm so pleased.  You all made my day!  Thanks!  I have to go away this weekend but I'll be back to update shortly…I just wanted to give you all a heads up!  I'd like to thank the following reviewers for their reviews! Lol.

**Lisi: **I'm glad you love the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much!  Keep up your great reviews I love hearing from you!

**Amoria: **HAHHA!  I'm the real Larissa and I take no offence to everyone hating the one in the story…frankly I hate her too! Lol.

**RelientKroxmysox721: **You like happy endings too?  That's good because I didn't want to seem to corny. Lol.  As always loved your review!

**insanity-is-my-life: **I'm so glad you like it…keep reviewing thanks! 

**Anigen: **Well, I will try to fit in your advice the best I can but I can't make any promises.  I'm glad you like my story and I hope to read another of your reviews soon!

**TheDreamerLady: **Your welcome for the long chapter!  lol.  I enjoy writing them now.  They take a little longer but I have a lot of fun. 

**regina-terrae:  **I'm glad you love the chapter!  Don't worry, you'll know if they change back soon enough!  Enjoy!

**and **

**alexpotter: **No need to say more…I got the hint…lol.  Thanks for your review and I'm glad you started reading this!  Hope you continue to enjoy!  It was nice talking to you yesterday!  I told you I'd update! Lol.  Have a great summer! 

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Hermione smiled. 

"You know, you're not that bad Draco."  She said. 

Draco shrugged. 

"Yea, well, noone else seems to think so and you better not say a word to anyone…"  He began threateningly. 

"Don't worry Draco,  who am I gonna tell in this body?"  Hermione asked sadly. 

Draco nodded. 

"Guess all we have is eachother huh?"  He asked slowly. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Guess so."  She said.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

He sat staring into space.  He couldn't believe it. 

He didn't want to believe it. 

Ron turned to look at the face of Hermione. 

Her furrowed brow as she looked into his eyes then down at her feet. 

"I-I just thought you should know."  She said her eyes brimming with tears. 

He didn't know what to say. 

He opened his mouth but shut it again. 

"I understand."  Larissa said. 

She looked up with a smile. 

"It was fun while it lasted."  She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron opened his mouth as she gave him a kiss. 

"Good bye Ron."  With that she stood up and began to walk away. 

Ron stood up quickly. 

"Wait!"  He called. 

She stopped and turned her head slightly. 

"Please…"  She began about to cry. 

He walked up to her and took her hand as he walked in front of her. 

He searched her eyes…for something any sign on what to do. 

"I don't want to loose you."  He said slowly. 

She looked deep in his eyes as her vision got blurry. 

"That's why I told you.  You'll have Hermione back…"  She began.

"No, I-I don't want to loose…you."  He said putting a hand to her cheek wiping away the tears. 

She smiled as tears ran down her face. 

Ron leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"I don't want to loose this."  He said looking into her eyes. 

She smiled. 

"You never will."  She said. 

"How do we get Hermione back?"  He asked. 

Larissa smiled. 

"Follow me."  She said as she ran off the bleachers back into Hogwarts with Ron closely behind.

Harry walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room somewhat angrily. 

He passed a group of people leaving and was left alone. 

"What's wrong?"  Ginny came down from the girls dormitory and saw Harry plop himself down on a couch. 

"It's just Ron.  He doesn't believe me that there's something wrong with Hermione."  Harry said as Ginny sat down next to him. 

Ginny smiled. 

"Don't worry, that's just how my brother is.  Especially when he's in love."  Ginny said absentmindedly. 

"In love?  Ron?"  Harry asked turning to Ginny who was smiling. 

"Would you believe him if he said that I was acting weird."  Ginny asked. 

"Well, no, but you're not acting weird Gin."  Harry said defiantly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

Harry smiled. 

"I guess I see your point."  He said.  

Ginny smiled.

Larissa led Ron back to the common room and they ran through the portrait hole. 

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. 

He forgot he was holding hands with Larissa and as she was still running the force of him stopping made her stumble backwards. 

She was about to complain when she saw Ron looking completely shocked. 

Larissa looked over and smirked.

There was Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch making out. 

She turned back to Ron. 

"Honestly Ron.  You act as though you've never seen anyone make out."  She said with a smile. 

"Not my sister."  Ron said looking at Larissa. 

He turned back to Harry and Ginny and cleared his throat. 

When that didn't work he walked up to the two and smacked Harry in the back of the head. 

"Ow!"  Harry and Ginny complained. 

They then noticed Ron and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"H-hey Ron."  Harry said nervously. 

"Hey Harry."  Ron said obviously ticked off. 

Ginny bit her lip nervously as she looked between the two. 

"Ron please."  She said looking at her brother. 

Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister. 

"Ron.  We have other problems remember?"  Larissa pointed out with a soft smile. 

Ron nodded. 

"I'll deal with you two later."  He said then turned back to Larissa.

She was now holding a roll of parchment. 

Ron walked over and looked over her shoulder. 

"What's that?"  Ginny asked getting up from the couch. 

Harry followed as well. 

"It's the potion we used…"  Larissa began. 

"SO YOU'RE NOT HERMIONE!?!"  Ginny yelled. 

Larissa nodded. 

"Afraid not."  She said then continued to read.

_Those who drink this potion be warned._ 

"That sounds comforting."  Ron pointed out. 

_The only way to reverse this process is to be kissed by your one true love. _

"I guess I'm not the one."  Ron said sadly. 

_Reminder, when only one couple is found nothing shall happen but if both are united with their loved one the potion will magically wear off and those who originally brewed it shall be restored to their original bodies._ 

"That explains it."  Ron said. 

Larissa put down the parchment with a sigh.

"How are we going to do this?  Do any of you know who Hermione was in love with?"  Larissa asked. 

The three looked at eachother with confused expressions. 

"Hermione wasn't one to get crushes."  Ginny explained. 

"Unless you count the library."  Ron said discustedly. 

The three looked at him with an indescribable expression. 

"Should we tell Hermione about it?"  Harry asked.

"We need to find out who her love is."  Larissa said.

Everyone nodded and they left the common room.

Marlaina was walking down the corridor when she saw Draco and his date talking. 

She had also had the pleasure of seeing the tape as well as the live action premeire. 

She walked behind a corner as she listened to the two. 

"Wanna go get something to eat?"  He asked. 

"Yea, it's almost dinner."  Hermione said looking at her watch. 

They left down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Just as they were about to turn the corner a voice called out. 

"Draco!  Hermione!"  Both of them turned and Marlaina was confused. 

"That's not Hermione."  She thought as she saw Hermione approaching Draco. 

"Listen we have to tell you something."  Larissa began. 

"Sorry, we're a little held up at the moment, why don't you and your friends get lost."  Draco said with a glare. 

"This is important, Malfoy.  Please."  Ron said.

Hermione just smirked. 

"Sorry."  She said with fake sympathy. 

With that she took Draco's arm and they left. 

"Why won't she listen?"  Ginny asked. 

"It must be Malfoy."  Ron said discustedly. 

"I don't know but we need to tell her."  Harry said. 

"And how do you plan we do that?  Walk up to Hermione and say.  Just so you know, for the potion to wear off, you need to fall in love!"  Ron said mockingly. 

"I don't know.  Let's go back to the common room and think of something."  Ginny suggested. 

The three nodded and they left.

"Potion?"  Marlaina asked herself quietly. 

She quickly went off to Snape's classroom.  She marched in and found Snape at his desk. 

His head shot up as Marlaina entered. 

"What do you want now Miss Malfoy?"  Snape sneered. 

"Do you know of a potion that the only way for it to wear off is for someone to fall in love?"  She asked. 

"There are many."  He said conjuring up a book. 

It was rather thick as it hit a desk.  Marlaina smiled as she picked it up. 

She left the room and went back to her office to research. 

She sat at her desk and began to read.

"Wow."  Draco said with a true smile as they rounded the corner. 

"What surprised Granger can take care of herself?"  Hermione asked with a playful smirk. 

Draco smiled. 

"No, I knew you could handle yourself from the time you punched me in third year."  Draco said touching his jaw as if the pain were still there. 

Hermione blushed. 

"I just didn't think you'd seem so…evil.  Especially to Potter and Weasley."  Draco explained. 

Hermione smiled. 

"There's a lot you wouldn't expect."  She whispered.

R&R please!  I'm trying to make these long chapters so I can finish this fic before I go camping next week.  I think it'll be done by then but I'm not positive.  I hope you liked this chapter!

C-E-F-Y


	16. The set up

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Thanks to all of the reviewers!  I'm glad you like this and as promised…here's the update!  I hope you enjoy!  I'm sorry this is starting to get a little predictable now that it's coming to an end.  I still have a few more chapters to write and it will be complete so please R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "What surprised Granger can take care of herself?"  Hermione asked with a playful smirk. 

Draco smiled. 

"No, I knew you could handle yourself from the time you punched me in third year."  Draco said touching his jaw as if the pain were still there. 

Hermione blushed. 

"I just didn't think you'd seem so…evil.  Especially to Potter and Weasley."  Draco explained. 

Hermione smiled. 

"There's a lot you wouldn't expect."  She whispered.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Marlaina spent hours in her office looking for the right potion that Hermione must of used.  She was getting tired but knew she had to find out what was going on. 

She turned the page and began to read. 

_Switches bodies…loves true kiss…turns to a frog?_ 

"Not quite."  She thought with a sigh. 

She turned the page and began to read again. 

She gasped. 

"This is it!"  She said happily reading it over again and nodding. 

She thought about what she had read and looked worried.

Marlaina snapped her fingers and the book went poof and landed back in Snapes classroom. 

She stood up and left her classroom to go to the Slytherin Common Room. 

When she arrived she told the password and walked in. 

Since she had been reading for awhile she figured Draco would be back in common room by now.

Draco and Hermione finished eating and stood up to leave. 

They walked out of the Great Hall and began talking. 

"So, how do we get back at Devon?"  Draco asked glancing at Hermione as he walked. 

She frowned. 

"You know, maybe we should forget it.  I'm just going to be stuck like this.  Maybe I should just start getting used to it."  Hermione mumbled. 

Draco stopped.

Hermione looked at him. 

"She just stood you up.  You still had a date…"  She began. 

"It's not that…"  Malfoy stopped to look her in the eyes. 

Larissa's green eyes stared at him as though they were searching. 

"She stole your life."  Draco said turning away. 

Hermione smiled lightly. 

"You never would of seen me more than a mudblood if she hadn't."  Hermione pointed out as she continued walking. 

Draco nodded sadly.

They arrived back at the Slytherin common room. 

Shortly after sitting on the couch Marlaina walked in. 

"What are you doing here?"  Draco asked out of shock. 

"I'd like a word."  Marlaina said. 

"I'll be back."  Draco said to Hermione. 

He stood up and followed Marlaina out into the hallway. 

Marlaina turned to Hermione and smiled as though she were understanding something.

"What do you want?"  Draco asked. 

Marlaina just gave him a knowing smile. 

"Nothing?  Ok, good.  I'll talk to you later then."  He said about to leave. 

"Draco.  I know she's the one."  Marlaina said. 

Draco stopped. 

"What do you mean?"  Draco asked. 

Marlaina sighed. 

"You love her."  She said. 

Draco turned back around to see a cheerful smile on Marlaina's pretty features. 

His mouth opened to protest. 

"Why don't we skip the part where you deny it hopelessly and move on?"  She asked. 

Draco's mouth just hung open as he stared at her. 

"Is it that obvious?"  He thought desperately. 

"Don't worry, noone even suspects."  She said as if reading his thoughts. 

He gave her a look of fright. 

"Try giving her that old Malfoy charm that I hear mom telling me about."  Marlaina said. 

Draco gave her a confused look but blushed.

"You know what I'm talking about so don't even deny it.  Good luck bro."  She said walking away. 

"Wait!  Marlaina!"  Draco finally got his voice back. 

She turned back around. 

"Why…"  He began. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"You'll know in time.  I promise."  She said once again leaving. 

Malfoy smiled lightly. 

"Women."  He thought with a laugh as he went back into the common room.

"What are we going to do?"  Ron asked. 

"She won't listen."  He continued as if it were the end of the world. 

"Ron, calm down.  She'll fall in love eventually."  Larissa said. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a happily married man when that happens."  Ron said panic stricken. 

Larissa blushed at the thought of being married to Ron. 

"Don't worry so much.  We'll find out who Hermione loves.  It must be obvious enough."  Ginny said. 

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe there's a potion to find out!"  Harry said. 

"I think we've had enough with potions don't you?"  Larissa asked exasperatedly. 

"Then how do you plan we find out?"  Harry asked crossing his arms. 

"Simple.  We keep a close eye on her.  She's bound to show signs of love towards someone.  Frankly in the days we were planning to switch she showed more sign towards Malfoy."  Larissa said as though it were nothing.

"Malfoy?  How do you figure?"  Ron asked curiously. 

"Yeah, and we're her friends, how come we didn't notice?"  Harry asked. 

"I can only assume that you were too busy chasing after Ginny and Ron here was too busy fending off the dates coming his way to notice."  Larissa said apologetically towards Ron. 

"That would explain it.  But Malfoy?"  Ron asked still not believing his ears. 

Larissa nodded.

"Why else would she help me?"  Larissa pointed out with a smile. 

Ron opened his mouth to speak but stopped. 

He looked at Harry and Ginny who were just as surprised. 

"You mean, Hermione has been in love with Malfoy this whole time and not even she knows it?"  Harry asked. 

Larissa nodded. 

"That's great.  They would look really cute together."  Ginny said happily. 

Harry and Ron both looked at her discustingly.

"What?  I'm just saying…"  Ginny began. 

"We're saying it's Malfoy!  Do you not remember?  The son of Lucious, death eater, Malfoy!  The jerk that's been bothering us since we started at Hogwarts!"  Ron said dramatically. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Of course I know who you're talking about but really if you think about it.  Malfoy never had anything against Hermione…"  Ginny began. 

"Except that she's a…well, you know."  Ron pointed out. 

"Yes, but it seems he's gotten over that by the way he took her arm as they left to the Great Hall after our encounter today."  Ginny said smartly.

"She has a point guys."  Larissa said with a smile. 

"So, how to set them up?"  Larissa asked Ginny excitedly. 

"I still can't believe this."  Ron said. 

"I know but if it'll get them back as themselves.  I guess it's the only choice we have."  Harry said with a shrug. 

"Will you guys stop worrying and just help us?"  Ginny asked. 

"Fine.  But only for Hermione."  They both said and began to brainstorm.

"What was that all about?"  Hermione asked. 

She sat on the couch now in pajamas. 

"Nothing, sisters…"  Draco said sitting down tiredly. 

He sighed as he sat there looking into the flames of the fire. 

Hermione smiled at him without realizing it. 

He turned to look at her and saw her smiling at him.  He smiled back. 

They sat there for a few moments just smiling at one another.

Hermione was the first to come out of her gaze and shook her head in shock. 

"I WAS STARING AT HIM!"  She yelled at herself. 

Draco then looked away. 

"SHIT!"  He thought. 

"So, what do you want to do?"  Draco asked after the silence was too much to bear. 

"Um…I'm getting kind of tired.  Good-night Draco."  She said.

Draco nodded and leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Good-night…Hermione."  Hermione stopped momentarily when she heard her name come out of his mouth. 

It was the first time he hadn't called her Granger or his prefered favorite 'mudblood'.  

She quickly realized he was leaning in for another kiss and stood up. 

"Good-night."  She said running up the stairs. 

"Malfoy charm…"  Draco said exasperatedly.

The next morning Hermione headed down to the common room to wait for Draco. 

He got up and they headed out the door. 

They walked down the hallway in silence until Draco finally stopped. 

"Hermione…"  Draco began. 

She turned around. 

"Why are you suddenly calling me that?  People are going to find out."  She said. 

"Sorry DEVON."  Draco said rolling his eyes. 

"What is it then Malfoy?"  Hermione asked. 

"I'd prefer if you called me Draco."  He said with a playful smile. 

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. 

"Ok, Draco."  She said softly. 

"Thank you Devon, as for what I was about to say…"  Draco continued but was suddenly interupted. 

"Hermione."  It was Larissa. 

"You mean, she's GRANGER!?!"  Draco put a hand to his chest dramatically and looked at Hermione as though he'd seen a ghost. 

She walked up to him and hit him playfully. 

"Will you stop goofing off."  She said with a small laugh.

Larissa noticed how playful they acted and the smile that tinted both their faces. 

"What do you want?"  The mood was instantly shattered as Hermione turned to Larissa. 

"I found out how the potion wears off."  Larissa said. 

Hermione didn't know what to say. 

She smiled but then thought about Draco. 

"He won't like you as much.  It'll be weird between you.  He expects you to stay in the Devon family where you've become a pureblood."  A voice told her.

"I…"  Hermione began. 

She looked at Draco who was trying to listen to what they were saying. 

She took Larissa's arm and brought her to a corner. 

"I don't want to change back."  She said slowly. 

She looked at Draco and felt more confident. 

"But…"  Larissa began. 

"You wouldn't understand all the progress I've made…I can't give up…not yet at least."  She said. 

"By the other day I take it you told Ron, Harry and Ginny."  Hermione said more than asked.

Larissa nodded. 

"You have a very large conscience.  Makes things hard to ignore."  Larissa said. 

Hermione nodded. 

"How are they doing?"  Hermione asked. 

"You'd be able to ask them youself if you'd just listen…"  Larissa said. 

Hermione sighed. 

"Does it take a long time?"  Hermione asked curiously. 

Larissa smiled and nodded. 

"It could take years.  You need to find your true love and kiss them.  Then we'll switch."  Larissa said.

"What?  So, I could be on the day of my wedding to the love of my life and then change!?!"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa nodded. 

"That's why, I suggest if you care so much about Malfoy…"  Larissa began. 

"Have you kissed Ron?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa blushed and nodded.

 Hermione looked at Draco who was now talking with another Hogwarts student. 

"Ok."  She said. 

"But, you can't tell Draco or he'll end up hating me and we'll never switch."  Hermione said forcefully. 

Larissa nodded.

Is this chapter good?  R&R!  Sorry it's winding down and more predictable.  Hope you like it all the same!  I'll try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything…4th of July and all.  Ttyl!  Have a great Holiday!

C-E-F-Y


	17. The quickest way to get what you want, l...

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  YAY!  Great reviews!  Sorry I didn't update yesterday but as you know the 4th of July is today and my family had a barbeque yesterday.  I finally saw Spider-man 2 though!!! Excellent movie!  Especially for a sequel…anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers who had time on this holiday to read my little story!  I luv you all! Lol.  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "Have you kissed Ron?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa blushed and nodded.

 Hermione looked at Draco who was now talking with another Hogwarts student. 

"Ok."  She said. 

"But, you can't tell Draco or he'll end up hating me and we'll never switch."  Hermione said forcefully. 

Larissa nodded.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Larissa walked back to the common room and told Ginny, Harry and Ron what Hermione had said. 

"She really loves him doesn't she…oh this is so exciting!  Soon we'll have our old Hermione back!"  Ginny said excitedly. 

"And of course we'll be seeing the real you."  Ginny continued happily looking towards Larissa. 

Ron put his arm around her waist. 

"Oh yes."  He said with a goofy grin. 

Larissa rolled her eyes but leaned on his shoulder.

"I just hope I don't get you and Hermione mixed up after the switch."  Ron said worriedly. 

Everyone laughed at that. 

"Listen, this is no time to celebrate yet.  We need to get those two together.  And fast."  Larissa said. 

"But, you said we can't tell Malfoy so what do we do?"  Harry asked. 

"I guess we just let Hermione handle it."  Ron shrugged. 

Both Larissa and Ginny had their mouths open and looked at one another. 

"Boys!"  They cried unbeleivingly. 

They then proceeded to leave the common room to the Great Hall to plan their next move. 

"What'd we say?"  Ron asked. 

Harry shrugged.

"What was that all about?"  Draco asked leaning against a wall. 

The person he was talking to had left shortly after Larissa and Hermione finished their talk. 

"Oh, nothing.  She's just doing a horrible job being me that's all."  Hermione lied. 

Draco just stared at her. 

"What?"  Hermione asked. 

"Nothing, let's go eat."  He said taking her hand and leading the way to the Great Hall. 

"You know, I do know the way.  I don't need assistance."  Hermione said amusedly. 

Draco smiled. 

"Has it ever occurred to you DEVON, that I might actually like holding your hand?"  Draco said with a handsome smile. 

Hermione wasn't expecting this and blushed slightly as Draco smirked.

Marlaina sat in the Great Hall happily watching her accomplishment enter.  She could see her brother holding the young Devon girl's hand.  She had a slight blush across her nose as Draco sat down next to her. 

He glanced up at the front table and rolled his eyes at his sister's happy smiles. 

A few moments later Marlaina observed Larissa and Ginny enter.

Marlaina watched carefully as they sat down and glanced quickly at Hermione and Draco who were eating while listening to another Slytherin's complaints. 

Hermione looked interested but Draco could of cared less.

The boy continued on fasinating young Hermione who was listening intently. 

Larissa slipped a note to another Gryffindor and he stood up and brought the parchment to Draco. 

Draco took the parchment without so much as a thank you and glared at the poor third year until he ran off. 

Draco then turned to the parchment and skimmed over it quickly. 

He excused himself and walked smoothly over to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you want Malfoy?"  Ginny asked as politely as possible without giving away how happy she was for her friend. 

"I was wondering if I could have a word?"  He asked looking at Larissa and ignoring Ginny. 

She nodded and winked towards Ginny as she got up and left the Great Hall. 

Hermione noticed where Draco was headed and got slightly worried at what Larissa would tell him had he asked what they talked about this morning.

"Thanks for the talk."  Hermione quickly said to the boy and stood up to talk to Ginny. 

She walked over and sat down with her. 

"Hey Ginny."  Hermione smiled.  Ginny grinned. 

"How come you don't talk to me anymore?"  Ginny asked with fake hurt. 

Hermione smiled. 

"For that reason…"  Hermione began as she pointed behind her. 

Ginny looked and saw all the whispering Slytherin's. 

Ginny nodded.

"So, what's it like being a Slytherin?"  Ginny asked. 

"I'm still the same person Ginny."  Hermione explained. 

Ginny nodded. 

"Sorry, what I meant to say was, what's it like to DATE a Slytherin?"  Ginny teased. 

"I am not dating Draco…"  Hermione was interupted by Ginny's giggle. 

"Draco?  Who said I was talking about him?  And what's with the formality?"  Ginny asked with a misgeivious glint in her eye. 

Hermione blushed. 

"You know, Dr-Malfoy isn't that bad once you're a Slytherin."  Hermione said. 

"I don't think it's just that Hermione, I mean, he's really nice to you and the way he looks at you would make you think he's the king of the world.  But, he knows who you really are and yet, he still treats you good, if not better."  Ginny said. 

Hermione thought a moment. 

"You don't think he's tricking me do you?"  She asked seriously. 

Ginny laughed. 

"No, I think he's starting to fall for you."  Ginny said with a smile. 

Hermione blushed. 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope you were right."  Hermione said with a laugh. 

Ginny laughed.

Out in the hall Draco turned around to lean on the wall. 

He looked at Devon and she smirked. 

"What do you want?"  Draco asked. 

"Me?  You walked over to my…"  She began. 

He pulled out the piece of parchment the third year Gryffindor brought over and held it up. 

She nodded. 

"Alright, do you realize what you're doing?"  Devon asked. 

Draco just stared at her as though looking through her. 

"What am I doing exactly?"  He asked boredly. 

"You're flirting with GRANGER."  Larissa began while crossing her arms and a discusted look on her face.

"Jealous are we Devon?"  Malfoy asked with a smirk. 

Larissa scrunched up her face and glared at Malfoy. 

"You only wish."  She began. 

"Actually I don't."  He said still quite bored. 

"Stay away from her.  We have a bargain and I can't have you ruining it."  Larissa said sternly. 

"As much fun as this is Devon, I don't have time…"  Malfoy began. 

"I don't want you near her."  Devon said before marching back into the Great Hall. 

Draco smirked. 

"If that's what you want.  Then that's just too bad."  He thought while thinking up ways to spite her. 

When Larissa walked back into the hall Hermione stood up and went back to the Slytherin table. 

Larissa sat down with Ginny. 

"So, did the plan work?"  Ginny asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure but I think that Draco will soon be running to be with Hermione."  Larissa laughed evilly. 

"What did you say to him?"  Ginny asked. 

"I just told him how much I hate seeing him with her and how he needs to stay away because it's what I want."  Larissa grinned. 

Ginny smiled also.  

"Perfect.  They'll kiss by sundown."  Ginny said happily.

I'm so sorry for the short chapter…I usually write at least six hundred more words but today I'm not feeling so good.  I hope you can forgive me and I'll try to update tomorrow…there will be an update Tuesday, I promise!  R&R please!  Thank you.

C-E-F-Y


	18. Head over heals

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Great reviews!! Thanks!  I tried to make this chapter longer because I didn't update for a few days and my last chapter was short because I ended up sick.  I think this chapter is the worst for making the characters in character.  Draco is a little too sweet for my tastes but I hope you don't mind.  R&R please!  Hope you like it!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Larissa sat down with Ginny. 

"So, did the plan work?"  Ginny asked. 

"I'm not entirely sure but I think that Draco will soon be running to be with Hermione."  Larissa laughed evilly. 

"What did you say to him?"  Ginny asked. 

"I just told him how much I hate seeing him with her and how he needs to stay away because it's what I want."  Larissa grinned. 

Ginny smiled also. 

"Perfect.  They'll kiss by sundown."  Ginny said happily.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Draco walked back into the Great Hall with a smirk across his lips as he walked towards Hermione. 

She was sitting at the Slytherin table alone now playing with her food lazily with a worried expression on her pretty features. 

Draco took a glance at the Gryffindor table where he saw Larissa glaring at him. 

He smirked and sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione looked up with a worried expression and dropped her fork as she stared at him. 

"What did she say?"  Hermione asked. 

"Not even a hello?  I'm surprised in you Granger."  Draco said with a shake of his head as he grabbed an apple out of a bowl in the middle of the table. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Will you just tell me?"  She asked getting annoyed. 

Draco noticed this and decided not to play around anymore. 

"O.k.  She just wanted to know how you were doing at being her."  Draco answered after a quick thought.

"Oh."  Hermione smiled. 

"Why?  Is there something you don't want me to know?"  Draco asked tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. 

Hermione blushed. 

"No."  She answered. 

Draco studied her and nodded. 

"You're lying."  He said while taking a bite of the apple. 

"No I am not."  Hermione protested. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, I won't pressure you about it."  He said standing up. 

Hermione sat there surprised. 

She then felt herself being lifted by her sides.

"Hey!"  She yelled. 

She didn't realized how ticklish this body was. 

"St-op!"  She giggled as Draco smiled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

"Draco!  Put me down this instant!"  She yelled beating his back. 

He just shook his head with a smile as he walked out of the Great Hall but not without looking at the glaring face of Larissa as he winked at her and she fumed.

Marlaina stood up completely appauled at his behavior but then saw Larissa and Ginny laughing and high five eachother as they quickly got up and left the Great Hall as well. 

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table fuming. 

She pounded her fists down and then stood up and left as well. 

"Juveniles."  Marlaina whispered with a smile. 

"Draco!  PUT ME DOWN!"  Hermione cried. 

Draco finally set her down and smiled as she yelled at him. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!"  She continued on for awhile but Draco wasn't listening. 

He finally got sick of her badgering that he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

Hermione was so surprised but happy.  She leaned in and continued to kiss him back as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Draco finally pulled back and stared at her shocked. 

"Wow."  Was all he could say. 

Hermione smiled. 

"Wow yourself."  She said with a grin. 

Hermione then realized she was still in Larissa's body. 

"She lied again."  Hermione thought hopelessly. 

"What's wrong?"  Draco asked sadly noticing her expression. 

"I'm not myself."  She said sitting down on the floor against the wall.

Draco crouched down to look her in the eyes. 

"You haven't been yourself for awhile…"  He began. 

"I know that, but the potion…it switches Larissa and I back once we get our true loves kiss."  Hermione said. 

Draco smiled. 

"So, I'm your true love?  How long have you two been planning this?"  Draco asked. 

"Since this morning…I couldn't tell you…"  Hermione tried to explain. 

"Don't worry about it Hermione."  Draco said still smiling. 

"Why are you so happy?  This isn't good news…I'm never going to be in my own body again."  Hermione suddenly began to cry. 

Draco frowned. 

"I'm sorry.  Maybe Devon hasn't kissed her true love yet?"  Draco began while comforting Hermione. 

"No, she already kissed Ron."  Hermione explained. 

"Weasley?!  Is that why you guys switched?"  Draco asked. 

"Yes!  I switched bodies for life so she could be with RON!"  Hermione cried into his shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go find them and we'll think of something.  You are after all the genius of our age."  Draco said wiping away the tears. 

Hermione nodded and they headed down the corridor.

Ginny and Larissa ran into their common room and found Ron and Harry in a game of chess. 

"We did it!"  Ginny yelled happily as she sat in Harry's lap and kissed him. 

Ron rolled his eyes but then looked at Larissa. 

"You haven't changed yet."  Ron stated. 

"Well, they haven't kissed yet but it'll be soon!"  Larissa said happily sitting next to Ron.

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

"You guys should of seen it!  Malfoy picks Hermione up and throws her over his shoulder and leaves the Great Hall after winking over at Larissa just to piss her off!"  Ginny giggled. 

"Why would that piss you off?"  Ron asked getting slightly jealous. 

"Because I told Malfoy that he had better not go near Hermione because we had a deal and he was getting in the way.  Well, you know Malfoy he'd do anything to provoke someone."  Larissa finished.

Pansy ran down the hall and saw Draco and Hermione kissing.  She stared in silence as he wrapped his arms around her and she pulled him closer. 

"That should have been me!"  She thought sadly with a bit of anger. 

Tears threatened to pour down her face but she stopped them before they fell. 

She leaned on the wall around the corner until they started talking. 

Pansy listened carefully at what they were saying and grinned evilly.  She ran off happily to the Slytherin common room.

"So, she's Granger!  I should of known that stupid little Devon wouldn't be able to steal my man."  Pansy thought while walking through the portrait hole to the common room. 

"But what can I do?  He's already kissed her!  Kissed a filthy little MUDBLOOD!  They must have him brainwashed!  Think sensible Pansy."  She thought and calmed herself down slightly. 

"Maybe I should give up…"  One voice said. 

"Give up!  Are you insane!?"  Another asked. 

"Well, she is talking to herself."  Another voice whispered. 

"SHUT UP!"  Pansy yelled. 

A few students passing by gave her an odd look as they hurried out of the room and she sighed.

Draco and Hermione reached the Gryffindor portrait hole. 

"Chocolate Frogs."  Hermione said. 

The fat lady gave them both a questioning glance but opened anyway. 

They both walked in and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Larissa laughing. 

Hermione wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

"That should be you, you know, laughing with your friends.  Not her."  She thought to herself.

"Hermione?  What are you doing here?"  Ginny asked happily. 

"What's wrong?"  Harry was the first to notice something wrong with his friend. 

"It didn't work.  We haven't switched."  Hermione said sadly. 

Everyone looked at Draco and he blushed and turned away. 

Larissa stood up with a loss of words. 

"May I see the parchment?"  Hermione asked. 

Larissa nodded and ran up to the girls dormitory to retrieve it.

She came back down and handed the potion to Hermione. 

She read over it carefully a few times and still couldn't find anything. 

"It just says 'once you and the other person have kissed your true love you will switch back' it says nothing else."  Hermione threw the parchment to the ground and began to cry. 

Draco was the first to comfort her. 

Larissa looked at Ron and nodded to herself as if making up her own mind. 

"I think it's time to have a visit with Dumbledore."  She said and walked out the door.

On the way down to Dumbledore's office the group ran into Pansy. 

"Grang…"  She began. 

"Shut it Parkinson."  Draco said and they continued walking. 

Harry and Ron for once didn't mind having Malfoy around. 

When Larissa and Hermione reached the statue they took out their wands and tapped on the statue three times. 

"Guys?"  Ron began. 

"Dumbledore told us all at the beginning of the year that if we needed anything than all we had to do was tap this statue with the end of our wands three times."  Hermione explained. 

"Shows how much you were listening."  Larissa said with a playful smile. 

Ron's ears turned red in embarrassment.

They all climbed the long circular staircase and until they came to a door. 

Larissa knocked and it swung open immediately. 

Inside Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as though he had been waiting patiently for their arrival. 

"Come in."  He said with a glint in his eyes. 

They all sat down in a curved line in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Now, I understand you are here because you can't figure out why Miss Devon and Miss Granger have not switched back into their bodies."  Dumbledore said more than asked. 

The six students stared at him in amazment. 

He smiled. 

Suddenly the door opened and in came Marlaina. 

Draco kept his eyes on her as she sat down also.

"Marlaina has informed me all about what is going on."  Dumbledore said looking at Draco. 

He glared at his sister. 

"And how did Marlaina find out?"  Larissa asked staring at the girl as well. 

"I've noticed since the dance how odd Hermione has been acting and I decided to do a little research."  She explained. 

"Along with your other research?"  Draco mumbled. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"I told you I'd figure it out."  Marlaina said with a smile refering to Draco's crush.

"I didn't mind at first but this is really annoying.  You knew about the potion and you didn't bother to tell me?"  He asked. 

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually."  Marlaina said carelessly. 

"You still could of told me.  This would of ended a lot quicker."  Draco said crossing his arms. 

"Honestly Draco, you are just like your father."  Marlaina said crossing her arms as well.

"Sibling rivalry."  Dumbledore said happily. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Larissa all looked shocked. 

"SIBLING?!"  They said in unison. 

"Guys, meet Miss Marlaina Malfoy."  Hermione introduced. 

"You knew?"  Harry asked Hermione. 

"I figured it out at the dance.  I thought about when we first arrived this year and what Ron said about her seeming familiar.  Blond hair, I really don't know how we could of missed it."  Hermione explained.

"But, she's so nice."  Ron blurted out. 

Ginny hit him in the side. 

Draco sighed angrily. 

"Draco's not that bad once you get to…"  Hermione stopped and remembered what Marlaina had said. 

"He can be tough on the outside but he's quite sweet once you get to know him."  Marlaina smiled as she left a confused Hermione. 

"I didn't understand then."  Hermione thought. 

Her friends stared at her in anticipation and she could even see the curiosity in Draco's eyes. 

"He's not bad once you get to know him."  She said smiling at him.

Dumbledore smiled. 

"Now for your delema."  He said happily. 

"That is the reason you are here I presume?"  Dumbledore asked with a laugh. 

"Is there any way for us to change back?"  Larissa asked. 

"Of course."  Dumbledore said with the usual glint in his eyes. 

He took out his wand and the girls waited for him to cast a spell on them. 

Instead he pointed it in the air and said a few words under his breath until a very large book appeared.

Dumbledore slowly brought it down to the desk and it opened to the page that had this particular spell on it. 

"Ah, here we are.  Once you and the other person have kissed your true love will you switch back to your original bodies."  Dumbledore looked up at the group who were waiting patiently. 

"Well, it says it right here."  He said. 

"We read it Head Master.  We have already kissed…"  Hermione began. 

"But, you have not kissed at the same time."  Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Same time?!"  Larissa and Hermione asked. 

"But, it says nothing about that?"  Larissa said pointing at the book. 

"Only when you and the other person have kissed your true love will you switch.  It says it right there."  Dumbledore said. 

The girls looked up at Draco and Ron. 

Both guys blushed. 

"Wait a minute!" 

Everyone turned to Draco. 

"Won't I end up kissing Devon then?"  Draco asked not liking this idea at all.

"Technically you have been kissing her."  Marlaina pointed out. 

Ron and Draco both gave weird faces but shrugged. 

"Let's get this over with."  Ron said. 

Larissa walked up to him and smiled. 

"Hope this works."  She said. 

Hermione walked up to Draco and smiled nervously. 

"Hope it's like the first time.  You better not kiss her for very long."  Hermione said giving him a dangerous look. 

Draco smirked.

"Are you guys just gonna stare at eachother?"  Ginny asked getting restless. 

They all glared at her and turned back to their partner and leaned in. 

Ron kissed Larissa and shut his eyes. 

Draco started to kiss Hermione and started to put his arms around her when she slapped his hands afraid he'd have his arms around Larissa.

Ron pulled away and looked at Dumbledore. 

"How long are we supposed to go on like this?"  He asked. 

"Until it works."  Larissa said. 

"I havent' changed yet."  She said disappointedly. 

Both her and Ron looked over at Draco and Hermione who now had their arms wrapped around eachother while making out. 

"GUYS!"  Larissa yelled walking up to them and pulling them apart. 

"Have we switched?"  Hermione asked happily until she noticed herself. 

She frowned and turned back to Draco who had a goofy grin on his face. 

"Wanna try again?"  He asked. 

Well?  R&R please!  I hope I didn't make Draco TOO sweet.  Although, I think I did.  I hope you liked this chapter and I tried to make it funny.  Hope you liked!  I'll update tomorrow!  This is coming to an end…one or two chapters left I think…(although I haven't written them yet I know how I'm going to end it!)

C-E-F-Y


	19. A new lesson learned

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday after promising.  I put up the ending and it wasn't good…at all.  After receiving one review and talking with a friend I decided to take it down and continue the fic because I ended it WAY too quick.  Thank you for waiting! Now, on to the chapter!  I hope you all like it!  

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 Both Larissa and Ron looked over at Draco and Hermione who now had their arms wrapped around eachother while making out. 

"GUYS!"  Larissa yelled walking up to them and pulling them apart. 

"Have we switched?"  Hermione asked happily until she noticed herself. 

She frowned and turned back to Draco who had a goofy grin on his face. 

"Wanna try again?"  He asked. 

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

"Let's just face it, we're never switching back!"  Hermione said with a hurtful sigh. 

It had been hours since they had seen Dumbledore and things were looking bleak. 

The group went into The Great Hall for supper and sat together at the Gryffindor table to talk things through. 

"We can't give up Hermione."  Ginny said hope filling her eyes as she gave a slight smile. 

"No, Hermione's right.  If Dumbledore can't even help us then what else is left to do?"  Larissa asked putting her chin in her hands and resting her elbows on the table.

Larissa looked up at Hermione with a sad expression. 

"I'm really, so sorry I did this to you."  She appologized with tears brimming her eyes. 

"Don't worry about it.  Some good came out of this."  Hermione said with half a smile. 

"It doesn't matter.  So what if I love Ron.  No offence hun but if you think about it I've probably ruined your life!"  Larissa declaired sadly. 

"How?  I have you guys still as my friends and I have Drac…"  Hermione began. 

"Not for long."  Larissa mumbled. 

"Why not?"  Hermione asked looking from Draco to Larissa. 

Draco looked away and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. 

Hermione turned back to Larissa with a confused expression. 

Larissa looked her in the eyes with the sadest most nervous look she had ever seen. 

"You're betrothed."  Larissa said. 

Hermione lost her breath for a moment. 

Her heart beat had stopped she was sure she'd die any minute until ungratefully the air filled her lungs and her heart began to beat to a shattered song.

"B-betrothed?"  Hermione asked with tears filling her eyes. 

She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come. 

She quickly stood up and the others followed watching her every move. 

She backed up and began to breath heavily. 

"I-I"  Was all Hermione could let out before she looked at Draco and the tears poured down her face. 

She stood their sobbing with every eye from Hogwarts staring at her. 

Whispering began and Draco took her in his arms and held her as she cried on his shoulder. 

He looked at the group sadly and walked Hermione out of the Great Hall.

Marlaina was walking down the hall when she saw her brother and Hermione leave the Great Hall. 

Hermione stopped once they were out and collapsed to the floor. 

Draco quickly caught her and set her down easier. 

"Why?  WHY?!"  Hermione screamed. 

Marlaina stared in shock at the young girl crying. 

She quickly strode up to the couple and leaned down. 

Marlaina gave her brother a questioning look. 

He looked worried but mouthed the words 'wedding betrothal' and Marlaina nodded sadly.

"What am I going to do?  I can't marry!  I'm too young!"  She cried while hugging Draco. 

"I refuse!  If I'm marrying anyone it'd be you!"  She said looking at Draco who smiled lightly and nodded. 

"What if we ran away?"  Hermione asked. 

"You two can't.  Draco is the only one left to bring our family up from disgrace."  Marlaina explained. 

"Then it's hopeless!  I'm a 'mudblood'."  Hermione said with venom at the horrid name. 

"Even if we were together I'D still bring dishonor to your family."  Hermione cried.

"Wait, what if we introduced her to mom?"  Draco asked hopefully. 

Hermione looked at Draco confusedly and then turned to Marlaina. 

Her face lit up. 

"You're in a pureblood's body and mom will love you."  Draco said happily. 

"But what if she switches bodies?"  Marlaina asked. 

"Then we lie and say we didn't know but I'm too much in love with her to let her go."  Draco said looking at Hermione.

"But, I know nothing about what to do.  Remember my parents are muggles I'm not exactly used to royalty."  Hermione explained. 

Marlaina smiled. 

"I'll teach you!  By the time we're done you'll be a princess."  Marlaina said. 

Hermione wiped away the tears and nodded with a smile. 

They all stood up. 

"Now, you can't tell anyone about this.  We'll practice at seven in my office for two hours a night."  Marlaina explained. 

"When will we start?"  Hermione asked. 

"Tonight oh and Draco, I'll need you there too."  Marlaina said and then she left. 

Hermione turned to Draco and grinned. 

"I hope this works."  She said somewhat worriedly. 

"Of course it will."  Draco said also smiling. 

"What time is it?"  She asked. 

Draco looked at his watch and then back at Hermione. 

"five thirty."  He answered. 

"Good, that gives us plenty of time."  Hermione said. 

"For what?"  Draco asked. 

"For me to clean up a bit."  She said pointing to her tear stained face. 

Draco smiled.

"Alright, we'll begin with what to do at dinner because knowing our mother she will be making a feast."  Marlaina said rolling her eyes. 

Hermione laughed lightly at that. 

Draco sat on a desk watching as Marlaina cast a spell. 

A table appeared perfectly set with food and everything. 

"Draco."  Marlaina said and he nodded. 

He stood up and pulled out the chair.  Hermione sat down and kept her hands in her lap as he pushed her in. 

"Perfect."  Marlaina said happily.

They continued working through each meal and what utensils to use. 

Before they knew it, it was nine o'clock. 

"Alright, you're doing really well.  Just remember what I showed you and you'll do fine.  I'll see you both tomorrow night promptly at seven."  Marlaina said. 

She smiled and rushed them off to the Slytherin Dormitories.

"You really are doing great."  Draco said as they walked down the corridors. 

Hermione smiled.

They reached the portrait and walked inside after saying the password. 

"Where have you been?"  A voice asked from the shadows. 

"I don't think that's any of your business Parkinson."  Draco said in a deathly tone. 

Hermione had almost forgot he could sound like that. 

Pansy came out of the shadows and glared daggers at Draco.

"I don't believe I was asking you Draco."  Pansy sneered then she turned to Hermione. 

"I was asking GRANGER."  She said with a smirk. 

Draco sighed. 

He was about to speak but Hermione beat him too it. 

"So you know, I'm proud of you Pansy I thought it would take at least another week for your thick head to figure it out."  Hermione said with a smile. 

Pansy scowled.

"Anything else?  Draco and I were planning to make out if you don't mind."  Hermione said glaring at her as she hmphed and walked up to her dormitory. 

Hermione turned to Draco and he just stared at her amazed. 

"I've wanted to do that for the LONGEST time."  Hermione laughed. 

Draco nodded. 

"You really would have been a great Slytherin."  Draco said brushing a stray hair out of her face. 

Hermione shook her head. 

"I'm not that mean all the time."  She explained while trying to hide her blush.

"I'm not either.  Maybe there's a reason you haven't changed back.  You still don't know anything about being a Slytherin."  Draco said as nicely as possible. 

"What's to know?  I mean, no offence Draco but all you have to do is act better than everyone else."  Hermione said sitting down on the couch. 

Draco shook his head. 

"That's like thinking Gryffindors are only brave.  If that were true than Longbottom wouldn't be in there now would he?"  Draco pointed out.

"Neville is plenty brave.  He stood up to us in first year."  Hermione said angrily as she stood up. 

"I'm not trying to make you mad."  Draco said calmly sitting down. 

Hermione sighed. 

"I'm sorry, you're right.  I really don't know it just seems…"  She began. 

"That we really don't understand?"  He asked. 

Hermione sat back down next to him and nodded. 

"I will though."  She said smartly. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever you find out you better keep it to yourself."  Draco said seriously. 

"Worried are we?"  Hermione asked jokingly.

Larissa walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Ron following shortly behind her.  She walked through the portrait hole and sat down on the couch to stare into he flames. 

Ron walked in and stood there a moment staring at her. 

"Say it."  Larissa said indifferently. 

"Say what?"  Ron asked walking over and sitting down in front of the fire.

Larissa moved her eyes to look at him with a unwavering eyes. 

"That I screwed up!  I had plans and I didn't think of how it would effect everyone else because all I cared about was myself!  I'm a selfish person!"  She said crossing her arms and turning back to glare at the flames. 

Ron opened his mouth to protest. 

"Don't even bother talk."  She barked. 

Ron shut his mouth and sighed. 

"I can't do anything right!  Hermione will be miserable for the rest of her life because of what I did!"  Larissa said. 

Ron just stared at her. 

Larissa turned to him. 

"I know!  At least it's not me but still!  It was my problem and I ran from it."  Larissa said. 

Ron tilted his head. 

"I already appologized!"  Larissa said thowing her arms in the air. 

Ron backed up slightly. 

"I don't know what to do.  I know she's not mad at me but she should be!  ARG I'm going to bed!"  With that she stood up and marched up the stairs to the dormitory. 

Ron just stared at her departing figure and shook his head when she was out of sight. 

"Women."  He said walking up to his own dormitory.

Well?  Do you like this chapter?  I hope you do!  Sorry it took so long to post but the site wouldn't let me!  And I also appologize for the lack of humor in this chapter…I have my days I guess.  Thank you to **Smrt Cids** and **Padfoot** for bringing me to my senses! Lol.  Thanks guys you're the best!  R&R please!  Thank you!  Remember, I'll be gone this coming week camping so I won't be here to update although I will the second I come back! 

C-E-F-Y


	20. Oh the Letters!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  My vacation was AWESOME!!!  It's taking me awhile to get used to typing since I didn't have to for a week but I manage.  Thanks for waiting and I loved the reviews!  Oh and the updates to my favorite stories!  I got 66 update notices!  You guys are awesome!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "Don't even bother talk."  She barked. 

Ron shut his mouth and sighed. 

"I can't do anything right!  Hermione will be miserable for the rest of her life because of what I did!"  Larissa said. 

Ron just stared at her. 

Larissa turned to him. 

"I know!  At least it's not me but still!  It was my problem and I ran from it."  Larissa said. 

Ron tilted his head. 

"I already appologized!"  Larissa said thowing her arms in the air. 

Ron backed up slightly. 

"I don't know what to do.  I know she's not mad at me but she should be!  ARG I'm going to bed!"  With that she stood up and marched up the stairs to the dormitory. 

Ron just stared at her departing figure and shook his head when she was out of sight. 

"Women."  He said walking up to his own dormitory.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

A week went by and it was only two days until Christmas vacation. 

In the Slytherin boys dormitory Draco sat at a small desk by his bed with a pen and parchment. 

He looked around to make sure everyone in the dormitory was asleep then glanced at the clock that said it was near midnight.  He turned back to the blank parchment and began to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_          I have a surprise for you this christmas vacation.  I am bringing home my bride to be, Larissa Devon.  Don't start crying please.  I know you'll love her.  She is from a pureblood noble family and is in Slytherin like I am.  I will give you more information once she joins me at the Malfoy Mansion this vacation.  Marlaina and I look forward to seeing you also.  _

_                                                                   Draco_

          Once Draco finished the letter he quickly read over it quite pleased. 

He was slightly nervous about introducing Hermione to his mother. 

It would be difficult not to call her by her true name. 

Not to mention if anyone besides Marlaina, himself, Hermione, Larissa or the others found out…the punishment would be death for both Hermione and Larissa. 

Draco sighed and climbed into bed to enjoy a long nights sleep.

          The next morning Hermione woke up confident. 

She got dressed and walked down to the common room. 

All the students had already begun packing up for their vacation they would leave tomorrow morning. 

Hermione looked around and saw Draco standing with a few guys while they talked on about something. 

She walked up to them and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  He turned around and smiled.

          All the guys in the group snickered. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave them a questioning look. 

Draco noticed and turned back to the guys with a slight blush. 

"Quit it guys."  Draco said while leading a still confused Hermione away. 

"You're whipped Malfoy!"  Blaise yelled while laughing. 

Draco blushed deeper.

          Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise and still didn't understand. 

"Whipped?"  She asked. 

"I don't tell you what to do."  She said crossing her arms. 

"The guys are just…losers."  Draco said shaking his head. 

Hermione shrugged. 

"Come on we're going to breakfast."  Hermione said taking his hand as they walked out the portrait hole. 

Draco looked back to his friends as they laughed.

          As they walked down the hall they saw Marlaina talking with a teacher. 

She noticed the couple and excused herself. 

She walked over and looked at them both holding hands. 

She smiled sweetly at her brother who rolled his eyes and sighed. 

Marlaina turned to Hermione and saw her smiling at her brother. 

"So, you ready for tomorrow?"  Marlaina asked. 

Hermione's smile slightly faultered. 

"As ready as I'm going to be."  She said nervously.

          Marlaina put a hand to her shoulder and smiled. 

"You'll do fine."  She said and gently pushed the couple on their way. 

Marlaina walked to the great hall and sat down in her usual seat on the end next to Hagrid. 

She took out a pen and parchment. 

She took one last look at Draco before beginning to write.

          _Dear Mother,_

_                   Draco has become a real ladies man…_Marlaina giggled as she wrote this.  _I'm sure he's written about the love of his life.  She is really perfect for him.  A lady for once mother, instead of those **others** Draco has attempted to charm.  I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.  _

Marlaina continued on about her job until she finished.

_Draco's nervous so if you would try not to tease him.  He still doesn't want anyone to know that we're related but he's confided his secret with this young lady who has managed to steal his heart.  I think our Drakey is growing up._

_                                                                   See you soon!_

_                                                                             Marlaina_

Marlaina folded up the letter and brought it to the owlry immediately. 

She sighed as the owl flew away and at what her last sentence to her mother said. 

_I think our Drakey is growing up._ 

It was true, her baby brother was no longer the little naïve boy he used to be, he was a man. 

She smiled at the thought. 

Because of Hermione, maybe Draco would grow up. 

With that she headed off to her room to pack her belongings for her long journey back to Malfoy Manor.

          "Have you seen my…"  Ginny began as she came down the flight of stairs into the Gryffindor common room.  

"No."  Harry and Ron both said at the same time. 

Ginny stopped and put her hands on her hips much like her mother. 

"I didn't even tell you what I needed."  She scowled. 

Both Harry and Ron looked at one another with a sad expression.

          "I hate Christmas!"  Hermione's voice was heard up the stairs. 

Everyone looked and saw Larissa walk down with a frown dragging her trunk behind her. 

Ron frowned. 

"Why?"  Harry asked dumbly. 

Larissa marched up to him dropping her trunk on his foot. 

Harry yelped in pain as he hopped backwards and landed on the floor holding his poor foot.

          Larissa bent over him and gave him a deathly glare. 

"Believe it or not _Potter_ I sometimes get a little homesick and not spending my holidays with MY family doesn't help!"  She yelled.  

"Um, Larissa…"  Ginny began as she finished coming down the stairs and walked up to her friend with an envelope in one hand. 

Larissa turned to Ginny.

          "This came for Hermione from her parents so should I give it to you or her?"  Ginny asked. 

Larissa shrugged. 

"I guess I can look at it and then give it to Hermione when we see her at breakfast."  Larissa said taking the letter. 

She quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione, _

_          Mrs. Weasley has offered to have you over Christmas Vacation.  I thought you'd be pleased to go but if you do not, simply send a message to us and you may come home.  If you do not write we will send your presents to their house.  Have a lovely holiday Darling.  Happy Christmas._

_                                                                   Love,_

_                                                                             Mom & Dad_

Larissa looked up and smiled. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny read over her shoulder and smiled also. 

Larissa turned to them and grinned. 

She and Ron wrapped their arms around eachother and Ron lifted Larissa off the ground as they cheered. 

"Hurry, we have to tell Hermione."  Larissa said after Ron set her down. 

Larissa began to run out the door with the others following until she suddenly stopped. 

Ron ran into Larissa and Ginny ran into him and Harry ran into Ginny falling back.  He however caught himself and looked up to Larissa. 

"What's the hold up?"  He asked. 

Larissa turned around with a worried face. 

"Quick!"  Was all she said as she ran out the portrait hole. 

"At least Hermione would tell us what was going on."  Harry pointed out as Ron frowned and Ginny ran after her.

Draco and Hermione sat in the library getting their homework done for the following week…at least **_one_** of them was trying to anyway. 

"Alright, listen to this…"  Hermione began fasinated by another boring fact. 

Draco sat with his cheek in his palm and his elbow on the table with a frown. 

He yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"Only four more _hours_ until supper…"  He thought with a groan.

Hermione smiled and set down the book noticing his boredom. 

"Alright, let's go."  She said. 

Draco's eyes became wide. 

"Seriously?"  He asked as though it was a trick. 

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I can finish this any time."  She said standing. 

Draco shrugged and stood up also. 

Just before they were about to leave Larissa and the others ran into the library and came to a hault when they saw the couple. 

"Good I found you."  Larissa said sitting down at the table they were just at. 

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and sat back down. 

"What is it?"  Hermione asked. 

"Your parents wrote and I'm going to Ron's."  Larissa explained. 

Hermione nodded. 

That wasn't unusual although she was quite sad she wouldn't be going.

"Then what's the problem?"  Hermione asked. 

"Well, you'll be going to my parents…"  Larissa began. 

"Oh shoot!"  Hermione said with a distressed face. 

"I'm sorry, I should of written them…"  Larissa began. 

"No, then Hermione would have been stuck here by herself…"  Harry began. 

"No, I'm going to Malfoy Manor this vacation."  Hermione explained. 

They all turned to Draco. 

"We need to write her now then."  Hermione explained taking out some parchment. 

Larissa nodded. 

"What do I tell them?  Sorry mum but I can't come for christmas because I'm going to Malfoy Manor?"  Hermione asked worriedly. 

"No, they can't know you're going there.  You're betrothed."  Larissa said. 

Hermione bit her lip. 

"Why can't you just say you want to stay at Hogwarts?"  Draco suddenly asked. 

"Because…brilliant!"  Hermione said hugging him. 

She quickly began to write and after a few drafts and corrections from Larissa she folded up the letter and sent it with an owl.

The group separated at dinner and decided to meet the next morning in the lobby before heading to the train. 

"We'll still share a cabin right?"  Hermione asked. 

Even Ron could see how much she missed their adventures and friendship. 

He smiled. 

"Of course."  He said. 

Harry nodded with a smile. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your body back eventually."  Harry said giving her a hug. 

Tears brimmed Hermione's eyes and she nodded. 

"See you guys tomorrow."  Hermione said leaving to follow Draco back to the common room.

I hope that chapter wasn't too boring but I had to write it to get a few things across before I get to the exciting parts…next chapter will probably be Hermione's first day at Malfoy Manor.  R&R please!  I really hoped you liked it!  Now I am going to bed to catch up on my rest from my vacation!  GOOD NIGHT!! Lol. 

C-E-F-Y


	21. Talks with our mothers

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  YAY!  I'm getting used to typing I have some great ideas for this fic now!  Whoop whoop!  That break was a perfect time to think!!  Thanks for the reviews!  If you wouldn't mind checking out my newest HP fic it's called The Last Chance.  Thank you!  Anyway, on to the next chapter!  Hope you like!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Harry nodded with a smile. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your body back eventually."  Harry said giving her a hug. 

Tears brimmed Hermione's eyes and she nodded. 

"See you guys tomorrow."  Hermione said leaving to follow Draco back to the common room.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Hermione stood at the train station with Draco.  She was fiddling with her hands obviously a sign of nervousness. 

Draco took her hands and smiled at her. 

"You'll do fine."  He whispered. 

Hermione nodded giving him a slightly nervous smile. 

"Don't worry.  She'll love you."  Draco said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. 

Draco smiled confidently at her.

The truth was he was just as nervous. 

Not for the same reason of course.  

He was confident she would do well, but he'd never brought a girl home to 'mum' before. 

Luckily Lucious wasn't around anymore, he'd probably see right through their act. 

His mother on the other hand…she wasn't stupid but when it came to her son and marriage she got a little carried away.

Draco looked around Platform 9 and ¾ for his mother. 

He finally spotted her looking around most likely for either him or Marlaina. 

"Here we go."  He sighed taking her hand and giving her one last comforting look. 

Hermione sighed and nodded as they walked forward. 

"Mother!"  Draco called as they came closer. 

The blond haired woman turned around with a smile.

She quickly wrapped her son in a loving hug and then proceeded to turn her attention to the young lady at his side. 

"You must be Larissa."  She said with a smile. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Yes ma'am."  She said with a slight curtsey. 

"It's very nice to meet you."  Narcissa said. 

"Where's your sister?"  Narcissa asked Draco. 

He shrugged.

Just then as if timed Marlaina came running up to the small group. 

"Hello mother!"  She said with a smile. 

She turned to Draco and Hermione. 

"Oh, you already met Larissa.  Good, shall we be off then?"  Marlaina asked. 

Narcissa nodded. 

Marlaina and Narcissa began to walk ahead while Draco turned to Hermione with a smile. 

It was a silent meaning which Hermione had learned Draco used quite often to express his feelings. 

At the moment, she was doing well. 

They continued walking while pushing their trolly's to catch up to the older women.

"Oh mother, you should see how happy Draco is."  Marlaina said happily. 

"I noticed."  She said with a smile. 

"And that girl, she's absolutely beautiful.  Very polite and curteous…"  Narcissa started naming off things she liked about this young lady. 

"I'll have to have a talk with her."  Narcissa said looking back at her son. 

She saw him smiling at her. 

The first smile since her husband Lucious passed away. 

Narcissa nodded while continuing forward.

"Oh Hermione dear!"  Mrs. Weasley wrapped Larissa in a tight hug while Ron gave her an understanding look. 

Mrs. Weasley finally pulled away and gave Larissa a confused look. 

"There's something different about you."  She said instantly. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny all had their mouths open. 

It took them weeks to figure it out and here Mrs. Weasley knew instantly.

"Mom,"  Ron began taking a step forward. 

He looked at Larissa and then back to his mother. 

"There's something I have to tell you."  He said seriously. 

Mrs. Weasley looked between Ron and 'Hermione' and then as if a lightbulb came on she grinned. 

"Oh it's just wonderful!  Come dear let's go inside."  She announced happily. 

Larissa looked at Ron and he shrugged while they all went inside.

"Oh my."  Hermione said breathlessly. 

She had just walked into Narcissa's study. 

There were millions of books everywhere. 

"Have a seat."  Narcissa said. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Thank you ma'am."  Hermione said barely able to pull her eyes away from the mountains of books around her. 

"Please, call me Narcissa.  No need to be formal."  Narcissa said smiling at the girls amazement.

"I see you have a love for books."  Narcissa pointed out. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Oh yes, I have ever since I was younger."  Hermione said. 

"Well, feel free to borrow as many as you like."  Narcissa said. 

"I find the written word very important."  Narcissa said. 

Hermione nodded energetically. 

"That's what I've been saying for years."  She said then realized how emotional she was being and smiled politely. 

"We're not as formal here Ms. Devon, no need to feel as though you can't express yourself.  I find it quite enlightening when a young girl speaks her mind."  Narcissa said with a warm smile. 

Hermione smiled. 

"Thank you Narcissa."  Hermione said relaxing. 

"So, how did you and Draco meet?  He's never mentioned you before."  Narcissa asked as though she were Lavendar or Parvati out to get the gossip.

Hermione smiled. 

"Well, we actually just met this year.  There was a ball and the girls had to ask the guys for a date."  Hermione explained. 

Narcissa nodded. 

"Well, originally I had asked Draco because he was trying to escape Pansy Parkinson.  I didn't want to go with Thomas Carnigan either so I had to find someone fast so I asked Draco thinking he'd have no other choice.  The more I spent time with him before and after the dance I enjoyed his company and we became friends.  I'm not exactly sure when it changed to more but I do know that I love him."  Hermione couldn't believe how lame that sounded. 

Narcissa just smiled and nodded knowingly.

Narcissa glanced at a clock on the wall and realized it was almost time for dinner. 

"We must get ready for dinner.  We should have more talks."  Narcissa said standing up and leaving the room. 

Hermione sighed. 

She got up and left as well. 

"Wait, get READY for dinner?!?!?"  Hermione ran up to her room that Draco had shown her earlier. 

On her way she walked by Draco's room. 

Hermione glanced in curiously and saw Draco laying on his bed with a smile as he threw a ball in the air and hummed a song lightly to himself. 

Hermione leaned on the doorframe just staring at him. 

He still hadn't noticed her presence and continued to hum. 

Hermione smiled as she knocked on the doorframe. 

Draco quickly looked towards the door and instantly smiled. 

He sat up and gave her a curious look.

Hermione walked in and just then glanced around the room. 

It was dark but somehow comfy. 

She always expected Draco's room to be dark and uninviting but how wrong she was. 

Draco moved over slightly to give her a place to sit.  She sat down and continued to look at the room.

Dark Forest Green curtains framed his two windows.  He had a Green comfeter with white stripes.  There was a wooden table next to his bed with one drawer and a lamp. 

Under the lamp was…a picture. 

Draco noticed her gaze and turned to the picture. 

He blushed slightly and then turned back to Hermione. 

She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

The picture was of Draco playing his guitar while Hermione was dancing next to him. 

"I can't believe you kept that."  Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

Draco smiled. 

"I like it."  He said looking at the picture. 

Hermione frowned. 

Draco noticed and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I'll change it as soon as you get your body back."  He said. 

"**_If_** I get my body back."  Hermione sighed. 

Draco hugged her once again. 

"You will."  He said.

Marlaina walked by her brother's room and saw him and Hermione in a tight hug. 

She smiled then glanced at her watch. 

She gasped. 

"You've got to get ready for dinner!"  She said running in and taking Hermione by the hand. 

Hermione laughed as she waved back to Draco as she was dragged out of the room. 

Draco shook his head and smiled. 

"Now what do you need to tell me?"  Mrs. Weasley asked her son happily. 

Ron looked at Larissa and smiled. 

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Larissa."  Ron said gesturing to Larissa. 

Mrs. Weasley gave her son a questioning look. 

"Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I sort of switched bodies at the beginning of the year.  It's a long story but it all started with the ball…" 

Larissa told the whole story of Hermione and Larissa switching places and her love for Ron as well as Hermione's new found love for Malfoy. 

"And, that's what happened."  Larissa said.

Mrs. Weasley had her mouth slightly opened shocked. 

After a few moments Larissa and Ron looked at one another and then Ron turned back to his mother. 

"Mum?"  He asked. 

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley jumped up. 

"We have to switch you back!"  She yelled. 

"But mum…"  Ron began also standing up. 

"We tried everything…"  Ron began. 

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and gave it a quick swish. 

Instantly a book came off her shelf and landed in front of her. 

Ron sat down with a sigh. 

He recognized the book as did Larissa. 

It was the same book Marlaina had. 

"Why do you have it?"  Ron asked suddenly. 

Mrs. Weasley blushed. 

"That's not the point.  I have it is all that matters.  You shouldn't of had it!"  She said hysterically. 

"Ah, here we are."  Mrs. Weasley said calmly. 

She set the book down and began to read.

_"Those who drink this potion shall switch bodies…_blah blah…_only way to switch back…"_  Mrs. Weasley began. 

"Is to kiss your true love."  Ron and Larissa finished for her. 

"No, that's for the Notlefers potion, which is very similar.  For your potion you must make the potion again."  Mrs. Weasley said. 

"WHAT?!?!"  Larissa and Ron both yelled. 

Well?  Does that answer some questions about why the potion didn't work?  There's more too it that I'll add in next chapter!  Hope you liked it!  R&R please!  I'll update soon!  Thank you to **Smrt cids, marina star** and **TheDreamerLady!** 

**Smrt cids**-sorry but I already wrote the chapter before I got your review…I hope you don't mind…thanks for your review!

**TheDreamerLady**-Thank you for the review!  I will be sure to put in who Larissa is betrothed to next chapter!  I forgot I never put it in!  Thank you for the reminder!

**Marina star**-I'm so glad you like it!  Thanks for my first review for my new fic The Last Chance!

C-E-F-Y


	22. And the light switch comes on

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  I'd like to appologize to **TheDreamerLady** but I won't be telling you who Larissa is betrothed to until later…it will be in the fic but not in this chapter.  Thanks for the reviews!  Keep 'em coming!  Now on to the fic!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

_"Those who drink this potion shall switch bodies…_blah blah…_only way to switch back…"_  Mrs. Weasley began. 

"Is to kiss your true love."  Ron and Larissa finished for her. 

"No, that's for the Notlefers potion, which is very similar.  For your potion you must make the potion again."  Mrs. Weasley said. 

"WHAT?!?!"  Larissa and Ron both yelled. 

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Marlaina brought Hermione into her room and sat her on the bed. 

She quickly went to the closet and then stopped. 

She turned around and smiled at Hermione examining her quickly. 

"What are you doing?"  Hermione asked. 

Marlaina took out her wand and nodded.

"This will take less time."  She said with a flick of her wand. 

Hermione was lifted into the air and then dropped to her feet.

"What the hell was that?!?"  She asked angrily. 

Marlaina rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's shoulders pointing her towards the full length mirror by the door. 

"Oh.."  Hermione said examining herself. 

She wore a low-cut dark blue dress. 

It went just past her knees and was quite tight but comfy. 

The straps were on the edge of her shoulders and when she turned she saw that the back was criss-crossed.

A silver necklace hung around her neck and her hair was up in a neat bun near the top of her head with a few strands of hair in her face. 

She wore light makeup to bring out her gorgeous green eyes. 

"There."  Marlaina said proudly. 

Hermione turned to her with a smile and nodded. 

"I bet you'd do wonders on the real me."  She mumbled admiring herself. 

"Alright, we don't want to be late.  Remember what I taught you."  Marlaina said as they headed out the door.

Hermione nodded and then stopped once they were out of the door. 

Draco stood on the stairs looking down as his hands. 

He wore a neat black suit and his hair hung loosely in his eyes as usual. 

Hermione walked forward and Draco lifted his head.  The shock clearly evident on his face. 

Hermione smirked. 

"Wait until you see how I **_really_** clean up."  She smiled. 

Draco cleared his throat as a sign he wasn't expecting her response. 

"Shall we?"  He asked holding out his arm. 

She nodded and they decended the stairway.

"What?"  Ron repeated. 

"You mean you didn't try making the potion again?"  Mrs. Weasley asked. 

When no response came she shrugged. 

"Let's get to work."  She said rolling up her sleeves. 

She stopped a moment. 

"Where are Harry and Ginny?"  She asked curiously. 

Larissa and Ron looked at one another and Ron scowled. 

"HARRY YOU BETTER NOT BE SNOGGING WITH MY SISTER!"  Ron yelled as he walked toward the stairs.

Larissa and Mrs. Weasley followed and found a blushing Ginny and Harry sitting at the dinner table with Fred and George. 

Ron stood with his head down. 

"Nice Ron."  Harry mumbled. 

Mrs. Weasley looked from Ginny to Harry and smiled knowingly. 

George and Fred grabbed Harry as he sighed and brought him to the living room to 'have a talk'. 

Ginny sighed angrily as she glared at Ron. 

He gave her half a nervous smile and she shook her head.

Hermione and Draco came into the dining room and Hermione sat down. 

Draco pushed her in and she smiled at him as he sat next to her. 

Food was set everywhere and Hermione began to get nervous. 

Draco held her hand underneath the table and she calmed considerably. 

Once they were served they began to eat and Hermione felt Draco's, Marlaina's and Narcissa's eyes on her as she chose the correct silverware.

To Hermione it seemed as though years passed quicker than that one meal. 

Once it was finished she was so releived she forgot her manners and stood up and left the room without Draco as an escort. 

Narcissa watched her leave and then turned to her son who slapped a hand to his forehead and hurried out after her. 

Marlaina sighed and turned to her mother who smiled. 

She stood up and left the room as well after an elf pulled out her chair.

Mrs. Weasley stood in the kitchen putting different ingredients into the potion. 

Ron and Larissa explained about the missing pages in the book at Hogwarts. 

"There, done."  Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Done?  But it took me a week to make that potion."  Larissa said confusedly. 

"Yes, but I have conjured up all the ingredients a lot faster than you probably had and I put a spell on the potion to create it in a matter of hours."  Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So, now what?  We wait until school starts again and then give it to Hermione?"  Ron asked. 

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. 

"No, you only need one of you to drink it.  You've already switched once so there's only one thing left to do…"  The four looked at her questioningly. 

"Change back."  She said exasperatley. 

They nodded as Mrs. Weasley handed her the potion.

Hermione walked into her room and sat on the bed with a sigh. 

"You forgot didn't you?"  Draco asked from the doorway. 

Hermione looked up at him confused then sat up ubruptly and gasped. 

"Oh shoot!"  She said as if the lightbulb had come on. 

"It's ok.  It was just at the end.  The rest of dinner you were absolutely perfect."  Draco said sitting on her bed. 

Hermione nodded and leaned on his shoulder as he put an arm around her waist.

"Do you think she likes me?"  Hermione asked looking up at Draco. 

Draco nodded. 

"Oh yea.  She loves you.  She's just not used to showing it.  Not since…"  Draco trailed off. 

"It's ok."  Hermione said. 

Draco nodded. 

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. 

"I love you Hermione."  Draco whispered into her lips. 

He leaned back to look at her and her eyes became wide. 

Her mouth still opened slightly, a bright white light came out from between her lips and disappeared. 

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out.

"Larissa?  Hermione?"  Ron asked as he held Hermione's body close to him. 

He looked up at his mother worried who looked at the young girl curiously. 

Slowly Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. 

"Draco?"  She asked. 

Slowly her blurry vision started to become clear. 

"I thought I lost you."  A voice said. 

Hermione smiled. 

Suddenly her vision came back and she was looking into the smiling face of…Ron.

Hermione stared at him a minute then suddenly screamed. 

Ron jumped back slightly and Hermione fell to the ground. 

She sat up and rubbed her head as she looked around. 

Her eyes found Harry then Ginny who was grinning at her. 

She turned back to Ron who was still terrified then turned to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Welcome back dear."  She said. 

Hermione frowned. 

"It was just a dream?"  She asked sadly. 

"Oh no dear girl."  Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Harry, Ron and Ginny then began to explain to Hermione about the mix up. 

"So, that means…Draco!"  Hermione said as she quickly stood up out of the chair she was now sitting in. 

"What's wrong?  We thought you'd want to be back in your body as soon as possible?"  Harry asked. 

"I do but…I'm trying to impress his mother."  Hermione said. 

"It's not time yet.  We're supposed to marry and then switch so that Draco can tell his mother that he didn't know and that he still loves me."  Hermione sat back down in a heap. 

"What?"  Ron asked confused. 

Hermione groaned. 

"We have to go…no I can't…damn it!"  She said. 

"Don't worry Hermione, Larissa will handle everything."  Ron said patting her back.

Larissa's head was spinning. 

"This better of worked because I have one hell of a headache."  She thought. 

Slowly she opened her eyes. 

"Hermione?  Hermione are you ok?  Hermione?"  She knew it was Malfoy and groaned. 

"At least it worked."  She thought. 

Her vision came back and she sat up slowly. 

"Are you ok?"  Draco asked clearly worried.

"I'm fine…"  Larissa began. 

She then saw the mirror across the room and then looked down at her apparel. 

"Why am I wearing this?"  Larissa asked turning to Draco. 

His face went from worried to shocked. 

"Larissa?!?!"  He hissed standing up. 

"Jeez, nice to see you too."  She said sarcastically. 

"You're not supposed to be here."  Draco said worriedly. 

"Why not?"  She asked. 

"Where's Hermione?"  Draco asked.

"She's at Ron's place.  We switched back when Mrs. Weasley made the potion again."  Larissa explained. 

"But I thought it took you a week?"  Draco asked. 

Larissa sighed and explained the whole story. 

"Great!"  Draco said angrily as he sat on the bed. 

"I don't see what the problem is."  Larissa said crossing her arms. 

"Because Hermione is supposed to impress my mother than when we're married you can switch back and Hermione won't be in trouble because I'm supposed to be so much in love with her then that we'll stay married.  But **_now_**, you've switched!"  Draco said hopelessly.

"I guess that is a problem."  Larissa said thoughtfully. 

"Yea."  Draco said sarcastically. 

"Well, I can still impress her.  I did have to act like Hermione.  I can do it again."  Larissa said confidently. 

Draco sighed but nodded nervously. 

"Now, if you wouldn't mind going away, I'd like to get out of this dress."  Larissa said pointing to the door. 

Draco just scowled and got up to leave. 

"Why me?"  He thought as he left to his own room to change.

Well?  They've switched!  Hope you liked it!  I enjoyed writing it!  Especially the parts at the weasley household.  Anyway, R&R please!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	23. Cry a river, built the bridge, it collap...

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  YAY! I put in the betrothal for those who wanted to know!  This chapter is sort of sad but I hope you like it anyway!  Thanks to all the reviewers!  I love you all!  Bless you! Lol.  

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "I guess that is a problem."  Larissa said thoughtfully. 

"Yea."  Draco said sarcastically. 

"Well, I can still impress her.  I did have to act like Hermione.  I can do it again."  Larissa said confidently. 

Draco sighed but nodded nervously. 

"Now, if you wouldn't mind going away, I'd like to get out of this dress."  Larissa said pointing to the door. 

Draco just scowled and got up to leave. 

"Why me?"  He thought as he left to his own room to change.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

"You let me out this instant!"  Hermione screamed from behind a closed door. 

"Not until you stop attacking me and blaming Larissa!"  Ron yelled. 

Silence fell between them and then a rough pounding was heard on the door. 

Ron looked at Harry, Ginny and his mother helplessly. 

"I HAVE TO GET TO DRACO RON!!"  Hermione screamed for the millionth time. 

"Let the poor dear out."  Mrs. Weasley said finally giving in. 

Ron backed up quickly and hid behind his mother.

Hermione, realizing noone was confining her ran out the door and through the group before they could grab her. 

Fred and George were outside and had just got out their broomsticks for a quick game of Quidditch. 

Hermione ran up to them and took one of the broomsticks and flew off. 

"HEY!"  Fred yelled. 

George began to laugh. 

"You think that's funny?"  Fred asked. 

He grabbed Georges broom and flew into the air while sticking his tongue out. 

"HEY!"  George yelled.

Ron and Harry ran out after her and got on their own broomsticks to fly off. 

Harry grabbed Ginny before following Ron. 

"RONALD!  YOU ALL BE CAREFUL!"  Mrs. Weasley shouted. 

She sighed worriedly as Fred and George began the terrain of questions.

Ron finally saw Hermione flying and sped up to her. 

"Lar-Hermione stop!"  He called. 

"You don't understand Ron…I have to do this."  Hermione said with an unexplainable need. 

"I'm at least coming with you."  He said after a moment of thought. 

Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks."  She said as she faced forward. 

"You're pretty good at that Hermione."  Ron pointed out. 

Hermione laughed as she turned to him. 

"Well, we did learn how to fly in class."  Hermione added. 

Ron nodded forgetting about their first year flying.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and Hermione gave him a questioning look. 

"What are you thinking about?"  She asked suddenly catching Ron off guard. 

"Larissa…"  Ron said turning his head away. 

"She'll be betrothed."  Ron said sadly. 

"If only we had waited a little longer.  We could of stopped it.  Actually, now that she's herself you probably can.  Just run off with her."  Hermione said romantically.

"RON!"  Harry yelled as he flew straight down as fast as he could with a screaming Ginny gripping his waist tightly. 

Suddenly Ron's broom stopped and he sat there in mid-air for a moment. 

Hermione flew down. 

"Are you alright?"  She asked. 

"What happened?"  Harry asked. 

Ron shook his head. 

"Uh…nothing I was just caught off guard for a moment there."  He swallowed nervously. 

The others stared at him worriedly.

Draco sat in his room nervously. 

There was no way to pull this off. 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're going to worry yourself to death?"  Larissa asked from the bathroom. 

Draco turned to her with the same cold looking exterior he had towards everyone… well, almost everyone.   

"There."  Larissa said coming out of the bathroom. 

"This isn't going to work."  Draco said for the millionth time. 

Larissa sighed sadly. 

"I just can't wait until I can be myself again."  She said. 

Draco nodded.

"What are you two doing?"  Marlaina stood in the doorway looking at the couple. 

"Sitting."  Draco said smartly. 

Marlaina rolled her eyes. 

"I give you permission to smack him anytime Hermione."  Marlaina said with a laugh. 

"Sis, we have a problem…"  Draco began. 

"We switched back."  Larissa said calmly. 

"What?!"  Marlaina yelled. 

"What's the screaming about?"  Narcissa walked through the door and noticed the three looking frightfully scared.

"Well?  No need to stand here looking like fishes, what's the problem?"  Narcissa asked. 

She looked at each one until her gaze landed on Larissa. 

"May I have a word?"  Narcissa asked after realizing there would be no answer anytime soon. 

Larissa nodded politely and it was everything in Draco's power not to grab her by the arm and tell his mother she couldn't go. 

Once they were gone Draco groaned. 

"So what happened?"  Marlaina asked sitting on the bed. 

Draco proceeded to tell her about the switch. 

"This isn't good."  She said standing up. 

"WATCH OUT!"  A muffled voice yelled. 

"Did you hear that?"  Draco asked his sister. 

She turned back to him and her eyes became wide. 

"MOVE!"  She yelled but it was too late. 

Draco passed out cold.

"What the…?"  Draco's vision kept spinning and spinning and he had one hell of a headache. 

"What happened?"  He finally asked while trying to sit up. 

"Don't talk, just lay still."  A comforting voice said. 

Draco lay back on his pillow as he felt a sudden pain come to the side of his head. 

"Arggg"  He groaned. 

"Sorry…"  The voice whispered softly. 

Draco sighed. 

He once again opened his eyes to try and steady his vision. 

The first thing he saw was a smiling Hermione. 

He grinned. 

Hermione laughed at the stupid grin across her boyfriend's face. 

Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes in discust while Ginny smiled.  Marlaina rolled her eyes as well and then walked up to her brother. 

"You ok?"  She asked. 

"I think so."  He said sitting up. 

He looked around at all the newcomers. 

"Um…what are you doing here?"  He asked forgetting his manners. 

Before anyone could answer Hermione spoke up. 

"Where's Larissa?"  She asked. 

"Talking with mother."  Draco answered. 

Hermione turned to Ron. 

"Do you have the…"  She began. 

"Took 'em from Fred and George earlier."  Harry answered before she finished speaking to Ron. 

Hermione smiled. 

They all gathered around in a huddle to hear what was happening in the study with Larissa and Narcissa.

Silence…

"Maybe they're not in the study."  Ron said. 

"You guys.  What are you doing here?"  A voice asked. 

The group turned around to see Larissa standing with an amused look on her face. 

They all stood up.

"What happened in here?"  Larissa asked looking at all the glass everywhere.

"I lost control of Fred's…I mean George's…well, that broom and crashed through the window.

"Oh…"  Larissa said.

Hermione took out her wand and fixed the window. 

"So, what happened?"  Draco asked Larissa. 

"Your mother is really nice Malfoy."  Larissa said calmly. 

"She wanted to let me know that…"  Larissa paused for effect to look at all the curiously nervous faces. 

"She approves of the marriage."  Larissa finished nonchalantly.

"YES!"  Draco and Hermione both yelled hugging eachother and kissing. 

"Guys…"  Larissa began. 

Draco and Hermione stopped their snogging session and looked at her with curious faces. 

"What's wrong?"  Hermione asked. 

"She approves of the wedding…but that means that…**_we're_** getting married…"  Larissa said pointing at herself. 

Everyone's faces fell.

They all sat for hours in Draco's room trying to think of something. 

"What if we tell your mother now that we've switched?"  Hermione suggested. 

"It's too soon, she'd call off the wedding."  Draco sighed. 

"What if you two switch again?"  Ginny suggested. 

Both Draco and Ron glared at her. 

"It was just a suggestion."  Ginny mumbled. 

"Maybe…"  Larissa began. 

Everyone looked at her hopefully and then she frowned. 

"No."  She said. 

They all stared back down at the floor.

"Looks like your only choice is to tell mother.  She'll understand."  Marlaina said meekly. 

Draco furrowed his brow with a frown across his lips. 

"The worst thing that can happen is that we both run off to Vegas for a quick wedding."  Hermione laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

Ginny, Draco, Ron and Larissa all gave her questioning looks while Harry laughed lightly and nodded. 

"Nevermind."  She said sadly.

"Alright,"  Draco began, taking Hermione's hand. 

"I'll tell her."  He said with a nervous sigh. 

Hermione nodded. 

Draco stood up and left the room to find Narcissa. 

He walked down the staircase and found Narcissa standing at the bottom. 

Draco stopped. 

Narcissa looked up at him with an expressionless face. 

Her eyes wandered slightly to the floor but then finally landed back on Draco. 

"A word."  She said walking into another room. 

Draco sighed and followed.

Draco walked into the study and shut the door behind him. 

His mother sat down and finally showed some emotion. 

She sighed sadly as she looked at her son.  The hurt filling her eyes. 

"Have a seat Draco."  She said politely pointing at the chair in front of her. 

Draco looked at her questioningly and then sat down. 

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly. 

"It's about Larissa.  I just received an owl.  Narcissa picked up a letter and handed it to Draco. 

He opened it and quickly read over the contents.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_          It was lovely to hear from an old friend after so long.  I have terrible news though.  As much as I am sure your son would be a perfect canidate for my daughter she is betrothed to Blaise Zambini.  I'm sorry if my daughter has led your son on in any way but you see these arrangements cannot be changed.  I'm sorry._

_                                                                   Teresa Devon_

Draco looked up at his mother with a hurt expression. 

"I'm sorry baby."  She said. 

Draco nodded and excused himself. 

Narcissa let him go knowing he needed time alone. 

Draco after leaving the room ran up the stairs to his room where he found everyone waiting. 

"Well?  Did you tell her?"  Hermione asked standing up. 

"No, the wedding's off though."  Draco said. 

He turned to Larissa.

"My mother received a letter about your betrothal to Blaise.  Apparently they were once good friends and I suppose my mother couldn't wait to tell her about our engagement."  Draco said. 

"Did you say Blaise?"  Ron asked nervously. 

Draco nodded. 

Ron sighed. 

"Now what are we going to do?"  He asked hopelessly. 

"I'm back where I started."  Larissa said putting her chin in her hand as one tear slowly fell down her cheek. 

Ron wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. 

"Don't worry, I won't let you get married to that slimey git."  Ron said soothingly. 

Draco gave him a deathly stare but didn't say anything.

Well?  R&R what are you waiting for! Lol j/p.  Next update will be Monday because I am gone all weekend!  Sorry guys!  I probably won't update The Last Chance until then either because there is so much to do today!  Thank you for the reviews!  I loved them all!  Ttyl!

C-E-F-Y


	24. So much for vacation

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Oops, I stayed at my friend's a little longer than expected…and then I was sick yesterday…sorry for the delay.  R&R please!  Thank you!  I'm glad you liked last chapter!  Well, here's what you've been waiting for!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "I'm back where I started."  Larissa said putting her chin in her hand as one tear slowly fell down her cheek. 

Ron wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. 

"Don't worry, I won't let you get married to that slimey git."  Ron said soothingly. 

Draco gave him a deathly stare but didn't say anything.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Larissa began to cry. 

Ron wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed uncontrolubly on his shoulder. 

"I-I've ru-uined every-EVERYTHING!"  She said between sobs. 

"It's ok."  Everyone in the room tried to sooth. 

"No it isn't!"  She argued after calming down slightly.  

"You two can't be together because your mother has to think you're marrying a pureblood!  I can't marry Ron because I'm betrothed to Zambini and I have Carnigan up my ass all the time!  I'll never be happy!"  She cried.

Ron tried to calm her down but Larissa stood up and ran into the next room. 

Everyone got up and ran into it as well to find Larissa packing all of her clothes and things in a suitcase. 

"What are you doing?"  Harry asked. 

"Packing."  She said shortly. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Where are you going?"  Hermione asked. 

"I don't know, I don't care.  I have to go."  She said quickening her pace. 

Ron grabbed her hands and she fell to the floor in a heap. 

"Please, I don't want to GO BACK!"  She yelled angrily. 

"Look at me, look at me…"  Ron repeated. 

Larissa looked at him. 

"You won't."  He said soothingly and Larissa frowned. 

"You can't promise that."  Was all she said before leaving the room. 

Larissa ran down the stairs as Narcissa walked out of her study. 

Narcissa saw the tears as Larissa ran out of the mansion. 

Narcissa looked up the stairs and ran up there. 

She walked by Draco's room and looked through Larissa's. 

She walked in and saw the group of teens. 

"Alright, I want to know what's going on."  She said sternly. 

Everyone whipped around quickly. 

"Mother!"  Both Draco and Marlaina said surprised. 

"Yes, that's me, now who are these children and where is Larissa going?"  Narcissa asked tapping her foot in an impatient manner. 

"I think you should sit down for this."  Draco said. 

Narcissa gave him a confused look but nodded and they all went downstairs.

After Narcissa had made herself comfortable she turned to her two children. 

Draco sighed as he looked at Hermione. 

"Mother, this is Potter, his girlfriend Weasley, her brother and Hermione Granger."  Draco began. 

"Sure she gets her full name…"  Ron began until Hermione elbowed him in the side. 

Narcissa nodded. 

"Where do I start?"  Draco asked mostly to himself. 

"I think you should start with Larissa and I."  Hermione said holding his hand. 

Narcissa noticed the gesture and looked up at her son. 

"I think you should start with this."  She began looking at their clasped hands. 

Draco blushed. 

"The woman you thought to be Larissa was actually Hermione.  The two switched places…" 

Draco, with help from the others about things he wasn't there for, told the whole story to Narcissa. 

She sat patiently all the way to the end.

"And, that's what happened."  Draco finally finished. 

Narcissa stared at her son with unblinking eyes. 

"So, you're in love with this young lady and not Larissa?"  Narcissa asked. 

Draco nodded.

Narcissa opened her mouth slowly to speak but was interupted by the doorbell. 

The group went silent as they listened to who was at the door. 

"You can't go in there sir!"  An elf yelled. 

"I can do what I want you little creep."  A young mans voice said angrily as Blaise Zambini stormed into the room. 

He marched up to Draco and Draco stood up. 

Before he reached him he noticed Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"What's all this about?"  Blaise asked discustedly. 

"Shut up Blaise."  Draco began. 

"What are you doing here?"  Draco asked before he could say anything. 

"I came to pick up Larissa."  Blaise said uninterested. 

Ron stood up. 

"Why are you marrying her if you don't even like her?"  Ron asked. 

"Betrothed Weasel.  If it were up to me I'd definitally choose Valerie Court."  Blaise said but shrugged the thought away. 

"Hey Blaise, what if I told you, you could get Court and Wea-I could keep Devon?  Interested?"  Draco asked with a snake-like charm. 

Blaise smirked and thought it over. 

Eventually he nodded and both boys smiled. 

Ron grinned. 

"So, why are they here?"  Blaise asked looking at the Golden Trio and Weasel. 

"Well,"  Draco began while looking at them. 

"Dumbledore came up with this thing where um…we have to um…study together?  Yea, and um…"  Draco began. 

"Ok, nevermind, you have your reasons I won't ask."  Blaise joked. 

"Thanks."  Draco said with a smile.

"So, what do I have to do to loose Devon?"  Blaise asked. 

"Is there anyway to convince your parents to break off the engagement?"  Draco asked. 

"You know as well as I do that there is no way to get rid of this stupid wedding except for death…but you want Devon so I obviously can't kill her…"  Blaise began. 

Narcissa cleared her throat and glared at Blaise. 

"Hehhe, hey Mrs. Malfoy."  He swallowed hard. 

"Um, just kidding?"  He asked. 

Hermione grabbed her neck as though she would have been the one killed.

"O.k, death, how does that work in our favor?"  Draco asked. 

"Wait a sec…where is Devon?"  Blaise asked. 

"She ran off."  Draco said shortly. 

"Then why don't you follow her and get married in Egypt?"  Blaise asked with a laugh. 

"Vegas."  Hermione corrected. 

Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco looked up desperately to the ceiling. 

"Anyway, why not do that?"  Blaise asked ignoring Hermione. 

Draco and the others thought and then turned to Narcissa. 

She stood up and shook her head as she walked away. 

"I know nothing.  Absolutely nothing."  She said leaving the room. 

Draco and Hermione smiled.

"She couldn't of gotten far without a broom."  Hermione said standing up. 

Draco nodded as they headed to the door. 

Draco grabbed his broom as did Blaise, Harry and Ron.  Ginny hopped on with Harry and Hermione jumped on Draco's broom. 

Blaise gave them a questioning look but didn't ask. 

They all flew off into the night air. 

Narcissa stood at her window and looked out as they flew off.  She sighed as she wished her son luck. 

Marlaina sat with her and frowned. 

A storm was coming.

"Draco!  A storm's coming!  We gotta find your girl before it comes!"  Blaise called while flying next to him. 

It was too late.  rain began to pour. 

"Hey Potter!  Remind you of anything?"  Draco called. 

Harry turned back to them and grinned. 

"Like lookin' for the Snitch!"  He yelled. 

Draco nodded. 

"One hundred and fifty points to whoever finds her first!"  Draco challenged. 

Harry nodded and they both flew off fast. 

Hermione and Ginny both screamed as they wrapped their arms tighter around their boyfriend's waists.

The rain stung the boys faces as they glanced around looking for Larissa. 

The snitch was a hell of a lot easier to find considering it was gold.  Draco began to slow down as Hermione gripped him tighter and tighter. 

Her grip loosened slightly as they slowed. 

"You alright?"  He asked concerned. 

Hermione nodded. 

"I'm fine, we have to find her."  Hermione said looking around. 

Draco nodded. 

Harry began to slow thinking Ginny wasn't ok. 

"Hurry up Harry!"  She yelled happily. 

"Hey, I'm the one getting pelted with rain drops."  Harry complained. 

"For a boy who lived you certainly complain about the weirdest things."  Ginny teased.

Harry was about to comment when Ron yelled. 

Everyone turned to him as he went head first towards the ground below. 

"RON!"  Ginny yelled. 

Harry flew down worriedly as Hermione, Draco and Blaise followed thinking he had found Larissa. 

When they landed Ron was nowhere in sight. 

"Where is he?"  Ginny asked worriedly. 

"I don't know."  Harry whispered looking around. 

He looked at Draco who was looking around suspiciously.

Draco noticed Harry's glance and looked at Hermione who was wandering around looking for Ron. 

"'Mione…"  Draco began. 

Blaise gave him a confused look. 

Draco glared at him. 

Hermione walked over. 

"Stay with Potter.  Blaise you go that way we'll split up."  Draco said and both boys went in separate directions. 

"Why can't I go?"  Harry asked. 

"Because I know where we are and if anyone found out you were here they'd kill you in a second.  Besides, if you really are boy wonder than I need you to watch Granger."  Draco explained and then walked in the shadows.

After a few minutes of nothing Hermione walked towards the shadows where Draco walked. 

"Draco?"  She whispered. 

Something moved and she stood perfectly still. 

Without warning a black cat shot out of the shadow and ran by Hermione's feet. 

"AHH!!!!"  She screamed until she realized it was a cat. 

She grabbed her throat and breathed heavily.  Hermione laughed to herself as Harry and Ginny shook their heads.  

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  A voice yelled. 

"DRACO!"  Hermione yelled running into the alley. 

"Hermione wait!"  Harry and Ginny yelled while following her. 

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand so not to lose her. 

"Hermione!"  They both yelled. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!"  Hermione's scream echoed throughout the alley. 

Harry and Ginny ran as fast as they could but stopped dead in their tracks as they came to an opening. 

Ginny covered her mouth and burried her face in Harry's shoulder. 

Heeheehe, I love cliffhangers!  As long as stories don't end that way…anyway, R&R sorry it took so long to update!  I'll try to put an update tomorrow!  Thanks for all the awesome reviews!  I loved reading them!  A lot of you gave me great support and criticism!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	25. Who's gonna marry a bunch of teens in Ve...

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  I bet you're sick of appologies so here's the fic!  Enjoy!  R&R please!  Thanks for the great reviews!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  A voice yelled. 

"DRACO!"  Hermione yelled running into the alley. 

"Hermione wait!"  Harry and Ginny yelled while following her. 

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand so not to lose her. 

"Hermione!"  They both yelled. 

"AAAAHHHH!!!"  Hermione's scream echoed throughout the alley. 

Harry and Ginny ran as fast as they could but stopped dead in their tracks as they came to an opening. 

Ginny covered her mouth and burried her face in Harry's shoulder. 

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

"Don't look."  Harry whispered. 

Draco and Blaise came running in from different directions after hearing Hermione's scream. 

"I told you to…"  Draco stopped talking and looked across to Hermione. 

"Oh my god…"  He said. 

"Ron…"  Hermione whispered. 

Ron turned his head to Hermione with a frown and tears running down his face as they mixed with the rain. 

Hermione swallowed hard as she talked to Ron.

"Ron come…come here…please…"  She said slowly walking forwards. 

"She's gone…"  Ron sobbed. 

Hermione sat down next to her friend and put an arm around him as he cried on her shoulder. 

As Hermione was comforting Ron Harry walked up and noticed a piece of paper in Larissa's hand…or what was left of it. 

The body was covered in blood and really the only way they could tell it was Larissa was from the patches of Slytherin robes she wore on her burnt skin. 

She seemed to have been hit with a powerful curse. 

Harry picked up the paper and another fell from it.  He picked them both up and opened the first. 

_Whoever gets this message…I am long gone…the second message if for Ronald Weasley.  Noone can open it except him.  My last wish is for my parents to know that I had no choice.  I love them and I will see them one day._

_                                                          Larissa Devon_

"Ron."  Harry said looking at his friend. 

"What?"  He asked with tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Larissa left this for you.  You're the only one who can open it."  Harry explained handing him the note. 

Ron took it and opened the note. 

The others gave him his privacy but watched his facial expression closely. 

Ron read over the letter and his brow furrowed, he read it again and he grinned looking up at the group. 

"She's alive!"  He yelled standing and jumping up and down. 

The other's smiled. 

"Where is she?"  Harry asked. 

"What's it say?"  Hermione asked. 

Ron wiped away the last of his tears and read the note to the group. 

_Dear Ron, _

_          I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way.  My first note is meant for my parents.  I am not really dead.  I switched clothes with an evil witch I once knew.  She killed herself and I thought of it as a get-away.  I am now on my way to Vegas as you most undoubtedly are reading this.  I hope to see you soon although I understand if you don't come.  I love you Ronald Weasley and I always will._

_                                                          Larissa Devon_

_P.S.  Tell Hermione and Draco they are more than welcome to come!  _

After Ron read the letter he grinned up at the said couple. 

They blushed but looked at one another and smiled lightly. 

Draco opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by Blaise. 

"Alright, I know I said I'd never get into your business Draco, but I have to know.  What's going on with you and her and why did Devon leave a note for Weasley?"  Blaise finally asked. 

Draco turned to Hermione. 

"Will you marry me?"  He asked in a whisper. 

Hermione smiled and nodded. 

He gave her a kiss on the lips and turned back to Blaise. 

"We're getting married."  Draco began to explain. 

"As for the note, Larissa is in love with Ron apparently."  Draco shrugged. 

"Did they put a spell on you man?"  Blaise whispered seriously. 

"No!"  Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Really…"  He sighed. 

"Just asking."  Blaise said holding up his hands in protest with a look of utter confusion across his features. 

"I love Granger."  Draco said with a smirk at the old 'nickname'.

Blaise's mouth hung open. 

"When did this happen?"  He asked somewhat confused. 

"I thought you liked Devon?"  He asked. 

"No, I like Devon."  Ron spoke up. 

"It's a long story."  Draco said. 

"We have time."  Blaise said. 

"Listen Blaise, we've been friends for a really long time and I need one last favor from you before I can tell you everything."  Draco asked seriously. 

He paused a moment to wait for Blaise's reply. 

"You know I always have your back."  Blaise said with a sigh. 

Draco smiled. 

"I need you to be the one to tell Devon's parents that she died."  Draco explained. 

"Wait, does this mean there's no wedding between me and Devon?"  Blaise asked with a smile. 

Draco nodded. 

"Remember…"  Draco began. 

"I know, I'm sad…blah blah blah."  Blaise joked. 

Draco nodded. 

"Thanks."  He said. 

"Hey, tell me how the wedding goes, it's not everyday Hogwarts biggest heart throb gets tied down."  Blaise smirked. 

Draco blushed but nodded with a 'this is true' expression on his face. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

A few minutes later Blaise was on his broom flying off. 

Harry got on his broom with Ginny in back of him and flew into the air. 

"Off to Vegas!"  He yelled flying off. 

Ron jumped on his broom and took off into the air to fly ahead of Harry and Ginny. 

"You ready for this?"  Draco asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

She jumped on and they all flew off to Vegas. 

"Wait!  Who in Vegas would let a bunch of kids get married?"  Hermione asked. 

"It was your idea."  Draco pointed out. 

"It's an adventure, don't you Griffindors do anything dangerous?"  Draco asked sounding serious. 

All four turned to him as he laughed. 

"I'm kidding jeez."  He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, even if we can't get married yet we need to pick up Larissa."  Ron said happily. 

After landing in Vegas Ron turned to Hermione sheepishly. 

"Um…she never said where she'd meet us." 

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled lightly. 

"She'll find us."  Hermione said with a laugh as she sat down on a bench. 

Draco sat by her and they only waited a matter of minutes before a voice called to the small group. 

"Hey!"  They all turned to where they thought the voice was coming from. 

Larissa walked out of an alley way with a huge grin across her face as she approached Ron. 

"You came."  She said slightly shocked but overall happy to see him.

"Of course, I'm not going to let the love of my life get away that easily."  He said giving her a hug. 

"Aww…"  Ginny and Hermione sighed. 

Draco turned to Harry. 

"Is she always like this?"  He asked in a joking manner. 

Harry although still not able to completely accept Malfoy into the group laughed lightly at Hermione's expence. 

She hit them both in the chest and rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I already checked and we can't get married here."  Larissa said with a smile. 

"We know."  Everyone said. 

"Sorry."  She said raising her eyebrows quickly.

"What am I going to do for the rest of the school year?"  Larissa asked obviously not thinking very far ahead in her plan. 

"If Dumbledore finds out that I'm still alive then he'll surely tell my parents."  Larissa said worriedly. 

"We could tutor you at night."  Ron suggested. 

"In the room of requirement."  Harry added. 

They both turned to Hermione and she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Draco and Larissa. 

"Room of what?  Where's that?"  They both asked simultaneously. 

"It's a long story.  We'll explain everything later."  Hermione said. 

The two seemed to accept this as a response and nodded.

"Let's get back home…"  Hermione began as she got on the broom with Draco. 

"I agree.  Hey, where exactly are we going?"  Larissa asked looking at the group. 

"I'm going to go back to Malfoy Manor with Draco and I assume Mrs. Weasley will want to meet the love of Ronikins life."  Hermione teased. 

Ron's ears became red as well as his cheeks from blushing. 

"We'll stop by tomorrow if it's alright."  Hermione said. 

Ron nodded. 

"Of course.  We still have a lot of planning to do.  See you tomorrow!"  Ron called as he flew off. 

"Have fUN!"  Ginny began as a tease but ended up screaming as Harry flew off at a break neck speed. 

Hermione shook her head as Draco took off and eventually the groups split into their separate directions until another day.

Well?  R&R don't worry it's not quite over!  Hope you like this chapter even though it took forever to post and write…anyway, review!  Please!  Thank you!  I would respond to all of the great reviews I've got but I know you've waited so long for this that I'll post it up now and hopefully get tons of reviews tomorrow morning!  yawn  good-night!  Happy reading!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	26. A plan gone to hell, with my LIFE!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N:  Oh I hope you like this chapter!  I added a twist so if it seems a little far fetched and the characters seem a little OOC then it's because I'm trying to make this fic last longer.  Hope you don't mind too much.  Anyway, R&R thanks!  Loved the reviews!!  Sorry this chapter isn't as long as usual…I'm trying…

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

 "We'll stop by tomorrow if it's alright."  Hermione said. 

Ron nodded. 

"Of course.  We still have a lot of planning to do.  See you tomorrow!"  Ron called as he flew off. 

"Have fUN!"  Ginny began as a tease but ended up screaming as Harry flew off at a break neck speed. 

Hermione shook her head as Draco took off and eventually the groups split into their separate directions until another day.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Larissa rode next to Ron on the way back to the burrow. 

She flew so close to him that halfway there she used his shoulder as a pillow.  Ron kept her broom steady and smiled as they continued. 

After a few hours they finally landed safely at the Weasley residence. 

Mrs. Weasley even though it was late ran out the door and checked each child to make sure everyone was ok. 

Her vision finally landed on Larissa and she gasped. 

By now Larissa was awake and Mrs. Weasley was ushering them all inside.

"Mother I would like you to meet Larissa Devon."  Ron said after everyone was inside and seated comfortably on the couch. 

"But that can't be.  Larissa Devon died tonight…"  Mrs. Weasley began. 

"Well, actually she sort of traded places with someone else."  Ron explained. 

"Well, then we must tell the ministry.  If some young girl is dead on the street than the parents must be worried sick. 

"Mum you can't."  Ron begged. 

"Ronald…"  She began in a motherly tone. 

"I'm engaged Mrs. Weasley and I can't go back.  I want to marry Ron."  Larissa said gesturing to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son. 

"I love her mum."  Ron said. 

"Ron you have to understand…you can't just go around married to a dead witch.  In the end someone will find out so we should stop it here."  Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry  Mum but I won't do it."  Ron said sadly as he walked out of the house with Larissa in tow. 

"Ron get back here!"  Mrs. Weasley yelled walking out the door to see her son fly off into the night.

Harry and Ginny walked to the door as well shocked. 

"Where're they going?"  Ginny asked. 

"Oh no."  Mrs. Weasley said with tears brimming her eyes. 

She quickly ran to a desk and grabbed some parchment and a pen and wrote Mr. Weasley a note. 

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. 

"We should call Hermione."  Harry said. 

Ginny nodded. 

They too grabbed some parchment and quickly wrote a note sending it immediately with an owl.

"Oh he's going to get expelled for this."  Hermione said sadly with a touch of anger.

"Where do you think they went?"  Draco asked. 

Hermione and Draco had shown up at the mansion but because it was so late they snuck in and went straight up to Draco's room. 

"I don't know.  The only place Ron has ever brought anyone would be the Burrow and that's where he's running from."  Hermione sighed.

Just then the door burst open and in came Marlaina. 

"Nice of you two  to invite me to your wedding jeez."  She joked. 

Marlaina then noticed all the sad faces and frowned. 

"What?"  She asked. 

"Ron's run off."  Hermione said. 

"Him and Devon although we're not sure why.  Potter sent us a note."  Draco explained handing the note to Marlaina. 

She quickly read over the contents.

_'Mione,_

_          Ron and Larissa ran off after we landed at the Burrow.  We're not sure where they went but we need your help.  Mrs. Weasley has owled Mr. Weasley and she says he'll be home shortly.  Hope to see you soon.  Looks like we got ourselves a new adventure._

_                                                          Harry_

Hermione smiled lightly at the last part.  They were always in an adventure.  Hell, their whole lives had become an adventure. 

She sighed as she looked up at Marlaina who had already finished reading it. 

"Well, you can't go."  Marlaina began. 

"Why not?"  Hermione asked standing up. 

"You go back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow.  You can't just run off or all of you will be expelled.  Besides how will I explain to Dumbledore that my brother just disappeared without having him inform the Ministry?"  Marlaina asked. 

Draco nodded. 

Hermione looked between the two. 

"I have to go.  I've never let Ron or Harry down and I'm not planning to start."  With that she ran out the door. 

Draco got up to follow her but Marlaina stopped him. 

"You can't go Draco."  She practically whispered knowing her brother's temper. 

Draco glared at her as she expected. 

"What are you mad?"  He asked shoving by her. 

By the time he made it down stairs and out the front door Hermione had already taken off on his broom stick.

"Do you think she'll come?"  Ginny sat on the couch talking to Harry while her mother talked to her father in the kitchen. 

By now the whole Weasley household was up.  It was nearing eight o'clock and Mrs. Weasley was busying herself with breakfast trying not to worry. 

"I think she'll come."  Harry said with confidence. 

"You never know…I mean, she is with Malfoy now…"  Ginny practically whispered. 

"Hermione wouldn't abandon her friends after only a few months with Malfoy.  I trust her.  She'll be here."  Harry said with a little less confidence and more worry than before.

Fred and George suddenly walked into the living room. 

"What's going on?  Mum's in a bit of hysterics so we didn't bother ask her."  One of the twins asked. 

"Ron ran away."  Ginny said sadly. 

"Ran away?  RON?"  Fred looked to George and laughed. 

"I didn't even know he had it in him."  He laughed trying to brighten the mood. 

"How come?"  George asked seriously. 

"It's a long story."  Ginny said. 

Harry nodded until Ginny began to explain. 

He gave her a questioning look and then just sat back to hear the tale once more.

"Who would of thought, little Ronikins is in love."  George said flabbergasted. 

"He's growing up too fast."  Fred said seriously with a frown. 

Ginny gave her brother's an odd look but it was Harry who spoke up. 

"Don't tell me you two are getting soft now?"  He asked the twins. 

Both boys looked at him with a hurt expression. 

"Of course not!"  They both exclaimed. 

"Well, where would Ron go?"  George asked. 

"The Burrow of course…but other than that I haven't a clue."  Ginny sighed. 

"This is bad.  Wait until he gets home.  Mum'll kill him."  Fred said seriously. 

"I just hope he's alright."  Ginny said finally. 

"You know Ron.  He'll be in tons of trouble…hope that girl what'd you say her name was again?"  Fred asked. 

"Larissa Devon."  Harry answered. 

"Devon…why does that name sound familiar?"  Fred thought while tapping his chin with his index finger.

"You know Devon.  Clara Devon from our year."  George said jogging Fred's memory. 

"Oh right.  She was a cute one."  Fred said with a nod. 

"Ron likes her sister?"  George asked. 

"Apparently…although she never mentioned having a sister. 

"Well, they aren't exactly close."  George said.

"They?  You mean as in more than one?"  Harry asked.

"Oh yea…I think there are four of them all together."  Fred explained.

He would have continued but Mrs. Weasley called for them to eat breakfast. 

Both boys went running. 

"Hm…maybe we should ask her sisters for help."  Harry thought. 

"You heard Fred and George, they don't get along.  Maybe Larissa wants them to think she's dead."  Ginny pointed out. 

"I think we should at least visit.  We don't have to tell them she's alive unless we have to.  It'll help find Ron.  Maybe they went to a place where Larissa feels safe?  They might know."  Harry said as he thought aloud. 

Ginny thought a moment and finally gave in with a nod. 

"I'll tell mum and we'll be off."  Ginny said going into the next room. 

"Wait…"  Harry began. 

Ginny turned around. 

"Let's eat breakfast first."  Harry said sheepishly. 

Ginny grinned but nodded.

Well?  What do you think?  Still like it?  Sorry this chapter seems a little pointless and a little slow but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.  R&R please!  Thanks! I love reviews!  Speaking of I think I will thank each reviewer now!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I'm glad you liked my plan in last chapter to make Larissa 'die'.  It's always great to hear nice reviews!  Thank you!

**TheDreamerLady**- Wow, talk about devoted…12pm?!?!?  I feel so proud that you read this!  Thank you!

**Cereza**- At your request I have updated! Lol.  And I'm trying to make this longer so everyone is happy!  Hope you like it!  Thank you!

**Hpfreakout**- I'm happy you find this interesting and great!  MY FIC IS GREAT!!!  I hate when good fics come to an end as well…don't worry this one will be here for awhile I think…from what I have planned it won't be gone for another few chapters.  Thank you!

**Smiles28**- Hope I didn't have you waiting too long!  Glad to have you reading this!  Thank you!

**Court12**- Glad you like my cliffies…lol.  You love it?!  YOU REALLY LOVE IT?!?!  YAY!  Thank you!

**Dershana**- YAY another Draco fan!  I love Tom Felton…god is he gorgeous or what?!??! Lol.  Anyway…clears throat I'm pleased to have you reading!  It's always good to get new reviewers! Thank you!

And last but not least!

**Helen**- Glad you love it!  YAY!  Hope you liked the update!  Thank you!

Wow, I'm getting so many reviews for my VERY FIRST Harry Potter fic…I think I might cry…anyway, I know I said thank you to you all indevidually but THANK YOU as a group! Keep reviewing! 

C-E-F-Y


	27. No wonder she's dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa(lol.) and Carnigan.

A/N: You know what? I would of updated a lot sooner but I didn't receive any reviews…not because you didn't write any but b/c they weren't sent to me. I was so sad until I looked at the reviews on the site and found like 10 for last chapter! Sorry if I've missed anyone in these thank you reviewers! I'm sorry! Anyway, here's a chapter! Enjoy! THANK YOU TO** ALL REVIEWERS**!!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

"I think we should at least visit. We don't have to tell them she's alive unless we have to. It'll help find Ron. Maybe they went to a place where Larissa feels safe? They might know." Harry said as he thought aloud.

Ginny thought a moment and finally gave in with a nod.

"I'll tell mum and we'll be off." Ginny said going into the next room.

"Wait…" Harry began.

Ginny turned around.

"Let's eat breakfast first." Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny grinned but nodded.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Harry reached up to the doorbell and pressed it.

He was surprised a pureblood would have a doorbell truthfully.

Immediately after putting his hand back down the large wooden doors of the Devon Mansion opened.

A tiny head popped out of the crack between the door and frame.

A tiny house elf stared at Ginny and Harry with it's wide gray eyes.

"Um…Do you think it would be possible for us to have a word with Clara Devon?" Harry asked.

The house elf nodded and ran back inside shutting the door with a slam in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Well, he was kind of rude." Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

Within another moment the door opened once more.

"Get away you stupid little…MOM! Will you tell this stupid little elf to GET LOST!"

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and then back to the door as it opened further to reveal a tall young girl of about Fred and George's age.

"Who are you?" She asked them without a hello of any sort.

"Ginny Weasley, I know your sister Larissa." Ginny said getting right to the point.

"Oh." Clara said rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you haven't heard yet my 'sister' died so if you would excuse me." Clara said about to shut the door.

"WAIT!" Both Ginny and Harry yelled stopping the door.

"What now?" Clara asked.

Before Ginny or Harry could answer a voice was heard behind Clara.

"Who's at the door? Why are you standing there didn't mother teach you anything? Invite them in for gosh sakes."

Clara growled and glared at Harry and Ginny as she opened the door.

Harry and Ginny stepped in.

"We just have a few questions to ask." Harry said.

"Well, then come on in." There was a woman around the age of 20 with short black hair and a gorgeous smile.

"You'll have to excuse my sister. This is how she mourns I suppose." The woman said sadly.

"Shut up Draesela." Clara growled.

Draesela rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I can help you and my sister can go get lost with the elf." Draesela said with a sweet smile directed towards her sister.

Clara smirked.

"At least you're good for something you old oaf." Clara said walking up the long stairwell.

"Now have a seat and ask what you'd like." Draesela said taking a seat opposite the couch that Ginny and Harry sat on.

"Well, um…we were sort of wondering where Larissa felt safe?" Harry asked.

"Safe? Why do you need to know that?" Draesela asked.

Ginny spoke up quickly.

"Well, you see my brother Ron was in love with Larissa and he ran off. Well, he usually goes to our house because that's where he is safe but since he ran from there we thought maybe he'd go to Larissa's safest place." Ginny explained.

"Oh I see. Well, truthfully I didn't know much about my sister." Draesela said sadly.

"When she was home she mostly kept to herself." Draesela explained.

"What about her other sisters? I mean obviously Clara wasn't very close but isn't there one more?" Ginny asked.

"Vuela wouldn't know either. I'm sorry." Draesela said quickly standing up.

"If that's all I'll show you to the door. Sorry I couldn't be more help." Draesela said.

"Uh, thank you." Harry said standing and heading for the door.

Once Ginny and Harry reached the door they heard a yell and looked up the stairs.

"Oh no." Draesela mumbled.

In another moment a young girl at the age of about 10 came sliding down the banaster with a scream that was closer to a laugh than anything.

Ginny and Harry stared at the young girl until she reached the bottom where she quickly ran in circles around Draesela, Ginny and Harry.

"VUELA!!! GET BACK HERE!" Clara yelled from the top of the stairs.

"NO!" Vuela giggled as Clara marched down the steps to her sister.

Clara held out her wand and pointed it at the young girl who smirked much like Larissa.

"GO TO HELL!" Vuela screamed while running quickly into the next room.

"You first dear sister!" Clara yelled running after her and shooting curses as she went.

"Are they fighting again?"

Harry and Ginny looked at the top of the steps to see a woman that resembled Larissa to her tiniest flaw.

"Yes mother." Draesela said sadly.

"Well, tell them to shut up! I'm trying to give my second youngest daughter a mourning moment and all I hear is screaming and hexes!" Larissa's mother continued to rant on as she walked back into the room she came out of.

Draesela looked at Harry and Ginny who were in shock as a hex shot right over their heads.

Draesela sighed.

"Sorry we couldn't be more help." And with that she pushed the two out the door and sent them on their way.

Hermione arrived at the burrow within a few hours after receiving the letter of Ron's absence. She thought flying on a broom would get her there a lot quicker but after realizing Ron really did live in the middle of nowhere and getting lost a few times she finally found it.

Hermione landed safely as she hoped off Draco's broom and hurriedly ran inside.

The first person she found was Mrs. Weasley who was washing and cleaning her kitchen…by hand.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione practically whispered.

The woman shot up and grabbed Hermione in a full force hug.

"Oh dear Hermione, it's so good to see you dear." She said with a motherly warmth.

Hermione nodded with a slight smile.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"They said they were going to Larissa's house." Mrs. Weasley said with a frown.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Mrs. Weasley sensing what she was going to ask answered her unasked question.

"They left about an hour ago. They should be back anytime." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said sitting at the table to wait for her friends.

As though right on time, Ginny and Harry landed on the front lawn of the Weasley house and walked inside.

Hermione immediately stood up and began her questioning.

Harry held up his hands to stop her.

"We don't know where they went." Harry said sitting down at the table.

Hermione frowned.

"Her family doesn't seem to care much about her." Ginny said disbeleivingly.

"They seem nuts to me." Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

"Well what happened?"

Harry and Ginny proceeded to tell Hermione about the crazy Devon Mansion.

"No wonder she didn't want them to know she's alive." Hermione murmered.

Ginny then noticed Malfoy's absense.

"Where's Malfoy?" She asked.

"At home." Hermione answered without an expression.

"Oh." Ginny said sadly.

"Can I talk to you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked curious and nodded.

They walked outside around the yard where it was more quiet and they knew they'd be alone.

"I see the look in your eyes." Ginny said sadly as they stopped walking under a shaded tree.

Hermione gave Ginny a hurt expression.

"It's just hard. I feel like two different people…or that I'm letting Harry and Ron down somehow." Hermione said sitting on the cool grass.

"You couldn't let them down if you tried." Ginny laughed but stopped noticing her friend's seriousness.

"I just don't feel like the group anymore. It's like Larissa's taken my place. I'm not saying I don't like having her around but it's always been the Golden Trio…maybe I'm being silly." Hermione said sadly.

"It'll always be the Golden Trio…you've just got a boyfriend and Harry and Ron have girlfriends." Ginny said with a smile.

"But how come they don't seem to worry about us spliting up?" Hermione asked.

"HA! Harry feels like Malfoy is taking his place in your heart. You know how much he loves you like a brother. Now that you have Malfoy he says that he might give you all you need so there's no room for Harry." Ginny said.

"I told him that was insane." Ginny added.

"It is. Draco could never take the times we've had away." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled.

"Oh I see." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Wait, what about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You know Ron, he doesn't see anything in front of his own nose unless it's topped with a cherry." Ginny scowled.

Hermione laughed at that comment.

"Let's go inside. Harry's probably worried." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded as both girls got up and walked inside once again.

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long. Thanks to all reviewers! R&R please!!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I will try to keep this writing style around! It's so much easier to write with a tiny bit of humor and ideas keep coming one right after another! I loved your review! I'm glad you're really getting into this fic!

**TheDreamerLady**- Oh I love sparkling apple cider!! YUM! I'm going to miss your reviews for a WHOLE week?! Well, I'm thinking of you…I'm grounded for another week…fun fun. Lol. Have fun! That's a long trip! JEEZ! Well, looking forward to your return…I should read one of your fics…Y DIDN"T I THINK OF THAT SOONER?!?! Well, ttyl! Lol.

**Hpfreakout**- hehehe…guess you'll have to wait and find out where Ron is! HAHAHA! Sorry…anyway, thanks for your review! Glad you like my chapters and my fic! I'm a genius! J/p. ttyl! And thank you! Lol.

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-lol**- I like your name…lol. Glad you found last chapter funny! Glad to make you smile! I hope this update was quick enough for you! Lol. I try! Lol.

**Dershana**- Oh yes I love Draco…I love the character and I love Tom Felton who plays him in the movies…WHAT A HOTTIE!! Don't worry…this chapter may not of had much Draco in it but the next one I will be sure to put him in! lol. I have great plans for him…lol.

**Draco-obsessed-grl**- YAY! That's every authors dream! That people will get so caught up in their story they can't wait for an update! Thank you! Here ya go hope you liked it!

**Emma Lilianne Granger**- Yay you reviewed!! Thank you! Lol. OMG! I didn't even think of that…hm…great plan! Thanks for your review!

**Cereza**- Well, I'm always here to keep reviewers happy…need things to stay exciting now that the couples have formed. Hope you're still happy with this update! Anyway, thank you!

See all the reviews I didn't get? I wonder if I missed any for The Last Chance! I hope not! Although if I did I hope you forgive me! Thanks for the great reviews…these are the ones I like! Happy!! Lol. Well, ttyl! R&R please!!

C-E-F-Y


	28. A road less traveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa (lol), Carnigan and the Devon Family...even if they are odd…

A/N: Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that but personal problems came up and they are just now being resolved but noone really cares about that so on to the fic! Hope you like and sorry for the wait. Warning: Characters are a little OOC…sorry.

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Wait, what about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You know Ron, he doesn't see anything in front of his own nose unless it's topped with a cherry." Ginny scowled.

Hermione laughed at that comment.

"Let's go inside. Harry's probably worried." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded as both girls got up and walked inside once again.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye as the three friends stepped onto the train.

Hermione smiled and waved back as she began her search of Draco.

She quickly found his blond head in the crowd and grinned.

She noticed the scowl across his face as his sister kept pushing him along.

Hermione shook her head in amusement at the two.

When Draco finally saw her he smiled and ran up to her.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked after giving her a hug.

Before Hermione could answer Marlaina came up to the two.

"Jeez, why couldn't you move like that a minute ago? Oh hello Hermione." Marlaina said sweetly nudging Draco who blushed.

"I'll just leave you two alone." With that she gave them a wink and left to the teachers compartment.

Draco shook his head while watching his sister's departing figure. He finally turned to Hermione and she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

When the kiss broke Draco grinned then opened his mouth to say something but was interupted.

"Whooaa!" Came a voice laughing.

Both turned to see Blaise with a grin on his face.

Draco blushed and let go of Hermione.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked trying to change the subject as people began to look in their direction from Blaise's outburst.

"I'll make this quick since I see your busy." Blaise smiled brightly at that comment making Draco's already pink face go beet red.

"I took your advice about Val." Blaise grinned.

Malfoy smirked.

"What I tell ya? Ladies love it." Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"What exactly do "ladies" love?" She asked with a smirk.

Draco turned to Blaise who smirked.

"You know I could really get used to her." Blaise said as though he'd been decideing for awhile.

"Congratulations anyway." Draco said.

"I owe it all to you. By the way good luck with your girl. Looks like you're in trouble." Blaise whispered before running off no doubt to find Valerie Court.

"So what advice did you give him?" Hermione had dropped the subject until they were in their own compartment and the train was well under way.

"I just gave him some advice on how to attract Court's attention." Draco explained.

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I told him to buy her some roses show up at her house looking good and invite her to dinner. You know how Blaise is, he sucks when it comes to romance." Draco explained while looking out the window.

"So, you taught him?" Hermione asked moving next to Draco.

Draco nodded with a smile.

"Who else?" He asked seriously.

Hermione held back the urge to snort.

"Well, how did it go?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Not so good." Hermione said with a frown.

Draco nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Draco said putting an arm around her comfortingly.

Hermione nodded while leaning her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"I just wish I knew where they went." Hermione furrowed her brow in thought.

"Weasley can take care of himself and Devon." Draco said leaning his head on hers.

Hermione nodded slightly.

"I know." She whispered half heartedly.

Far away two figures were walking along. One was holding a broom while the other just tried to keep up.

"This is terrible. Mum's gonna kill me." Ron Weasley whined to his companion.

"It's not the end of the world Ron…" Larissa thought a moment as they continued on the road.

"Ok, yes it is but that's no reason to panic." She concluded.

"No reason to panic? Are you insane?! We have no food or water while we're walking on this deserted road that no muggle contraption has come by while noone in the wizarding world knows where we are and you say there is no need to panic?!" Larissa just stared at him with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry but what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"We need to find some place to go. Where do you normally go when you're in trouble?" Larissa asked hopefully.

"Home." Ron mumbled sadly.

"Home? Why? If you're in trouble you go home?" Larissa questioned.

"Of course, my mum clears things up quite well even though she is sort of scary at times when she's angry." Ron shrugged.

"Amazing, home is the last place I would go." Larissa said.

Ron stopped in his tracks.

"My family is all nuts, you've met the one and only sane person in that household…" Larissa continued on when she finally noticed Ron had stopped she turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"That's it." Ron said with a grin.

"Let's go to your house!" Ron exclaimed.

"My house? Why? That's insane! They can't know I'm alive remember?" Larissa asked.

"Darn." Ron said sadly.

"Any other ideas?" Ron asked.

"I guess we just continue on this road…" Larissa said looking down the very long and seemingly never-ending street.

Ron nodded.

"I wonder if Harry and Hermione are looking for us?" Ron thought aloud.

"Of course they are. They love you." Larissa said somewhat sadly.

Hogwarts students crowded around the outside of the enormous castle. The doors finally opened and everyone flooded inside.

"I can't wait to get some food." Harry said, his mouth practically watering as he said it.

"I wish Ron were here." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione and Harry's faces fell.

"Me too." Harry said wrapping an arm around Ginny.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows where they are?" Hermione thought suddenly.

All three looked up with a smile.

"Let's ask him after dinner." Harry said as his stomach grumbled for food.

Hermione turned to Draco who was looking around the room.

His gaze finally stopped on someone and Hermione followed it to see Blaise and some other Slytherin boys joking around.

Draco turned to Hermione and smiled.

"You can go see them if you want. I'm not going to stop you." She laughed as she pictured trying to stop Draco and him running over her instantly.

"I don't know you have a pretty good right hook." Draco said referring to third year when she had punched him.

Hermione blushed.

Draco gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you after dinner." He added before walking over to his friends.

Blaise saw him first and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Malfoy, have a good holiday?" He asked as though he hadn't seen him.

Noone was to know about Larissa and noone that knew about it was going to say a word.

"It was pretty good actually. I assume you had a good one as well?" Malfoy asked.

Blaise was about to answer but was interrupted by another Slytherin.

"Enough of the polite chatter, what's up with you and the mudblood?" A dark headed boy asked.

Malfoy tightened his grip.

"First of all don't you dare call her that and second of all it's none of your business." Malfoy concluded coldly.

"Whatever you say. I just couldn't help but notice that you were with Devon before vacation and now with Granger after hearing about Devon's death. I'm not even that cold Malfoy." The boy continued.

"Get a clue Corth." Blaise said.

"Come on let's go." He added to Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded and they left the scene as undoubtedly the rumors would begin.

Sorry this chapter wasn't very long…I hope you liked it though…wait till the rumors begin…as if the golden trio need this added to their plates as well as a missing member…does that sound corny or what? Lol. Anyway, R&R! Thanks to all reviewers!!

**Emma Lilianne Granger**- Thank you for your review…I hope the wait wasn't too long for you! Lol.

**Court12**- Glad you still like my cliffies! Lol. Hope you like this chapter just as much lol. Thank you!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I'm so glad you love this fic so much and my other ones too! I am currently working on more HP ones that will post as soon as I finish them or these two lol. Are you an only child or do you have a younger sibling? Just curious b/c I have an older brother and sometimes I wish he was a girl instead lol.

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol**- Yay, you like my story and my name hahaha. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Smiles28**- Glad you like the Devon family! I had a fun time writing them lol. They're certainly interesting. Thank you for your review!

**Cereza**- Sorry the update wasn't as quick as planned…hope you like this chapter even though it isn't very long..thank you for your review!

**Dershana**- I love Tom Felton! If you really knew him you'd be my new best friend…lol. ::goes off into a dream world…:: anyway…loved your review…it would have been better if he was in last chapter but he's here now! Gotta love Draco Malfoy huh? Lol. Thank you!

**Draco-obsessed-grl**- Sorry it took so long Lizzie…lol. Hope you liked the chapter! Look forward to hearing from you!

**Anigen**- Glad you like it…and sorry for the long wait. Thank you!

**TheDreamerLady**- What a review!! Glad you're back!! Wow sounds like you went through a lot just to read it…thanks! Lol. HHHAAHAHA good luck catching him…anyway…the ice cream will CERTAINLY do…yum…my favorite! Glad you're back! Thank you for reviewing!

And I believe that's everyone! Thanks to all reviewers and if I missed you I'm terribly sorry and I'm very happy to have your reviews!! I will try to update The Last Chance since I haven't done that one lately either…where does the time go?! Thank you! R&R please!! ::hands everyone who reviews a cookie:: "thank you for coming…please come again…love your hair…blah blah blah…" lol.

C-E-F-Y


	29. Dead give away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa (lol), Carnigan and the Devon Family...even if they are odd…

A/N: First, characters are OOC if it isn't obvious enough…lol. Secondly I want to apologize to all reviewers for the INCREDIBLY long delay on updates…I thank you all for your kind reviews! **THANK YOU!!**

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

"Enough of the polite chatter, what's up with you and the mudblood?" A dark headed boy asked.

Malfoy tightened his grip.

"First of all don't you dare call her that and second of all it's none of your business." Malfoy concluded coldly.

"Whatever you say. I just couldn't help but notice that you were with Devon before vacation and now with Granger after hearing about Devon's death. I'm not even that cold Malfoy." The boy continued.

"Get a clue Corth." Blaise said.

"Come on let's go." He added to Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded and they left the scene as undoubtedly the rumors would begin.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

"That creep." Malfoy muttered.

"Don't let him get to you." Blaise said.

"He's right though…everyone's gonna think I'm a jerk. All those years I tormented Hermione and now I'm dating her right after Larissa "dies"." Malfoy said with a sigh.

Blaise gave Draco a questioning look.

"Aren't you married to her?" Blaise asked.

"No," Draco began sadly.

"No one in Vegas would marry a bunch of kids." He shrugged.

Blaise nodded.

"I'm still confused with the whole I like Devon I love Granger thing…" Blaise began as they sat at the end of the Slytherin Table.

Draco smiled lightly.

"You know how Devon was acting REALLY out of character? Well, it was Hermione. They did a spell to switch bodies I guess and I went to the dance with Hermione and not Devon." Draco explained.

"OH!" Blaise said shocked.

"Wow…" He said surprised.

"Yea…" Draco trailed off with a smirk.

"Finally, a town!" Ron called as the two walked over a hill and saw lights.

Larissa smiled.

"Let's go." She said and they headed down the hill.

Once reaching the town they walked through a street that was like a market place.

Ron took Larissa's hand and they walked down curiously looking at all the muggle items being sold.

"Dad would have a field day with this place." Ron said with a grin.

Suddenly as Larissa was looking around she noticed something posted on a large pole.

She walked over to it and ripped it off.

Ron followed and looked over her shoulder at the paper.

At the top in large bold letters were the words **HAVE YOU SEEN THESE TWO? **The couple's picture was at the bottom of the page. The contact information showed Mrs. Weasley's name.

"What is she doing? No one is supposed to know that I'm alive!" Larissa whispered sternly.

Ron frowned.

"Come on, we'll get a hotel for the night. I have an idea." Ron said looking around until he spotted a hotel nearby.

The couple walked to it and walked inside.

Luckily no posters were in here and Ron quickly asked for a room.

The man at the desk gave them a suspicious look but gave Ron the key.

"Take the elevator to the second floor and it's the third door down. Number 264." The man explained.

Ron nodded and the two headed to the elevator.

Never having used one before it took them a few moments until they finally figured it out.

After reaching the room Ron set down his broom and Larissa sat on the bed.

"What's your plan?" She asked curiously.

Ron nodded as he took out his wand.

"We change our appearances…" He began.

Larissa groaned.

"No more potions." She cried.

Ron laughed while putting an arm around her.

"No, Hermione taught me this spell so that I could make Malfoy look like anything I wanted. I never actually got around to trying it though. I doubt she'd appreciate it if I turned him into an ugly, old wizard now." Ron said sadly.

Larissa nodded.

"Change me." She said after a few minutes.

"What?" He asked.

Larissa stared at him blankly before repeating.

"Change me. Make me oh I don't know…WAIT! I have the perfect idea!" Larissa said with a grin as she shot up off of the bed.

"What is it?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Make me look at least twenty…wait, this won't be permanent right?" Larissa asked.

"No, Hermione taught me the counter curse too." Ron explained.

"Why do you want to be twenty?" He asked.

"You still want to get married?"

Everyone was sorted and the meal was over.

"You may head to your dorms now." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

The students got up and left the Great Hall.

Hermione began to look around for Draco when someone snuck up on her.

"Hey." Hermione jumped and turned around.

Once she saw it was Draco giving her an odd look she sighed while putting a hand to her chest.

"Draco, you scared me." She said with a smile at how silly she was being.

Draco smirked.

"This'll be our first night without you in my common room." Draco said seriously as though he were a child who's stuffed animal was in the washer and he'd have to take his nap without it.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"It's not like we were in the same dormitory room." Hermione whispered while brushing strands of hair out of his eyes.

Draco looked at her with a pout.

"Still…" He mumbled.

"Hey Draco, you comin'?" Blaise walked up to them curiously.

"Hey Hermione." Blaise said politely.

Hermione smiled.

"Hey, Blaise. Will you take care of him for me?" Hermione joked.

"Oh, he's in good hands miss." Blaise said with a bow and grabbed Draco who rolled his eyes.

Half way down the hall Draco turned around and got out of Blaise's grasp and ran back to Hermione giving her a kiss.

"I love you. Night." He said and then walked away.

Hermione grinned stupidly and turned to Harry and Ginny.

They both laughed at the sight of their friend.

Hermione ignored their jokes and hummed her way to the Gryffindor common room with the two laughing merrily behind her.

"Finished." Ron replied with a nod.

Larissa got up and went to the bathroom to check the mirror and see how she looked.

"Oh wow." Larissa whispered with shock written all over her new face.

Ron stood in the doorway with a grin.

"You know I still like how you used to look better but I thought…" Ron began with a blush.

"You thought you'd be just like a guy…perfect." Larissa said giving him a kiss.

Larissa now had straight blond hair to her lower back. She had a few bangs that landed in her blue eyes. Her face was thin and she was a little taller than she once was. She had pouty lips that made her look like a model. She also was very slender and had curves in all the right places.

"Now it's your turn." Larissa said with a smile.

Ron gave her a nervous look but stood still as she cast the spell.

After a few moments Ron looked in the mirror and nodded.

"Not bad." He said while looking himself over.

Larissa smiled.

Ron now had short brown hair that was gelled lightly to stay out of his eyes. His eyes were now a deep brown and his complexion was a few shades darker. He was much taller with a gorgeous smile. He was no longer the lanky boy but a very muscular young man.

Larissa smiled at her work.

"Let's get married shall we?" Ron asked.

Larissa nodded as Ron held out his arm and she linked hers with his and they left the room.

After walking downstairs and out of the hotel they got on Ron's broom and flew out of a nearby alley to Vegas.

Larissa grinned as Ron held on to her tightly.

"Do you think if we get married there's no way that they can keep us apart?" Ron asked her.

Larissa leaned back onto his chest and thought a moment.

"I don't really know. We'll have to do some research although I don't even know where to begin." Larissa said thoughtfully.

"I think it's time we take a trip to Hogwarts." Ron said.

Larissa nodded.

Ron flew faster until within an hour they had reached Vegas.

The two got off of Ron's broom and looked around.

A very large sign said "WANNA GET MARRIED?"

Ron turned to Larissa with a grin and they shrugged walking inside the building.

Ron was quite sad that none of his friend's were going to be at his wedding. He sighed and walked to the front of the room.

They had picked the most normal wedding they could find and it was actually nicely decorated in blue flowers and pearls.

Ron looked at the minister nervously.

"First wedding kid?" He asked.

Ron nodded.

Then the music began.

Ron turned to the back of the room and took in a deep breath as Larissa walked through the doors.

She smiled through her white veil as she slowly walked down the aisle.

She had looked for quite some time but had finally found a white wedding dress. It was long and quite plain. She wore a pearl necklace and matching earrings. Her hair was put up and curled.

Larissa reached the front and turned to Ron who was smiling at her.

"Do you Mr. Ronald Weasley take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." Ron answered.

The minister repeated for Larissa as she said the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said happily as Ron kissed Larissa for the first time as a married couple.

After changing back into their normal clothes they sat on Ron's broom.

"Now off to Hogwarts." Ron said about to fly off.

"Wait…" Larissa said timidly.

Ron turned to her curiously.

"What is it? You're not having regrets are you?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, I just thought…you know, it being our first night as a married couple…that maybe a honeymoon's in order?" Larissa asked with a blush.

Ron gave her the goofiest grin ever before wrapping his arms around her and flying to the nearest hotel.

They landed and got a room.

Ron carried Larissa over the threshold and set her on the bed.

Larissa smiled.

"Wait." Ron said getting off the bed and grabbing his wand.

Larissa looked at him curiously.

Ron blushed as he saw her.

"Just for tonight…I…well…I want…you." Ron said nervously.

Larissa nodded as she took her own wand and they both changed each other back into themselves.

Hehehe whatcha think? R&R please! Thanks to all reviewers…I'd thank you individually but it's been so long that nothing I say would make sense and besides you probably want this update now so hope you like it! R&R!!

C-E-F-Y


	30. A real man for me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa (lol), Carnigan and the Devon Family...even if they are odd…

A/N: I'm so not used to updating this story…lol. I had to read the entire thing over yesterday just to remember what was going on…sad I know…I have a few ideas left but this chapter I couldn't start any of them so this chapter is kinda boring…sorry about the long wait just for a boring chapter but the exciting parts should be coming up soon…R&R!

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Ron carried Larissa over the threshold and set her on the bed.

Larissa smiled.

"Wait." Ron said getting off the bed and grabbing his wand.

Larissa looked at him curiously.

Ron blushed as he saw her.

"Just for tonight…I…well…I want…you." Ron said nervously.

Larissa nodded as she took her own wand and they both changed each other back into themselves.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

Larissa's eyes slowly fluttered open.

The sun was shining brightly through the window on the left side of the room. She shut her eyes and smiled to herself as the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind.

She rolled over onto her stomach and smiled at the sight of her sleeping husband.

Ron lay on his stomach with his head facing towards her and his eyes closed with a small smile tinting his lips.

Larissa turned to look at the clock and realized it was almost eleven.

She frowned as she turned back to Ron.

She leaned towards him and smiled.

"Time to get up Mr. Weasley." Larissa whispered before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Ron smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and grinned.

"What time is it?" Ron asked while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Almost eleven." Larissa said with a smile.

Ron frowned slightly.

"Already?" He asked with a sigh.

Larissa nodded while pulling away from him and climbing out of bed.

Ron sighed.

"Hey, what do you say to a shower?" He asked with a grin.

Larissa snorted.

"We'll never get to Hogwarts if we do that." She said giving him a smile as she quickly grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Ron smiled.

"We can always go tomorrow." Ron said with an angelic smile.

Larissa stuck her head out of the doorway and rolled her eyes.

Ron grinned as he got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked to the bathroom. He quickly opened the door and wrapped his arms around Larissa's waist.

She was almost fully dressed as Ron kissed her.

"Ron…" Larissa sighed with a smile.

"I can't help it…" Ron mumbled into her neck.

"Take your shower. I'm going to go get us some food then I'll take my shower and we'll leave for Hogwarts." Larissa said as she left the bathroom.

Ron frowned.

"You know…we could save water…" Ron began but was cut off by Larissa.

"Be right back." She interrupted giving him a kiss and leaving the room.

Ron sighed but smiled.

"God, I love her." He said as he started whistling and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Hermione sighed for the millionth time in ten minutes.

She glanced over at Draco who was paying close attention to Professor Snape as he drawled on about something.

Hermione sighed.

She looked down at her blank parchment and frowned.

"What's happening to me?" She mumbled to herself.

Lavendar, who was sitting on the opposite side of her, giggled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Lavendar smiled and mouthed the word "Love." And giggled uncontrollably.

"Miss Brown, what is so funny?" Snape snapped making the poor girl jump and slouch down in her seat.

"Sorry Professor." She mumbled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not speaking loud enough." Snape said turning back to the Slytherin half of the room who was smirking.

Hermione sighed once again about to look at her watch when the door burst open and in walked Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape I need to borrow a few of your students for the remainder of the period." Dumbledore said to the said Professor.

Professor Snape nodded.

"Please take them." Snape drawled.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore, most of the Gryffindor's pleading with him to take them out of the dreaded class.

"I will need Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Dumbledore said turning to the two.

The two looked at one another and then stood up, taking their books, and leaving the room followed by Dumbledore.

After reaching the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office they took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"You're probably wondering why I'd call you out of class but you two being Mr. Weasley's best friends I thought you should know his whereabouts." Dumbledore began.

"You know where Ron is?" Hermione asked with a sigh of relief.

"Where is he Professor?" Harry asked just as relieved as Hermione was.

Dumbledore had a sudden glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Vegas Mr. Potter. Apparently Mr. Weasley got himself married." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"How'd he do it?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I'm not exactly sure but he and Miss Devon who is supposed to be dead were married last night. Now, the reason I called you may seem slightly obvious at this point but I'll ask anyway. Would you care to explain to me exactly what happened this vacation? Or perhaps before." Dumbledore asked as he turned to Hermione for the last part.

Hermione and Harry looked to one another with the same worried expression.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"Do you know for sure if it's Larissa that Ron married? I mean…she's…well…" Hermione began.

Dumbledore sighed with a slight smile.

"You both stay here, I shall be back before the end of the period with Mr. Weasley and Miss Devon." Dumbledore said with a nod as he apparated.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why wouldn't he of called us to his office after getting Ron and Devon here?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Do you really think they got married?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past those two. Mrs. Weasley's going to be furious." Harry pointed out.

Hermione nodded with a frown.

Larissa stepped out of the bathroom after her shower and found Ron laying on the bed asleep.

She smiled and shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed by him.

Larissa slowly brushed his hair out of his face as she admired him.

Ron stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw her.

"You ready?" He asked as he stretched.

A yawn escaped his lips before Larissa answered.

"Yep." She said standing up and nodding.

Ron stood up as well but stopped.

Larissa was facing him and didn't know why he had stopped.

She turned around and gasped at the sight before her.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway with his hands raised to show he came in peace.

Ron walked up beside Larissa and then realized that they did not have the spell on them and cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"It's good to see you alive Miss Devon…or should I say Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ron and Larissa blushed.

"Professor…" Ron began in a panic.

"I swear I didn't mean to run away but I couldn't just sit back and let them take her." Ron explained in a begging manner.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley, I understand. However, you and Miss Devon are to come with me to Hogwarts where we will discuss this matter further. I have not called either of your parents. We will simply have a talk and decide what is for the best." Dumbledore explained.

Ron and Larissa slowly nodded.

Harry and Hermione sat silently until they heard a pop behind them and turned to find Dumbledore, Ron and Larissa.

Harry and Hermione quickly ran up to them.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked curiously.

"How'd you get married?" Hermione asked.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Harry asked.

"What were you thinking running off like that?" Hermione continued to ask once she realized they were alright.

"Guys, guys." Ron said holding up his hands as though this would stop the terrain of questions.

"Sorry, we're just glad you're alright." Hermione said with a smile.

"Lucky Dumbledore found you." Harry pointed out.

Hermione then noticed something as she looked at the two.

Her mouth hung open and she took a step back.

Ron, Larissa and Harry gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione just continued to gape at them open mouthed until she shut her mouth and began to look at Ron closely.

"Now, I'm no expert but…" Hermione began to smile as she gave them both a knowing look.

Larissa realizing what she was getting at blushed.

"What?" Ron asked still confused.

"Spit it out." Harry said getting slightly annoyed.

"You're…you're a man." Hermione said with a grin.

Ron still not understanding gave her an odd look.

"Uh…yea…" He said cluelessly.

Harry then looked shocked and turned to Ron and smiled.

"Congratulations." Harry said.

Ron then opened his mouth and blushed as his ears turned a scarlet red.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"May we get started?" He asked politely.

The four turned to him and nodded as they sat down.

Ok, I know this chapter doesn't make much sense with Dumbledore telling Harry and Hermione where Ron was without telling either Ron's parents or Larissa's but frankly…I don't care…lol. J/p…of course I care I just don't have time to think about all the tiny details and move on with this fic…frankly it's taking me forever to finish this…I suck at ending…can you tell? Lol. So as hard as is it…PLEASE send good reviews…or at least mean ones in a nice manner? Lol. It would really make my day…thanks to all reviewers!!

**TheDreamerLady**- Really only in Nevada? I can use that information thank you!!!! enter evil laugh This is perfect! Oh glad you liked the costumes…I'm not much on fashion but I know what I like lol. Do I like Linkin Park!?!??!?! Are you kidding they're my FAVORITE!!! stars in eyes lol. They're so awesome! I love 'em! That's so awesome…I only have Live in Texas (I don't know how many cds they have but these are the ones I have lol) Live in Texas, Meteora and Hybrid theory…my brother has the remix to it or whatever that is but I don't…poor Pietro…lol. Anyway, hope you like the update! Ttyl!

**Spordelia Chase**- You were so nice! Usually when people comment on my writing it's REALLY mean…thank you for being so kind about it…anyway…sorry about the enter key…it's kinda habit now from talking online lol. Glad you like my ideas! I do notice you review a lot of my stories so thank you! Potential? Really? I don't see it but thanks! I just like coming up with ideas…the site kinda bores me sometimes so that's when I started coming up with my own fics…but since I suck at writing (in my opinion) I don't really focus on how to make the story better and that really isn't fair to you kind reviewers…I completely agree with it being choppy…I think I'm just like that though lol. Thank you for your review and sorry I might not change that much…I'll work on the less choppy thing though…after this chapter lol. Ttyl!

**HPfreakout**- Thank you! Sorry for the long wait…I missed your reviews! Lol. Hope you like the update but I'm apologizing right now if you didn't…certainly could have been better but thanks!

**Mentallyinsane188**- HAHAHA! Sorry, when I read your review just now I forgot about Larissa in the story so I was thinking you were talking about me and then I thought "What could my parents possibly find out?" Guilty conscience or what? Lol. Anyway, thank you for your review…it certainly made me smile…guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out about Larissa and her parents…glad you love my fic!! Ttyl! Hope you R&R!! thanks!

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03**- I'm so sorry you waited so long but I'm glad you reviewed! I love long reviews but if you don't have time a short one is just fine…lol. Hope you had fun going wherever you went…lol. Thanks for the review!! Talk to you soon!

**Smiles28**- Glad you're still reading!! Aww!! I look cute with Ron!! Lol. J/p…anyway, thank you for your review and I agree it is cute and I love that they're married! Thanks for your review…you really make me want to write so thanks!

**Dershana**- I couldn't wait to read your review! I LOVE how you put in the parts you like! I forget I write them! Lol. Anyway, phew you liked last chapter! I thought it was pretty good myself for not writing in awhile for this fic…sorry this chapter isn't so good but next chapter should be!! Glad you liked it…I liked those parts too…lol. Thank you!!

**Debatingqueen**- YAY! You like it!! Thank you so much! Hope you like this update…although I understand if you don't…lol. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you!

**Padfoot-lover1**- yay you really like it!! Thank you for your review!! R&R please!!

**Draco-obsessed-grl**- HAHAHA! Someone with as much (maybe a little more) enthusiasm as me! You make me smile! Sorry I didn't quite get that…but I think I have an idea of what you mean…thanks for your review and I'm updating just for you! Lol. I have a novel to read and like five pages to work on for U.S. History but I'm here updating…so sorry if the chapter isn't that long…lol. Ttyl! Thanks so much!!

I think that's everyone! Hope I didn't miss anyone! I will try to update soon but I have TONS of homework that I should be doing now…lol. R&R please! It'll be probably another week before I update again so sorry for the wait…I'll get to it as soon as I can! Thank you for being patient!! R&R!!

C-E-F-Y


	31. Not saying they were good

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the ideas or characters that go with it…all I own is Marlaina, Larissa (lol), Carnigan and the Devon Family...even if they are odd…

A/N: I know, it's been awhile…what can I say…I was a bit (understatement of the year) obsessed with my fic WTF!? And kind of left this one for awhile…but here I am…end of vacation to update for you! I had to read the WHOLE thing again just to remember the story…not bad actually lol. Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is mostly an update so that's why it's so long. Not sure how you'll all like it considering it's been so long and I do apologize but I hope you like and without further ado the hell I live in!

**Last time on The Hell I Live In!…**

Hermione just continued to gape at them open mouthed until she shut her mouth and began to look at Ron closely.

"Now, I'm no expert but…" Hermione began to smile as she gave them both a knowing look.

Larissa realizing what she was getting at blushed.

"What?" Ron asked still confused.

"Spit it out." Harry said getting slightly annoyed.

"You're…you're a man." Hermione said with a grin.

Ron still not understanding gave her an odd look.

"Uh…yea…" He said cluelessly.

Harry then looked shocked and turned to Ron and smiled.

"Congratulations." Harry said.

Ron then opened his mouth and blushed as his ears turned a scarlet red.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"May we get started?" He asked politely.

**Now on The Hell I Live In!…**

The four sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk and nodded.

"Now, let's start from the beginning shall we?" Dumbledore asked with a humorous expression across his face.

The four nodded reluctantly. Larissa started off.

"Well Professor, you know how most of the pureblooded families are forced to marry whomever their parents pick. Well, my parents had chosen Blaise Zambini for me. This comes as no shock that neither of us cared for the other and well I had to get out of it somehow." Larissa began emotionally.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So, I came up with a plan. I had a slight crush on Ron but I couldn't just ask him to marry me so I decided to find a way to switch places with Hermione. She was the closest female to Ron obviously so I chose her. Carnigan at the time was bothering me to go to the ball with him so I had to find a date fast. It didn't really matter who I picked because my plan was to switch with Hermione before the ball. So I decided to find the quickest date possible…Draco." Larissa continued to explain.

Dumbledore just nodded every once in a while a smile creeping onto his face.

"I figured Draco would be the easiest to hook because every Slytherin knows he always goes with Pansy and hates every dance because of it. So I made him a deal that if he would help me get away from Carnigan he could be my date and get rid of Pansy. After that was taken care of I found Hermione and asked if she would switch places with me. Being the smartest witch of our time came in handy I suppose because she realized that I liked Ron." Larissa continued.

Hermione nodded.

"That's when I wasn't sure what to do. I thought of it as helping another student." Hermione explained.

"And I have a feeling you wanted to try being in a different house Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione blushed but nodded slightly.

"It was the perfect opportunity." She explained.

Both girls decided to leave out the fact of getting their homework done three weeks ahead of time and continued.

"Hermione came to me the next day and said she'd switch with me. We went shopping for dresses and planned out everything. We'd switch just before the ball began." Larissa added.

Ron and Harry were looking at them both with an odd expression. They were just figuring this out after all.

"So we used the potion Larissa had found. I didn't read about it and didn't have a clue what it was. I think I was just so excited about the ball." Hermione said ashamed.

"When we got to the ball I found Draco and Larissa went to find Ron. While I was talking to Draco I found out about his sister and he also brought to my attention about being betrothed. That's where the fight came in." Hermione added.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"After that I wanted to get back at her. I didn't want to have to marry anyone and I thought the only way to do that was draw attention to myself. That's when Draco brought out the wine and his guitar." Hermione blushed at the memory.

"Then I started feeling guilty about the whole thing." Larissa said sadly.

"My plan wasn't working either the attention was positive and I was becoming popular." Hermione shrugged.

"So I told Ron that I wasn't the real Hermione and we went to find the spell. There was only one way to switch us back…" Larissa began.

"But you had the wrong spell." Dumbledore finished for her.

She nodded.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and I then began to hook Hermione up with Draco. But like you said, we had the wrong potion so it didn't work." Larissa said.

"Then Draco came up with a plan that if he introduced me to his mother and we got married then Larissa and I could switch back and if we did then Draco would say he was too much in love with me and we'd stay married." Hermione explained.

"However, over the break Larissa and I switched places again." Hermione added.

"Mrs. Weasley had found the actual spell we had used and made the potion again so we switched back. We ran off to Vegas but no one would marry us. Ron and I had run off and found a way to change our appearances so we looked older and we went and got married. Er…then you showed up and brought us here." Larissa cut short with a blush.

"I see." Dumbledore said slowly while leaning back into his chair.

"Now, there might be a way for the arranged marriages to be called off…" Everyone looked at Dumbledore with some bit of hope in the back of their minds.

"However, you and Mr. Weasley are not married." Dumbledore began while looking at Larissa.

"WHAT?!" The couple yelled in unison while standing up.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were married out of the country therefore your marriage does not carry into this country. Not to mention lying about your age to elope." Dumbledore explained.

Both Larissa and Ron sat back down looking put out.

"Now, I suggest you both go lie down, I'm sure you're tired after such a trying day." Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"I should have all of this sorted out when you awaken and I will call you to my office as soon as all the details are taken care of. Mr. Weasley I shall be calling your parents as well as Miss Devon's parents to inform them of this." Dumbledore explained.

"But, they can't know she's alive, there's no way around this marriage thing." Ron said angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but it has to be done. Go lie down and I'll take care of everything." The headmaster said with a glint in his eye.

The four got up and left the office.

"Damn it!" Ron said his anger getting the best of him.

Larissa nodded as they walked down the hallway. She had her head leaned up against Ron's shoulder as their arms were linked and they strolled down the corridor.

"Don't worry guys, one day you'll get married. Dumbledore will figure something out." Harry shrugged.

The couple nodded halfheartedly.

Draco watched as Hermione and Potter left.

"What did Dumbledore want to see them for?" He thought to himself.

Snape immediately snapped him back into the lesson and by the end of it he was more curious then ever to see Hermione. As he strolled out of the room Blaise caught up with him.

"What a boring class!" He said irritated.

Draco smirked.

"What do you expect? We already know all this crap." Draco drawled.

"So," Blaise began after a moment.

"What do you think Granger and Potter were called out for?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Draco said as though he had no interest in the subject.

"Aww come on Draco, she's your girl aren't you at all curious?" Blaise asked stopping his friend in the hallway.

Draco smiled lightly.

"My girl?" He asked with a small laugh.

Blaise smirked.

"You're hopeless." Blaise said as they continued walking.

"MALFOY!" A voice yelled down the corridor.

"Why today? Don't people have anything better to do?" Draco was met with his answer as he turned and saw Carnigan storming at him from down the hallway.

"Apparently not." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Blaise took a step to the side as Carnigan stopped in front of Draco.

"What did you do to Larissa!? I know it was you, you coward!" Carnigan yelled angrily.

"You killed her!" Carnigan added yelling.

Draco furrowed his brow and sneered.

"Get over it Carnigan, she didn't love you. Get a grip." Draco sneered.

Carnigan's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Draco's shirt and lifted him up off the ground. Draco glared back at him unafraid.

"Excuse me Mr. Carnigan but how many times do I have to tell you not to harm Mr. Malfoy?" Draco smirked as he looked over at his sister calmly walking down the hallway with a frown on her face.

"And you, provoking him?" Marlaina asked.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If standing in the middle of the corridor while someone accuses you of murder is provoking him then sure." Draco explained sarcastically.

"Carnigan, set him down." Marlaina said as though a headache were coming into play.

Carnigan did so.

"Now explain what this is all about…is that true?" Marlaina asked.

Carnigan growled.

"Yes alright, but I know he did it!" Carnigan said pointing at Draco.

"Go see Professor Dumbledore, he'll deal with your punishment." Marlaina said boredly.

Carnigan glared at Draco but continued down the corridor to Dumbledore's office. As he walked he only took about three steps before stopping dead in his tracks. Marlaina hearing that he had stopped turned to yell at him to get moving but stopped also at the sight in front of her. Draco stretched his head from around his sister to look at the sight before them. He smirked.

"La…Larissa?" Carnigan asked slowly in a shaky voice.

Larissa groaned as she let go of Ron.

"What are you…I thought you were…why are you…how?" Carnigan asked.

Draco walked forward with a smirk still.

"Carnigan get going." Marlaina said before Draco could utter a comment.

Draco glared at his sister at ruining his fun as Carnigan shook his head as though he had seen a ghost and walked on pale as a sheet.

Blaise walked forward with a frown.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Dumbledore found us." Larissa answered sadly.

"Great!" Blaise said angrily.

"Dumbledore's taking care of it Zambini don't worry about it." Larissa said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry? Devon what the hell isn't there to worry about?! I finally get the girl of my dreams and then you have to come back!!" Blaise said clearly not happy about this arrangement.

"I said he's dealing with it." Larissa said so quietly it sounded almost dangerous.

Blaise just glared at her and stormed off down the hallway.

"So, that's why Dumbledore called you into his office?" Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded.

"How does he plan to fix this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but he's calling our parents." Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore's a bright man, he'll figure something out." Marlaina said confidently.

The other's weren't completely convinced but nodded all the same.

"In the mean time what do you say to some food and you two can tell us all about your trip." Marlaina said with a grin.

The couple smiled half heartedly but nodded and everyone walked to the Great Hall.

"Shouldn't we go to the kitchens or something since no one knows Larissa's even alive." Ron pointed out nervously.

"No, they'll find out soon enough by the way news travels in this school." Marlaina replied in an eerie tone.

The group reached the doors and walked in. They still had a few minutes before supper so they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What have we missed?" Ron asked as soon as everyone was seated.

Before anyone could reply Hermione began to speak.

"You missed three potions essays due in about a months time, Hagrid actually assigned us some very interesting work for the NEWTS and then of course you'll have to ask Harry what that old quack gave you for an assignment but you can come to the library with me later to look up some books to help you get caught up, it should take only a few hours so we'll have plenty of time to…" Hermione reeled off.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled to stop her.

She looked at him and tilted her head in a curious way. Her hand was still in the air as she was tapping each finger for every assignment he had missed.

"I just meant, what did we miss as in news in general, not about homework." Ron explained in a lower voice.

"Oh." Hermione said sadly.

"Uh…but thanks anyway." Ron said with a crooked smile.

Hermione smiled and shook her head then nodded.

"Not much has happened. Mostly the news about was Larissa dying and Malfoy dating Hermione." Harry explained with a grin.

"What's that grin for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It just seems funny that the news is away from me for once." Harry said with a grin.

Ron and Hermione narrowed their eyes at him but he continued to grin.

After small chatter while they ate and finally finishing their meals more people started to pile into the Great Hall. However no one spoke a word to Larissa or her friends. They stared at her throughout their meals and she was beginning to feel sick with their pale faces and odd looks.

"Are you done? I'd like to go." Larissa whispered to Ron as she continued to look around at the pale faces staring at her and whispering.

Ron looked around also and nodded.

"Ready guys?" He asked quickly.

They all nodded and got up to leave with every eye in the Great Hall watching their every move.

Larissa was the first one out of the room and shook her head eerily.

"My god, do they have nothing better to do? I thought I was going to die." Larissa said with a hand to her chest as though she had lost her breath.

"Don't worry about it. Just ignore them." Ron said quickly going to his girlfriend's side.

She smiled warmly and nodded.

"LARISSA!" A high pitched voice screamed with excitement.

Larissa immediately groaned and began to sulk as footsteps quickly ran down the corridor to her. In an instant Larissa was enveloped in a hug from her sister.

"Squeeze a little harder Draesela, you might actually kill her." Clara's voice said with little sympathy.

Larissa stood slouched as her sister fussed over her.

"Draesela, I'm fine, now what the hell do you…" Before Larissa could finish a voice interrupted her.

"Larissa, my dear." The group looked over and walking towards them down a hallway was Larissa's mother.

"You had us all worried to death." She said sweetly.

Larissa growled but said nothing. She looked down and saw her youngest sister looking at her with an expression that clearly stated "Why are you back?" in not a friendly manner.

Larissa glared down at the youngest as she spoke the question on her mind.

"Why is she back? Mother you lied you said she was dead, she's supposed to be dead, why isn't she dead mother? Why aren't you dead?" The young girl asked with mild interest.

Clara smirked.

"I am a bit curious myself Larissa." She said with a glare.

"Honestly girls can't we just enjoy this moment!" Their mother cried as she threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"I'd kill her if I could and save us all the hastle." Clara finished as she stormed off down the corridor.

Larissa sighed quite happy she was gone. Larissa turned to Ron with a fake smile as he turned to her with a very confused expression.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet my sister Draesela, trust me she's not as nice as she acts." Larissa explained as her sister suddenly had a dark look cross her features that quickly turned all sunny and bright again in a matter of seconds.

"And this, is my rotten little brat of a sister. Honesty isn't always the best trust me." Larissa said staring down at her sister who pulled her arm away from her mother and ran at Larissa.

Larissa wasn't at all surprised as she grabbed the little monster and held her arms behind her back in one swift movement.

"Stop it Vuela." Larissa's mother said while wiping away forced tears.

"And you, what is wrong with you leaving like that! I was stuck in your damn bedroom mourning when I didn't have to! Do you understand how much time I wasted on you?!" Her mother asked.

Larissa gritted her teeth before she spoke.

"No one asked you to fucking give a rats ass about me! Frankly I didn't expect you to do anything!" Larissa said in a biting tone.

"You ungrateful little…" Draesela said in a shocked tone.

"Oh shut up Draesela you only want the inheritance that comes to you so keep your mouth shut!" Larissa screamed.

Draesela grabbed Vuela and turned on her heel and left.

"You listen to me little girl…if your friends were not around and we were not in a school then I would kick your sorry ass until you learned to think of others." Larissa's mother threatened.

She then quickly stormed off down the hallway. Larissa sighed when she was out of sight.

"Larissa…" Ron began slowly.

"That's pretty good. Usually it takes me forever to get rid of them." Larissa said with a grin.

Ron stared at her sadly. He couldn't believe how horrible her family was treating her. Why, his mother would be hugging him and telling him how worried she was before scolding him and then loving him again. They just abused her to no end it seemed.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron winced at his mother's call.

"On second thought…" He thought to himself as he watched his mother walk to him.

"Honestly, what in blue blazes were you thinking!? Running off like that, you could have been killed! Married! What will your father say! I thought I raised you better than all this! Luckily you're all right or I'd have died!" Molly said emotionally as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry mum." Ron said as though he were a three year old who got lost in a store.

Molly looked up and noticed Larissa giving Ron a warm smile.

"Well, you must be Larissa correct?" She asked warmly.

Larissa nodded with her head slightly down.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley.

"You too dear, and I'm happy to see you in your own body." She said kindly.

Larissa nodded.

"Ron don't pout it's very unbecoming." She sighed.

Ron nodded and Larissa laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm off to talk to Albus. Try to stay out of trouble." Mrs. Weasley said with a slight smile.

Ron nodded and she left.

"My god, I thought our father was bad but your family is absolutely horrible." Marlaina said shocked.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Believe it or not, they're usually much worse." Larissa mumbled.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked sitting against a wall.

"I guess we wait for Dumbledore to tell us what's going on." Hermione replied.

After a few moments of silence it finally broke.

"Where's Ginny?"

I'll cut the sob story short…I was busy, we all know I didn't update and I'm sorry but I got everyone's reviews over however long I've not been updating and I loved them all! Thank you so much!! Sadly, I've been on vacation…a VERY busy vacation and I have a HUGE project due Monday so wish me luck but I won't be replying to your lovely reviews just yet! So sorry!! Next time I shall! Trying to end this fic as soon as possible I'd like to start something new as soon as I find time but for now I'm just working on finishing this and The Last Chance! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them but I can't promise anything b/c I have a few ideas of my own! Thank you all for reading!! Ttyl! Happy Holidays!! Oh and don't worry! I'm hoping to fit in more Draco here pretty soon!! I feel he's kinda falling out of being the main character so I'm shoving him and Hermione back in! No need to worry! Thanks again! Ta ta!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
